Return of the King
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Harry died at Hogwarts facing Voldemort, in the afterlife he find out information about his life which should have occurred and he is pissed. He decides to go back in time with a new identity. Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, King of Avalon and of all Britain. His mission is to stop Voldemort before he comes into power, and enlist the help of the Sisters Black and other friends.
1. Return of the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **Chapter 1: Return of the King**

 _Where am I? Dead. Huh, so this is what being dead feels like?_ Harry thought to himself. He was in a white room and could see the letters B. O. S. S. S. on the wall with the words 'Bureau of Soul Society Services'.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, please come this way. The big boss wished to talk to you regarding your options," a man wearing a suit and black sunglasses over his eyes came into the room from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I have options?" Harry found himself asking curiously.

"Of course you do, now please. We do not like keeping the boss waiting," the man said irritated, Harry decided he had better follow and as such walked towards the unknown man and then followed him through a door of light which brought him into an office.

The walls of the room were a celestial white, there was a desk with a dark hooded figure behind it. It had a black raven feather quill in its bone-y hand and seemed to be writing on parchment when Harry was brought in.

"Sir, Mr. Potter as requested," the man said before bowing and then leaving the room.

"Sit," the voice commanded and Harry did as told and sat opposite the desk.

Whoever was behind the hood stopped writing and let out a sigh as it put the quill down and reached up and took off its hood. Harry tried not to stare at the figure he was sitting across, the hood revealed a skull which looked much like the grim reaper of the legends.

"No questions Mr. Potter?" the reaper asked and Harry shook his head.

"Strange, though given your case file I can understand why. It seems you know hardly anything that you were supposed to know," the reaper sighed before it opened a file and turned it around for Harry to look at.

"This is your case file; it details all the events that happened. However, as you can see the red marks are where things were supposed to happen but never did happen. There is quite a large amount of red on your file don't you think?" the reaper stated and Harry did notice the amount of red on his file.

"I'm going to simply explain everything to you, you will understand what I mean if you think about it. Now, as you can see you were supposed to grow up with both of your parents. However, a certain Wizard meddled with that and caused both of them to be killed, furthermore, in the case of their deaths you were supposed to go to one Alice and Frank Longbottom, but thanks to the very same Wizard both you and young Neville ended up as you did. After which you would have gone to Sirius Black, but you didn't, again thanks to the meddling of the same Wizard. After that, you were supposed to go to Andromeda and Ted Tonks, to grow up with their daughter Nymphadora as your sister, but of course that didn't happen because the damn Wizard sealed your parents will. If you couldn't go to Andromeda and Ted you were to be raised with Susan Bones under the care of Amelia who was a good friend of your mother's. But as stated, the will was sealed and you were sent to the place where your parents specifically stated you were not to go to. Now, does any of this make sense?" the reaper asked and Harry had to take a few moments to actually read the writing in red and look at the normal black writing before he found that he was pissed off, he was supposed to grow up in a loving and caring house, hell even Severus Snape was listed as a guardian if all of the others couldn't take him, but he was denied, eventually Harry nodded and the reaper continued with his explanation.

"Now if you had grown up in the places you were supposed to, you would already know and be knowledgeable in magic. However, the Dursley's mistreated and abused you, then given the magical blocks that have been placed upon you, your maturation was stunted greatly. This led to you appearing as you do now instead of how you were supposed to, it also led to you being affiliated with the banshee Molly and her two youngest who are not who they appeared to be. Molly and the meddlesome Wizard wrote up a marriage contract that gave them all the wealth that the Potter and Black families had due to you and Ginevra being in the contract, which, now since you've died, they get. Ron, gets to use your wealth for his own gains and Hermione gets into the Black and Potter library like was initially planned. You had been played your entire life, Mr. Potter," the reaper sighed as Harry grew furious with what he was reading.

"Who is the meddlesome Wizard that fucked over my life?" Harry asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Albus Dumbledore, worry not. His punishment has been harsh and he is being tortured over and over again for the rest of eternity. Now, enough about what's happened. I assume Alistair told you that you had options?" the reaper asked and Harry nodded.

"Good, now I have the file here that outlines your different options. I shall go through them with you, many of them are similar but a few of them are very different and your presence will change the outcome of many events drastically," the reaper opened up a black file and then turned it around, he then appeared right next to Harry who jumped a little bit but them focused on the file options.

"As you can see, you can go back right now if you wish. But, in the long run you would fight with your friends, then be forced to marry Ginevra due to the marriage contract. You would be unhappy and work as an Auror, eventually becoming an unspeakable without the knowledge of your heritage and then you would due in your sleep when Ginevra poisons you then takes your fortune and marries Cormac McLaggen. Not the best end if you ask me.

Another option is that you go back to your first day at Hogwarts, you get sorted into Slytherin and become friends with the Malfoy heir, then events occur and you eventually fall in love with one Daphne Greengrass, as well as forming a love bond in the form of a life debt owed to you by Fleur Isabella Delacour, the three of you would eventually marry after you defeat the Dark Lord. However, the three of you would later be killed when Ginevra, Molly and Ronald Weasley attack your home with the help of Hermione who figured out how to get past your wards. Again, not the best end either.

Now, the best option in my opinion is also the riskiest. The other options clearly outline the path you'll take despite your own individual options and feelings. You will be transported back in time with the identity that you were always supposed to have. However, you will no longer be Harry Potter and as such the files on Harry Potter will disappear completely. What Dumbledore kept from you is that you have the blood of three ancients within you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Avalon and all of England, Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay formerly Pendragon. You would enter during the time before the First Wizarding War with Voldemort and of course you would have access to an immense amount of knowledge as well as being the King of Avalon, it entitles you to access to sleeping Knights of the Round Table that slumber in Avalon waiting for their King and the time they are needed again. You would also be required to have a wife for each title, the suggested three would ideally be sisters. The Black sisters of Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix would be recommended by the Bureau. Furthermore, you would have the body you were originally supposed to have. Your opinion on the options?" the reaper asked.

"So, let me get this straight. Anytime I go back during this period of when I was alive as Harry Potter, I'll be killed by Ron and the others?" Harry asked.

"More or less, unless you decide to jump country," the reaper said thoughtfully.

"Then, I want to go back in time then and take my chances," Harry stated and the reaper smiled.

"I'd hope so, but worry not, we won't send you there without knowing any information. Please, follow me," The reaper stood up as Harry's original files burned signifying that he had chosen.

Harry did as directed and walked through another light door following the grim reaper. He then entered a room where four people were standing around waiting for him it seemed.

"So he agreed?" an older bearded man asked and the reaper nodded.

"I'd hoped he would," the only female in the room commented.

"Harry Potter, I'd like you to meet your mentors before you return to the world of the living. Arthur Pendragon, Sir Lancelot, Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay," the reaper said and Harry's jaw dropped causing the four to chuckle.

"Arthur Pendragon will be teaching you politics as well as the uniqueness of his sword Excalibur which you will find in Gringrotts vault 1, he will also be teaching you what it means to be King. Sir Lancelot was and still is the best swordsman in history, he will be teaching you the way of the sword which you need to know to be able to handle Excalibur to the best of its ability. He will also be telling you how to access the Knights of the Round table when you're back in the real world. Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay will be teaching you about magic as well as Wizarding world customs as they are the writers of the original law. You will be learning how to use magic without a wand as they did as well as traditions, rituals and of course, battle magic and elemental magic. You will train here until all four of them are in agreement with your knowledge of each aspect. You will also be working on getting the body you were supposed to have, then when you return to the world of the living, you will be King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon," the reaper explained and Harry just nodded not trusting his voice.

"When do we start?" Harry asked and Lancelot grinned and tossed him a wooden sword.

"Right now!" then Lancelot swung his wooden sword at Harry while Arthur, Merlin and Morgana took a step back, all amused at Lancelot's antics.

* * *

Harry, now properly in the body he was supposed to have appeared in the streets of Diagon Alley. It had taken him two years of being dead until his mentors and ancestors were happy with his performance. In this time he had been allowed to meet all of the immortal Knights of the Round Table for one reason or another, mostly Lancelot enjoyed him having his ass kicked for a good amount of time until Harry had learned to fight off a group of seven Knights at a time with only his sword. Harry had found that Lancelot was by far his favourite Knight and had become a good friend, which he would see again as he returned to Avalon once he was King and of course he knew how to use magic to summon the Knights.

Harry's second favourite person was Morgana surprisingly, the sorceress was kind and patient in her teaching and she was surprisingly skilled with a sword herself. Of course he had conversations with both Morgana and her younger brother Arthur and found out a lot about the myths that were incorrect, Arthur and Morgana were actually close and Merlin had discovered that Morgana had magic and revealed that he also had magic and that he would be willing to teach Morgana. The two eventually fell in love and when Arthur was king, he gave his blessing for the two of them to be married. Harry was actually a descendant of Merlin and Morgana but given that Morgana was a Pendragon it also meant that Harry was the last living Pendragon and thus King.

Harry **(He now looks like Bradley James)** walked into Gringrotts and walked up to the desk. The Goblin didn't even notice him to Harry cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Excuse me Sir, I'd like to request access to my vaults," Harry said, from his lessons with Arthur he had learned that Arthur himself was good friends with the goblins and he, Morgana and Merlin along with the Knights helped them build the first banks before the goblin wars.

"Oh, and who might you be?" the goblin was taken off guard by the respect the teenaged wizard had in his voice.

"I'm new to England having been living and training for most of my life, my name is King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon. And I am requesting access to vault number 1 which you know what is contained in," Harry said respectfully and the Goblin's eyes bulged open and he quickly left his desk and went out a back door. He sooner returned with an older looking goblin.

"Mr. Pendragon I presume? It has been quite a long time since we last saw a Pendragon in here. Please come with me, we'd like to first confirm your identity before we take you to your vault. Hopefully you can see why we must take these precautions?" the old goblin asked hopefully.

"Of course King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, my ancestors taught me all about your customs and practices and their hand in it. For instance, my ancestor Morgana herself enchanted all of the runic knives you use for your tests. I understand perfectly," Harry said and the goblin was surprised by the use of his title and then let out a toothy grin with what Harry had said.

"I doubt we'll have a problem with your identity, your majesty. But for safety sake," Harry followed the Goblin King and the Goblin guards into a private room where goblins were rushing around to get the required materials. Harry just waited patiently and engaged in conversations with the King.

"Where may I ask, have you been?" Ragnok asked.

"I've been raised in Avalon by the Knights, my parents were killed in the great war with Grindelwald and as I was the last of my line, family protections kicked into place and transported me to Avalon where I grew up under the care of Kilgharrah the Great Dragon who guards Avalon. Along with training by the immortal Knights," Harry answered, having learned all about Avalon from his time in the afterlife.

"I see, very interesting. Ah good, we're ready, I assume you know what to do?" Ragnok asked and handed Harry the knife as he nodded and Harry made the cut and allowed his blood to drop onto the parchment before he sealed the cut with a druid healing spell.

Ragnok looked at the parchment and grinned, the wizarding world was about to change with the return of the King.

 _Name: Hadrian Merlin Pendragon_

 _Titles: King of Avalon, heir Emrys, heir Le Fay_

 _Vaults:_

 _Vault 1 – Pendragon Vault_

 _Contains: The Sword in the Stone – Excalibur, 100'000'000 Galleons accumulated over three thousand years, Crown of King Arthur._

 _Vault 2 – Emrys Vault_

 _Contains: The tome of Emrys, the book of the wild, the book of the druid, the book of the dragonlords, 50'000'000 Galleons accumulated over three thousand years, staff of Merlin Emrys._

 _Vault 3 – Le Fay Vault_

 _Contains: The tome of Le Fay, the book of the damned, the book of shadows, the book of Nevermore, 75'000'000 Galleons accumulated over three thousand years._

"We can see that you are without a doubt, King Hadrian Pendragon. It is a pleasure to be at your service, your majesty," King Ragnok bowed and every Goblin in the room also bowed and Harry smiled at them.

"My friend, I have been taught a lot about the history of my Kingdom and your noble race. Once I claim my sword and my crown, I wish to renew the vows that my ancestor, King Arthur and King Ragnok the first made to each other and realign the Pendragon name as well as the Knights of the Round table, to that of the great Goblin Nation," Harry said getting King Ragnok out of his bow and looked down at the Goblin as a mutual acquaintance.

"It would be an honour in which I, King Ragnok the Tenth shall greatly oblige. My father and his father passed on the stories of the Time of the Great King Arthur, the Warlock Merlin and the Sorceress Morgana. To have the heir here and as kind as they were said to be, I am honoured. Now, I shall take you to your vaults personally," Ragnok gestured for Harry to follow and he took a deep breath before he did.

As he entered the vault in which contained two doors, one held the millions of galleons that Arthur's money had become while the other held two things. The crown of King Arthur which could only be accessed once Excalibur was pulled from the ancient magical stone. Underneath the crown hung the golden scabbard that housed Excalibur.

Harry walked up to the stone and admired the sword, he had seen it in Arthur's memory but it was more beautiful than his memory shows. He grasped the hilt and closed his eyes, willing himself to be able to pull the sword from the stone. The sword was removed effortlessly and Harry noted that it felt light despite its size, the sword was magic after all. As soon as Harry had pulled the sword, the protections around the crown and scabbard fell and it allowed Harry to grab the scabbard to put Excalibur in and then with two hands he gently took the crown and turned to Ragnok.

"Would you crown me, King Ragnok?" Harry asked and the Goblin King was taken off guard again by the young King in front of him.

"The Goblin blacksmith Ragnok the second created this crown for King Arthur and King Arthur asked that King Ragnok the first be the one to crown him as a sign of trust and friendship. I was serious about renewing our friendship and I want this to be the first step," Harry said as he held to crown to Ragnok.

Ragnok took it gentle making sure to take absolute care with the ancient relic, Harry got down on one knee and tilted his head. Ragnok then placed the crown around Harry's head and Harry looked up.

"King Ragnok the tenth of the Goblin Nation, I, King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon do hereby wish to renew our vows with the Goblin Nation. Should the Goblin nation require aid, Avalon and I shall give it, I know very well about the Wizards and their attempts to control you and I vow that I will fight to gain you more individual power as a nation, this I swear," Harry said and golden magic swirled around him.

"I, King Ragnok the tenth of the Goblin Nation do hereby accept King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon's vow. And in exchange, offer the alliance of the Goblin Nation as friends and trusted guides, we pledge to aid the new King in all of his missions and his view for the world. Should King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon be attacked, it shall be considered an attack on the Goblin Nation and we shall defend the King and his charges, this I swear," Ragnok replied and the golden magic surrounded him before it disappeared signalling the acceptance of their vows.

* * *

When Harry returned to the front of Gringrotts he was immediately assaulted by camera flashes and he internally cursed. Someone must have heard him announce himself and gone to the Daily Prophet, he would be buying that now that he had a chance, along with other things as well.

"Mr. Pendragon," Harry recognised the man as a younger Barty Crouch who was the Minister of Magic during this period.

"That's King Hadrian Pendragon, Wizard," Harry had two Goblin guards with him and they pointed their spears at him threateningly, Harry gestured for them to drop their spears as Harry addressed the Minister.

"My friends are correct, you must address me as King Hadrian Pendragon, or, your majesty," Harry said coldly and he saw the press taking notes as the Minister paled.

"Be as it may, any visitors to Britain's magical community must register their visit with the Ministry of Magic. We are well within our right to fine you and seize your assets," the minister threatened and Harry laughed.

"Well then sir, I'll have you know that I own all of Britain as King. I'll also have you know that my ancestors were the ones who created the magical community to start with, your laws have no say, in fact, my word, is law. By my right as King I can pretty much enter your ministry and take over the government myself as written in the original founding of the magical council of Britain. Furthermore, I have command over the Isle of Avalon as well as the Knights of the Round table. Do you really want to threaten me?" Harry said looming down at the Minister who paled.

"Now, King Ragnok can you please fill out the required papers for my transition? I believe I have a wife auction to attend. Now, Minister, yes, I know exactly who you are. I will come by the Ministry and check how everything is being run myself, if I am displeased with it, I shall take over and correct things, so you'd better hope I am pleased," Harry said as he brushed past and moved through the crowd trying to ask him questions.

Harry felt a spell come flying at him from behind, he spun around with practiced speed, drawing Excalibur and battered the spell aside. The crowd gasped and Barty Crouch paled as he stunning spell was battered aside by the magical sword and he found himself at the spear tips of the Goblin guards and a furious King stalking towards him.

When Harry reached him, he grabbed the older man by his shirt and slammed him against a pillar causing cracks in it and glared at the older man, Excalibur again resting in its scabbard.

"Tell me, what were you thinking when you did that?" Harry growled.

"I-I…" Barty Crouch choked.

"Yes that's what I thought," Harry tightened his grip then he heard the familiar pop of apparition and the crowd were quickly parted by Aurors, he noted the head Auror walking towards him looked familiar.

"What is going on here?" the man demanded.

"Your minister sent a spell at my back, I want him locked up and I will pass judgement when I come to the ministry tomorrow," Harry tossed Barty to the Aurors who grabbed him.

"Who are you to order the Auror corps around?" the man demanded and Harry just glared back at him.

"I am King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, King of Avalon and all of Britain. Your minister attacked me, I have the power to outright execute him, but I will not. Now do as I say or I shall have your head of Department give me your head," Harry snapped and the man stared at him dumbfounded but did as told and the Minister of Magic was taken away by the Aurors.

Without another word he walked out of Gringrotts followed by the crowd and the apparated away.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Black Ancestral home. Before he returned he was told about this fateful night, the one where Andromeda would be auctioned to the Malfoy's which prompted her to run away with Ted before she finished seventh year, Narcissa would be auctioned off to the Lestrange's and Bellatrix would have been auctioned off to the Rosier's but since Andromeda ran away, Narcissa became a Malfoy and Bellatrix became a Lestrange due to Cygnus Black wanting the alliances of Malfoy and Lestrange over Rosier. He knew what Bellatrix would become and if he could help all three sisters from the eventual torment they each would get, he would. Of course he knew that things would be very different now.

"Who are you?" someone at the door said as Harry approached.

"I am King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, I heard there was some kind of event on tonight. Let me through," Harry said coldly, the man quickly poked his head inside to ask if he was allowed and at mention of his title, Harry was greeted by Cygnus Black III and Druella Black themselves, Harry realised Druella was in the bank when he first arrived and she must have heard his title.

"We were unaware we would be visited by royalty, it is an honour to have you with us tonight, your majesty," Cygnus Black said bowing.

"The honour is all mine, I've heard wonderful things about the Daughters of Black. I've come tonight because I heard of what was occurring and decided to determine whether or not I'd like a daughter of Black for one of my wives, as you know I am also Lord Emrys and Lord Le Fay," Harry said, he didn't like mentioning his titles but he knew during this time that blood and titles meant everything.

"Of course, you are a valuable guest and shall be treated with the utmost of respect in our home," Cygnus stated and opened the door for Harry who walked in and took note of everyone in the room, he would be considered the youngest in the room as he was technically 17 years old.

"Who's the runt, is this a cousin or something. Who does he think he is dressing like royalty?" the voice of a blonde haired male called out as Harry entered and Cygnus and Druella paled and quickly reacted.

"This is King Hadrian Pendragon, he has recently claimed his Kingship and has honoured us with his presence, please don't cause anything on this night," Cygnus seemed to plead, knowing very well the power of the legendary Pendragons, Le Fay and Emrys had at their disposal.

"Hah, I'll challenge that runt," a black haired male standing next to the blonde grumbled and pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!" he shouted and Harry reacted drawing Excalibur again and sent the curse back at the man only he sent his magic through Excalibur which added power to the spell.

When it hit the man who was shocked because his spell was effortlessly sent back at him, he started screaming as if his entire body was on fire, he dropped to the ground writhing in pain. Harry was pissed and he stalked forwards, many wizards and witches got out of his way as he reached the man, he picked him up as the spell wore off and the man's eyes found Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I should send you to Avalon and have my Knight's deal with you," Harry's eyes glowed and so did the crown as lightning struck inside the room and two Knight's in full armour appeared.

"My king?" one asked.

"This peasant attacked me unprovoked, Lancelot and Gawain, I want you to feed him to Kilgharrah," Harry tossed the man to the Knights who grabbed him.

"Lancelot, you remain here, Gawain have Percival help you," Harry said and the third and largest of the Knights appeared from another shock of Lightning.

"Yes your majesty," they echoed and Percival and Gawain disappeared with the man while Lancelot remained, his hand on his sword as Harry claimed a vacant seat. Everyone, seeing the display of power and also seeing the Blood red cloaks with the ancient Pendragon crest on the Knight's knew that the boy was indeed the King.

* * *

Druella paled at the display of power the boy showed and the benefits of House Black to have that kind of protection. She didn't rely believe in Voldemort but Cygnus did and as such many of the pureblood lords here were Voldemort's followers, however if House Black gained the protection of the King, they would be untouchable. Druella walked to the room where her three daughters were getting ready and entered.

"Mother, what is it?" Andromeda asked.

"Girls, listen to me. Sitting outside is a young man who just came to England," Druella began.

"So what, why is he interesting?" Bellatrix said going back to her makeup.

"He is King Hadrian Pendragon," Druella snapped and all three girls looked shocked at their mother's words.

"He's actually a king?" Narcissa asked shakily.

"Yes, now you can see how him being here would affect us, if one of you manage to catch his eye, House Black would have the protection of the King of Avalon and of Britain. Don't screw this up, he has already proven his power by sending Dolohov's cruciatus curse back at him with ten times the power, Dolohov was taken by King Hadrian's Knights and is being fed to something called Kilgharrah, do not make a fool of yourself or House Black, am I understood?" Durella said and all three girls nodded before they quickened up their getting ready, all three eager to see the young King.

"Dolohov was a ruthless man, for someone so young to be able to take care of him and essentially kill him, he must be powerful," Bellatrix commented.

"He's the King of Avalon, of course he must be powerful," Narcissa said.

"Girls, I know none of us actually want to be married off, but if one of us can catch him, perhaps that means that we can protect the others?" Andromeda said and the other two looked at each other.

"Definitely, personally I don't want to be a trophy bride, but if it's to a King then I don't mind," Narcissa sighed.

"Hell, if I manage to catch him I want him to teach me how he fights," Bellatrix said and Andromeda and Narcissa rolled their eyes but finished getting ready.

* * *

When the three Black sisters entered the room Harry was awestruck, he had remembered how Bellatrix had looked when she was a death eater, crazy and broken. Here, right now she looked a vision of beauty wearing an emerald green dress that hugged the right places. Narcissa was the youngest sister and even at the age of 15 she was gorgeous wearing a black dress and her blonde hair was curled properly. Lastly Andromeda looked a vision of beauty, Harry had remembered meeting Nymphadora's mother briefly and the woman was quite beautiful but seeing her now she was even more beautiful in a sapphire blue dress.

The Black sisters looked at the people gathered in the room, recognising many of them as the parents of their Slytherin peers who the three Black girls despised for multiple reasons. However, they spied the young King, sitting down with a Knight standing next to him with his hand on his sword. The young king, although he was sitting down was a good six two metres and more in height, he was fit and muscular yet he had a good look about him. He also had a rough looking beard but it wasn't fully grown, more stubble as if he shaved regularly.

"He is hot," Bellatrix whispered to Narcissa who nodded her agreement.

Harry himself upon seeing the beauty of all three girls had already made his decision. He would save all three sisters from their fates and hopefully be able to keep them happy. Perhaps they would be interested in learning how to fight from the Knight's.

"Thank you all for attending on tonight where we shall hear all proposals for the Daughters of Black, I would also especially like to thank King Hadrian Pendragon for gracing us with his presence," Cygnus said and Harry merely nodded his acknowledgement while the rest of the room remained silent and weary of the young king and the Knights who can somehow bypass any wards if their King requires their presence.

"The first up shall be my oldest, Bellatrix Black who will be in her seventh year at Hogwarts this year. She is an accomplished dueller having won the Hogwarts duelling championship three years in a row and having been in the top 4 of the European junior championships for the past 3 years as well," Cygnus stated.

"The Malfoy's offer 1000 Galleons and a villa in Scotland," the blonde from before said.

"The Greengrass family offers 1500 Galleons and a Home in Windsor," another man commented.

"The Lestrange's offer 2000 Galleon's and Our ancestral home as she would be marrying Rabastan," a dark haired man stated.

"House Black acknowledges the offer of Felix Lestrange, is there any counter offer?" Cygnus asked, Harry leaned over to Lancelot and said something then Lancelot spoke.

"King Hadrian offers 1 Milleon Galleon's and the title Lady Le Fay which will be given to Miss Black after they are wed," Lancelot announced and Druelle's jaw dropped, just how rich was this young king? Narcissa and Andromeda had a similar reaction while Bellatrix kept herself composed.

"V-Very well, does anyone else have a higher bid?" Cygnus said shakily, Harry knew that most of these lords wouldn't have anywhere near the money or power he had but he would let them think they had a chance.

"Alright, it is done. King Hadrian you shall have Bellatrix Black as a bride and in return 1 Million Galleons shall be handed to House Black and Bellatrix will be given the title Lady Le Fay when you are wed," Cygnus said and Bellatrix joined her sisters again, pleased that the young king had taken interest in her.

"N-Next up is the middle daughter, Andromeda Black, she is an accomplished potions mistress entering her sixth year in Hogwarts this year," Cygnus said, his head still processing the young king having offered a million galleons for his oldest daughter, that amount of money would alleviate the Black wealth by quite a lot.

"1500 Galleons and a villa in Scotland and France," the blonde haired Malfoy said.

"2500 Galleons, a home in Windsor as well as our Abraxian farm in London," the Greengrass lord stated.

"3000 Galleons and the Lestrange ancestral home along with the Lestrange manor in London," the Lestrange lord said.

Again Harry whispered to Lancelot who smirked at his King before he cleared his throat gaining all of the attention of the room before he spoke.

"King Hadrian wishes to offer 1 Million Galleons as well as the title Lady Emrys for Andromeda Black when she is wed," Lancelot announced and the eyes of everyone popped out of their heads at this young king's audacity.

"Surely one Black daughter shall be enough," Lord Malfoy said snidely.

"Perhaps 2 Million sounds better then?" Lancelot said casually and many of the wives of the lords fainted where they sat, Druella Black almost included while Bellatrix and Narcissa were speechless.

"V-very well… King Hadrian, you shall also have Andromeda's hand in return for 2 Million Galleons and Andromeda bearing the title Lady Emrys as soon as you are wed," Cygnus said hesitantly, knowing no one can match the young King's offer.

Andromeda sat back down between her two sisters with a smile and turned to Bellatrix. 'Looks like we get to stay together dear sister,' Andromeda whispered and Bellatrix seemed genuinely happy about that factor, she had been worried where her two sisters would go but now she knew Andromeda would be with her.

"Lastly, we have my youngest Narcissa Black. She is entering her fifth year in Hogwarts and while she doesn't have the magical prowess of Bellatrix when it comes to duelling or Andromeda in potions. Narcissa is a very social person by nature and is very diplomatic, she is also quite good at runes and charms," Cygnus informed proudly, clearly Narcissa was his favourite, not that the other two sisters really cared as they loved each other just the same.

"5000 galleons and the Malfoy ancestral home along with our villas in Scotland and France," the Malfoy lord shouted.

"10'000 Galleons and the Greengrass ancestral home, villa in Bulgaria, home in Windsor and Abraxian farm in London," the Greengrass lord shouted.

"15'000, the Lestrange ancestral home, Lestrange manor, along with the backing of the Lestrange house on any Wizengamot bills proposed by House Black," the Lestrange Lord shouted out.

"Very well, I shall accept your proposition Lord Lestrange…" Cygnus began but Harry stood up.

"Now hold on, I believe I should complete my set. I offer a further 3 million galleons for Miss Black's hand as well. I am also going to give her the title of Lady Pendragon and Queen of Avalon and Britain," Harry stated firmly and Narcissa fainted where she sat, Druella fainted as well.

"Surely two daughters of Black are good enough for you, boy, I doubt you can even keep up with one of them," the Malfoy lord said snidely.

"I can assure you _Lord_ Malfoy, I am perfectly fine. Besides, you probably shouldn't bad-mouth me like your friend did. Dolohov wasn't it? Perhaps I should share with you what his fate is," Harry's eyes glowed gold as he waved his hand and in the air formed an image of what was occurring.

Dolohov was kicking and screaming as Percival and Gawain dragged him through the grounds of Avalon and tossed him into a circle without his wand or anything. Soon enough a large ancient dragon landed and looked to the guards before looking at Dolohov.

" _What do we have here?_ " the Dragon asked and everyone in the room wondered how a dragon could speak.

" _The fool attacked King Hadrian Pendragon, he wanted us to deal with him and he thought you'd like the taste of a wizard_ " Gawain said.

" _I haven't tasted someone with magical blood in thousands of years, I shall have to thank the King when he next comes_ ," the Dragon said before devouring Dolohov whole and gruesomely, everyone in the room who was conscious averted their eyes, except Bellatrix who seemed to hold a wicked grin which Harry noticed but decided he would bring up later.

"Do you wish to be next? Kilgharrah could use another meal," Harry suggested and no one said anything.

"Very well, I shall assume you'll accept Lord Black? I do not have all night. I have to return to my home to sort through some things before I return to your Wizengamot, pass judgement over your minster then I have to nominate someone to take over. Furthermore, I also have to look at your education system and determine if it's up to standard with the rest of Europe's," Harry said sounding annoyed.

"Uh, yes your majesty. Just the finance to be exchanged then you may take your brides and show them their home. You know by our laws what is required for the witch to be married?" Cygnus asked cautiously.

"I am well aware, lord Black. I am also aware that a King may marry his bride as young as 14 as within the magical community we mature at a quicker speed than normal humans, now, payment," Harry snapped his fingers and three backpack's appeared in front of him all varying in size.

"You will find that the first backpack contains 1 million galleons, the second two million and the last three million. I can assure you on my word as a king that the amount is correct," Harry walked over to the three girls.

"My lovely ladies," he said and kissed Bellatrix's hand then he kissed Andromeda's hand. He then crouched to where the unconscious Narcissa lay and gently picked her up.

"If you do not mind, I have somewhere else to be. The three girls will be dropped back tomorrow after I have spent the day with them getting to know them, Lancelot if you will," Harry said and Lancelot nodded and bowed before he grasped the arms of Bellatrix and Andromeda while Harry held Narcissa in his arms.

Then in a flash of lightning that left the floors marked they disappeared from the room leaving the guests upset while Cygnus had the house elves grab the bags and begin to count the amount of galleons.

* * *

When they reappeared Andromeda and Bellatrix had to steady themselves and stop themselves from hurling. However, when they go view of their surroundings they marvelled at it. They saw a glistening lake in front of them that expanded upon the horizon where they couldn't see any land. In front of them were ancient stone pillars and they could see Knights in full armour training. And sitting above them was a large dragon that they hadn't seen before in size. It seemed to be watching over the Knights.

"It's beautiful," Andromeda said and Bellatrix found herself agreeing.

"Welcome to the Isle of Avalon, My Queens," Lancelot said before he looked to Harry who nodded and gave Lancelot the go ahead to leave.

"Sorry for the abrupt way in taking you, honestly I didn't plan on anything that happened tonight. But I can certainly say that I am one lucky man to have been given the opportunity of being acquainted with you lovely ladies," Harry said with a bright smile while Narcissa was still unconscious.

"It is quite alright, your majesty," Bellatrix was the first one to speak, she took on a formal tone and bowed, Andromeda followed suit.

"None of that here please, you're guests here and soon to be my queens," Harry smiled and gestured for the two girls to follow him.

They entered the castle which was larger than Hogwarts in their opinion, Harry showed them to their guest room where there was just one large bed. He lay Narcissa down on the bed and turned to her two sisters.

"I know it was early that we left, please take some time to talk among yourselves. I will go and get dinner ready, I know normally those kind of negotiations would involve each of you spending dinner with your respective families that you were sold to. However, I do not have parents, only my knights so I will give you time to wake your sister up and talk and Sir Lancelot shall be along in an hour to inform you when dinner is ready," Harry said then bowed before going to leave.

"Thank you, King Hadrian for keeping the three of us together," Bellatrix said before Harry got out the door, this caused him to turn around and he remembered Sirius and Remus, the only family he really had.

"Sometimes, Family is all we have. Once I had decided upon the two of you, naturally the third had to come as well. I would not tear a family apart in such fashion, now I shall leave you my queens. If you need any help, Mips will be at your beck and call," Harry said and the young house elf popped in to introduce himself.


	2. Call me Harry, not King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

 **Chapter 2: Call Me Harry, not King**

"Cissy, can you hear me?" the voice of a concerned Bellatrix managed to reach the sleeping blonde haired girl.

"Huh? Bella, Andy? I just had the weirdest dream, there was some King at the meeting of lords and he offered Millions of Galleon's for all three of us," Narcissa said as she sat up, then her surroundings registered.

"Holy Fuck," Narcissa exclaimed, her mouth dropping open as Bellatrix chuckled at her younger sister while Andromeda stopped herself from laugher at her younger sister's expression.

"Not a dream Cissy, we're here… In Avalon," Andromeda said gently.

"Wait! Does that mean that I-King Hadrian he…" Narcissa's head was spinning in all kinds of directions.

"Announced his intention to make you Queen Pendragon? He sure did," Bellatrix whistled and Narcissa's mouth opened and closed a few times as she was left speechless.

"Cissy, close your mouth dear sister. You never know what kind of bugs might live here and fly into it," Andy chuckled as she sat on the bed next to Narcissa while Bellatrix was standing up.

"Speaking of King Hadrian, where is he?" Narcissa was looking around the room for the man in question.

"He said this room was prepared for us and left us to talk, said dinner would be in an hour," Bellatrix replied.

"Mips," Andromeda called and the House Elf popped into the room.

"Can Mips be helping yous Misses Black?" Mips asked.

"Could you perhaps get us some drinks?" Andromeda asked and Mips nodded and disappeared only to reappear with a tray of tea and biscuits for them.

"So girls, we need to talk. Obviously all of us expected tonight to be very different and that at best, one of us would gain the King's attention. However, he seems to be enamoured with all three of us. What do you think?" Bellatrix asked coming to sit on the bed while Andromeda poured the tea for the three of them.

"I think that he had an alternate motive than marriage on his mind tonight. He didn't seem surprised when the other Lords in the room shouted out their bids and knew that our father would accept his if he gave enough information," Andromeda said after taking a sip of tea and finding that it was Peppermint, one of their favourites.

"I was hoping to get Lucius, as he was the best looking out of all of the other Neanderthals that were options. However, I will not lie to you, when I saw King Hadrian I hoped he'd notice me. I think we can all agree that he is definitely attractive if he is not one of the most attractive men I've seen, he would easily take first place in Witch Weekly," Narcissa said blushing.

"And I have to admit, seeing what became of Dolohov excited me. He commands a Dragon and an army of immortal knights. I feel as if I can be myself around him and not be judged for what excites me," Bellatrix admitted, the other two Black sister's rolled their eyes knowing very well what excited Bellatrix about tonight; Bellatrix was the type to be attracted to power and there was no doubt that King Hadrian Pendragon had power, a lot of power.

"He is 17 isn't he? It means that he still has a year of magical education to complete. He'll be at Hogwarts this year won't he?" Narcissa asked.

"And Hogwarts has Lord Suites to accommodate students who are also lords and are married/betrothed," Andromeda said catching onto what Narcissa was saying.

"Fuck yes! We don't have to deal with idiotic lecherous perverts in Slytherin!" Bellatrix exclaimed un-lady-like.

"Andy, what are you going to do about Theodore Tonks? I know you two were getting close but with King Hadrian being our Husband to be. You know that you and Theodore can't be anything more," Narcissa asked and Andromeda sighed.

"I know Cissy, if it had been anyone else instead of King Hadrian. I would have eloped with Ted. In another time, perhaps I would have. But King Hadrian, while he may be ruthless, especially regarding what he did to Dolohov. I believe he has the betterment of society at heart, I mean he's a descendant of King Arthur, Merlin and Morgana. Magical Camelot lived in peace and prosperity during their time," Andromeda rationalised.

"How do we feel about sharing our Husband, I would normally not ask but we are sisters," Bellatrix commented.

"I believe there are certain times when one of us would be more useful in comforting King Hadrian than the other. For example, if King Hadrian had to deal with wizards in a physical way, Bellatrix, you would be the Queen he'd require given your duelling prowess. However, if he required someone who knows the political and social aspects, Narcissa would be the ideal choice. Bella you and I both know that Narcissa is the best when it comes to Politics. Whereas I would be useful when it comes to studies and healing, or perhaps going through Wizengamot proposals, I believe we all have a different value to King Hadrian. And besides, we're sisters, we share everything anyway and sharing a Husband shouldn't change that," Andromeda replied and Narcissa voiced her agreement and Bellatrix just nodded.

"Perhaps we should go and find our Husband and talk even if dinner isn't ready yet?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"Mips," Andromeda called and the elf appeared.

"Where is King Hadrian currently?" Andromeda asked.

"King Harry bes out in the grounds Misses Black, he bes training with Sirs Lancelot, Sirs Gawain, Sirs Percival, Sirs Leon and even Sirs Pendragon, Magus Emrys and Sorceress Emrys are watching," Mips said and the black sisters raised an eyebrow at the last three names.

"Could you take us to him?" Narcissa asked.

"Mips would bes happy to take yous to King Harry," Mips said and the three girls got up and followed the house elf through the castle and out onto the grounds.

When the girls saw the King their eyes were drawn to his shirtless and well-toned body. King Hadrian had a six pack and his biceps were clearly defined. When he swung the steel training sword and they saw his back he was equally built like a swimmer. His upper body was covered in swear and he only wore boots and pants, his dark hair pushed to the side and emerald eyes concentrating.

Four Knights were sparring with him, all wielding training steel swords as well. The three recognised the rusty dark hair and chainmail armour of Lancelot who was the King's personal guard at Black Manor. The other three they didn't recognise by name but two of them were the ones that tossed Dolohov to the Dragon.

Hadrian parried attacks from Lancelot and Gawain while ducking under a swing from Percival who was the large and more built knight of the four. The unnamed fourth twisted around Percival and his sword met Hadrian's distracting him while Lancelot took a shot. Hadrian responded by kicking the fourth Knight in the chest harshly sending him flying into the largest Knight, both of them falling to the ground.

Hadrian was clashing steel with Lancelot continuously, sparks flying from where their blades met. Gawain joined in and the three girls watched in awe as the young King fought of two clearly experienced Knights his one sword, which wasn't Excalibur, against two. Soon enough the other two got up, picked up their swords and joined in the fight, four against one.

"He's highly skilled isn't he?" a female voice caused the three Black sisters to jump as they looked to a woman with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. She appeared to be wearing a black silk dress with patterns of roses near the neckline.

"Of course he's more skilled with magic than he is with a blade," she added then looked at the three black sisters.

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners? Morgana Le Fay, a pleasure to meet you," the woman curtseyed and the three black sisters almost fainted on the spot, for Narcissa it would be the second time within an hour.

"Must you make such a dramatic entrance my dear? You'll kill them before the wedding. I apologise for my wife, I'm Merlin Emrys, it is quite nice to meet our pupil's future Queens," a dark haired man came up and stood next to Morgana with his arm around her waist, his eyes amused at the woman's pout.

"Merlin! You're no fun," Morgana complained as her husband pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

"Hadrian, we'll have to stop training. Before your three beautiful women faint from seeing such an attractive young man glistening in sweat," Morgana shouted out after she broke away from the kiss of her husband.

Hadrian and the four Knights looked over and Hadrian let out a smile at the three women which had them swooning. Lancelot used this chance and used the flat of the blade to hit Hadrian's hand causing him to drop the sword with an 'ouch'.

"What was that for!" Hadrian huffed annoyed.

"You took your eyes away from our fight, if it were real you'd be dead," Lancelot said while the other three chuckled at their King.

"Yeah but we were finishing up," Hadrian complained.

"Indeed we were, and you lost," Lancelot said again before he picked up Hadrian's sword.

"No go court your women, we'll handle the training of the other Knight's," Lancelot gestured towards the three black sisters and Hadrian poked his tongue out at his mentor and trusted bodyguard very childlike causing a giggle from the three girls.

Hadrian walked over to them and a house elf appeared with a glass of water, towel and a shirt for him. He took all three, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel and then go to put the shirt on.

"Please, don't put your shirt on just for us. I quite like my view," Narcissa flirted, her eyes glued to Hadrian's six pack and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind," Hadrian replied, putting the towel around his neck and tucking part of his shirt in his pants leaving it and then taking a sip of water.

"Glad to see you're awake Narcissa," Hadrian said, trying to ignore the look the girl who was Draco's future mother, was giving him.

"I see you've met two of my Mentors," Hadrian's eyes shifted to Morgana and Merlin, Morgana had a mischievous look on her face and Hadrian sighed.

"Sorry kiddo, my wife managed to shock your three queens to be," Merlin chuckled and Morgana looked sheepishly at him.

"Yes, I can see Bellatrix is speechless still and Andromeda looks caught between wanting to ask me something and wanting to ask Morgana something," Hadrian noted as the middle black sisters eyes were shifting from Hadrian to Morgana and back again constantly.

"It-I-Err… what?" Andromeda said blinking and shaking her head causing Merlin and Hadrian to chuckle.

"Where'd Arthur go?" Hadrian asked Morgana and Merlin.

"He decided to go and instruct the Knights in training once he saw your three queens making their way over here," Merlin sighed and Hadrian nodded.

"Can I touch them!" Bellatrix blurted out then blushed as she realised the first thing that came to her mind was that she wanted to touch Hadrian's six pack.

"Huh? Sure why not," Hadrian replied when Bellatrix blushed and looked away from him.

Bellatrix reached out a shaking hand towards Hadrian's glistening six pack and let out the breath of air she didn't know she was holding when she felt it. _Fuck he's ripped_ , were the thoughts going through her head as her dainty hand felt the muscles on his chest.

"Hey no fair!" Narcissa's hand immediately joined her oldest sister's hand and then shortly Andromeda, not one to be left out had a hand also touching Hadrian's six pack.

"Ah, to be young. I remember when I first saw you shirtless," Morgana said looking at Merlin.

"Ah… yes, let's not remember that," Merlin looked embarrassed and Hadrian supressed the urge to laugh at what Morgana was referencing.

"King Hadrian sirs, dinners be ready for you and the three queenses," Mips popped in and informed them shaking the three black sisters out of their stupor.

"Thank you Mips," Hadrian said as the three girls removed their hands, Hadrian put on the shirt after windlessly and silently casting a scourgify to clean himself of sweat. He then held out his hand and a belt appeared with a sword and scabbard on it which he then buckled around himself.

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

Harry sat at a smaller round table that was set for four, there were a few salads, some pasta dishes and a roast boar in the centre of the table. The three sisters marvelled at how beautiful the dining room was and were still kicking themselves at how they acted in front of Morgana and Merlin.

"So King Hadrian, how long have you been acquaintances with the Merlin and Morgana?" Andromeda asked as she sipped, and let out a satisfied sigh at the taste of some very expensive and very old wine.

"First of all, please you will eventually be my wives. Just call me Harry. And in answer to your question; forever, I guess. My family died in the Grindelwald war with me being transported here through family magic as a baby. Kilgharrah the Great Dragon and guardian of Avalon along with the Knights cared and raised me. When I was five I was taken to this room when a very particular ring, which was the Pendragon Kingship Ring was and Sir Lancelot put it on my finger and had be call forth my Mentors to teach me how to be King. The stone called Merlin Emrys, Morgana Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon. Arthur taught me how to act like a King and the politics side of ruling while Morgana and Merlin taught me magic. Arthur along with Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and Leon taught me the way of the Knights. I've also got a few more mentors, Japanese general Hua Mulan taught me the way of the warrior, _bushido_ , and the way of the sword, _kendo_. And a ninjutsu master Raizo Akashi who taught me hand to hand combat along with the way of the dragon," Harry replied while the three listened eagerly.

"Alright, we'll call you Harry as long as you don't call us 'Lady Black' or any of that shit, you can just call me Bella," Bellatrix huffed and Harry smiled, there was a time when he hated Bellatrix, but in the two years he spent training in the afterlife, he had learned to let go of any hate from his past life.

"Call me Andy," Andromeda added.

"You can call me Cissy, or my love," Narcissa winked at him and her two sisters let out rather loud sighs.

"So what were you doing before you came to England to accept your Kingship?" Narcissa asked eagerly changing the subject.

"Honestly, I spent most of my time training and learning. I did, however, do some investigations of my own into the difference societies, magical England included," Harry was surprised at how natural it was for him to lie, technically he already knew the current state of each society from his studies with Arthur about global politics.

"What are your views on Muggle-born magicals?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well my dear Bella, I actually am quite open to them. You see, Merlin himself was born from two normal humans, but in his bloodline was that of a Dragonlord. Morgana was a half-blood, her mother was a squib while her father was Uther Pendragon, she and Arthur grew up as brother and sister despite being only half-brother and sister. And as you well know, they're two of the most powerful magical beings in history, and neither required the use of a wand," Harry said with a pointed look, he could tell Bellatrix wanted to say something offensive about blood lines and blood purity but she seemed to be silenced by his words and so she thought about them.

"What are your plans? I mean, besides marrying us?" Andromeda asked.

"Quite Slytherin of you Andy. I've received reports of threats and I'll admit I've come to England to prevent the collapse of the English Wizarding Worlds. There are a few things which I will be rectifying in this country which will take a few years to fully finish, but then again, Rome wasn't built in a day," Harry mused.

"What could be so horrible that it would threaten the entire Wizarding community?" Narcissa gasped at this news.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, although that name is quite muggle is it not? You'd know him by his alias, Lord Voldemort," Harry said and Bellatrix let out a shocked sound and Harry turned his attention to her.

"You see, Tom has been gaining support under the guise of blood purity. But the half-blood is going to cause a massive war which will tear apart both the wizarding and the muggle world. And I intend to stop anyone who threatens my country," Harry said fiercely, giving Bellatrix a pointed look and the oldest of the three cringed and turned her eyes down.

"Many of our family members are obsessed with him, perhaps if you, a King were to talk to them, they'd change their mind?" Andromeda said with a hopeful tone.

"Indeed, perhaps at a family dinner that your mother is most certainly going to request. However, I do also want to fully finish my magical education, so I will be transferring into Hogwarts this coming year. Although I admit, much of my time will be spend restructuring the Education system as well as attending classes. Perhaps you three would be able to help with that?" Harry asked and Narcissa and Andromeda looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Narcissa, I'm also going to need your advice on something tomorrow. But firstly, what are your views on Minister Crouch?" Harry asked.

"He's been an alright Minister, but the guy seems to like his job more than his family. Personally I think that he cares more about his image and satisfying those that are more prominent in society than actually helping everyone," Andromeda said.

"I agree with Andy, he's talked with Uncle Orion many times about his opinions on legislation and I've heard he's only talked to rich, pure-blood lords," Narcissa added.

"Is there someone you would recommend?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Millicent Bagnold, she's currently the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If you are positive about a war coming, then having someone who's fought on the front lines as minister for magic would be beneficial. And if she has the backing of the King then who would realistically go against her?" Narcissa commented.

"Very good, now I believe we should retire for the night. I'm sure today has been a big ordeal for the three of you. Mips has made three beds in your room, I'll have breakfast ready when you wake up," Harry said taking note of the time.

"But we're… **yawn** … not tired," Narcissa protested weakly and Harry, Bellatrix and Andromeda chuckled at her antics.

"Thank you for dinner Harry," the three Black sisters echoed and Harry smiled.

"Thank you lovely ladies for joining me, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry gave each girl a kiss on their hands as Mips lead them to their room again to rest for the night.

Harry had planned to personally cook them breakfast and deliver it to them when they are still in bed in the morning. After two years of harsh training, he was finally ready to stop Voldemort, and while he wouldn't ever have a childhood, perhaps with these three women behind him, he would have the chance for a future. And the best part, Draco Malfoy wasn't there to ruin it.


	3. The King's Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

 **Chapter 3: The King's Promise**

Harry awoke just before sunrise like he was used to doing ever since he ' _died_ ', believe it or not the afterlife does have a sense of time when you're preparing to return to the realm of the living again. Many of the inhabitants, mostly Knights and Knights in training, were still asleep except the primary Knights, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and Leon.

As per usual the four went on an early morning run around the Isle, while it was a cold morning, Harry was used to it and was able to run in just tracksuit pants and a light singlet. They also said good morning to Kilgharrah who was sleeping in his favourite spot and rolled his eyes as the Knight's and the King jogged past.

When Harry got back to the castle the Sun was still rising so he went to his private bathroom and took a shower to clean himself up before dressing himself in black pants, a white shirt which was also chainmail armour, boots and of course the finishing touch was Excalibur on his hip. He then walked to the kitchen.

"King Harry sirs, what can wes be doing for yous?" the kitchen elves asked when he entered.

"I'd like to personally cook my three guests breakfast. If you could set up the tray's that would be great," Harry said and while the elves wanted to protest, they did as asked and prepared four trays with plates, cutlery, bread plates, glasses and bowls.

Harry asked for eggs, bacon, hash browns, peppermint tea leaves, tomato, yoghurt, bread rolls, oranges and oats. From there he cooked them eggs, bacon, hash browns, tea, grilled tomatoes with bread rolls for the main, then a bowl of oats and yogurt was placed on the plate. The oranges were juiced to create four glasses of fresh orange juice and then Harry prepared a separate tray for the tea.

When he was done he clapped his hands together and put a stasis charm on the trays before levitating them and walking out of the kitchens towards the guest room. When Harry entered the room he was greeted by the gentle snores of Bellatrix, deep breathing of Andromeda and the yawn and waking of Narcissa who rubbed her eyes before registering Harry's presence.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise!" Narcissa exclaimed causing the other two black sisters to wake.

"Huh! What!" Bellatrix fell out of her bed in a very un-lady-like manner while Andromeda opened her eyes, stretched and yawned before saying a small 'Morning Harry, Cissy, Bella'.

"I've taken the liberty of cooking you breakfast in bed," Harry said as Bellatrix grumbled and sat back in her bed under the covers to stop her exposed legs from getting cold.

"By cooking you mean you got the house elves to cook right?" Narcissa asked.

"Nope, I cooked this myself. It's one of the things I enjoyed doing before I became the King. I used to have to order the elves to teach me how to cook," Harry said sheepishly as the trays positioned themselves in front of the sitting up girls.

Harry conjured a table and chair and set his tray down and then sat down at the end of Andromeda's bed, as she was in the middle while Narcissa was on his left near the balcony and Bellatrix was on his right near the bathroom.

"Wow that's an amazing muggle skill to learn, Mum never let us do anything of the like except learn about our jobs as the lady of a Household," Narcissa said as her eyes looked at her food in awe.

"Thank you for breakfast Harry," Andromeda smiled at him and he returned it.

"What time is it?" Bellatrix asked as she bit into some bacon.

"8 in the morning," Harry replied and Bellatrix almost spat out the contents of her mouth.

"That fucking early? No wonder I feel so dead," Bellatrix said with a pout causing Andromeda and Narcissa to giggle.

"Ignore her Harry, Bella just isn't the morning type of person. Was always a nightmare to wake her up for breakfast at Hogwarts, the other girls in her year resorted to getting Andy or I to wake her in fear of being cursed," Narcissa giggled.

"I've already been awake for two hours," Harry chuckled and the three Black sisters looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I go for a run around Avalon every morning."

Breakfast was spent eating and talking about menial things, Harry learning about the Black sisters and their personalities while they in turn learned about Harry and his personality. Once breakfast was done, Harry had Mips take the trays away.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Narcissa asked eagerly.

"Well, I'll give you three two hours to get ready. Then we're heading to Gringrott's to get you the promise rings, then to the Ministry of Magic to deal with current Minister Crouch as well as speak with Headmaster Dippet about the coming new year. Then I suppose we can go shopping as I believe I require more clothes and my three wives to be should have a better eye for fashion than I do," Harry chuckled.

"Before we go shopping, can I ask, what kind of armoury do you have here?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well the Knights train with just about anything and the ones that can use magic are also taught the art of wand crafting. So I don't think we need anything to do with weapons Bella," Harry said amused.

* * *

When Harry apparated into Diagon Alley with his three girls, he didn't use the normal means of apparition that they were used to. What he did was use something Merlin had taught him, Lightning Apparition, much quicker than normal apparition and as the name suggests, it creates shocks of lightning as they land.

"You seriously need to teach me how to do that," Bellatrix commented as she inspected her dress.

"Perhaps," was all Harry said as he started walking towards Gringrotts.

"Tosser," Bellatrix mumbled and followed with a snickering Narcissa on her heels while Andromeda rolled her eyes.

When Harry walked up to Gringrotts the goblins at the door bowed and stood aside for him and the three with him. The witches and wizards that were currently in the bank had their attention turned to the young King as all of the Goblins he passed bowed deeply and echoed 'Your majesty'.

"Greetings Sharpclaw, mind fetching King Ragnok for me?" Harry asked the goblin at the front desk.

"Right away, your majesty," he said and went out the back door, a few minutes later he returned with the king.

"King Hadrian, a pleasure to see you. I trust last night went well given the amount of transaction that occurred and the paperwork I had to fill in," Ragnok mused with a chuckle.

"Indeed, while I didn't intend to spend as much, I believe I have spent it well. I am here for the promise rings of each House," Harry said and Ragnok looked to the three women who were nervously standing behind him.

"I see you've collected yourself the Black Sisters, very well. I know they'll do you justice during your rule," Ragnok stated and the witches and wizards in the bank started whispering before the group of four followed Ragnok into his office.

The three Black sisters sat down at the desk set up while Harry stood behind Andromeda who was once again in the middle. Ragnok had armoured goblins bring in three boxes while he prepared the paperwork which no doubt was to be used.

"Firstly, the Pendragon promise ring. This is to go to the one who is the very public Queen. Which one is that King Hadrian?" Ragnok asked as he touched the box with the Pendragon crest, a golden dragon, on it.

"Narcissa Mal… Black, will be Queen Pendragon. She has good social skills and knowledge of politics, which are her main talents as her father proudly announced," Harry said, he almost said Malfoy, two years and he still can't get that wretched name out of his head.

"Very well, your hand Miss Black?" Ragnok asked and Narcissa shakily held out her left hand.

"The Pendragon promise ring is an ancient ring forged for Queen Guinevere. Arthur had both Merlin and Morgana create it together, it's protections will mean that you cannot be attacked or taken by surprise. If you are knocked unconscious it will immediately portkey you to Avalon where Gaius, the healer will take care of you. When you and King Hadrian are officially married and consummate your union, the promise ring will turn into the Lady Pendragon ring," Ragnok explained, Narcissa nodded her understanding and so he took the small gold ring with its dragon head and diamond for the dragons eyes and gave it to Harry who took Narcissa's left hand in his own.

"Narcissa, this ring signifies my promise to love and cherish you as my wife for as long as the both of us shall live. It is a promise that you are to be Queen Pendragon, the Queen of Avalon and of Britain," Harry said as he gently pushed the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand.

"Secondly, the Emrys promise ring. This ring is one of a pair of rings created by Morgana Le Fay and Merlin Emrys when they were to be married. The Emrys Lord and Lady rings were forged by Merlin himself imbued with his magic and protections with the same functions as the Pendragon ring in its protections. This Lady is the protector of the House and the heart and soul are united as one. Again when you and King Hadrian are officially married and have consummated your union, the promise ring will change into the Lady Emrys ring," Ragnok explained.

"Andromeda Ton… Black. While your older sister is a warrior and your younger is a politician. You yourself are a potions mistress and are strong willed and brave of heart, I know this from what I've seen of you so far," not a complete lie, the Andromeda back in his time was all those things.

"Thank you Hadrian," Andromeda smiled.

"Andy, this ring signifies my promise to love and cherish you as my wife for as long as the both of us shall live. It is a promise that you are to be Queen Emrys, Queen of Avalon and of Britain, second to Narcissa," Harry slid the Emrys promise ring on her left ring finger and she smiled at him and leaned up giving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Lastly the Le Fay promise ring. This set of rings was the second pair of rings forged by Morgana Le Fay herself for her and her husband Merlin Emrys. Unlike Merlin, Morgana's rings were created to magnify the powers of the other. It was said that Merlin and Morgana were the two most powerful magical beings to have existed and that when one of them was exhausted in battle they could draw on the strength and magic of the other. This ring has the basic protections, but it's main ability is to enhance the chosen pairs magical abilities in battle and in practical use. This Lady is her Husband's right hand and equal, she fights beside him fearlessly and is not afraid to put him in his place when need be, she is also his rock who holds him sane in the darkest of nights. Again the ring will change to the Lady Le Fay ring when you are officially married and have consummated your union," Ragnok explained and Bellatrix looked like she was about to cry, but she held it in.

"Bellatrix, I did do my research and I did personally attend some of the duels you were in. You are without a doubt a powerful duellist and I would be more than happy to trust you with my life in a battle. With the coming war, I will need someone I can trust above all else. This ring signifies my promise to love and cherish you for as long as the both of us shall live. It is a promise that you are to be Queen Le Fay, Queen of Avalon and of Britain, as well as trusting you to watch my back as my right hand during this coming war," Harry said as he gently slid the Le Fay promise ring around her left hand ring finger, Bellatrix shot out of her seat and kissed Harry which momentarily shocked Harry before he in turn kissed back.

"Hey no fair! I wanted to kiss him first!" Narcissa complained when the two broke apart and Bellatrix just poked her tongue out at her childishly.

"Don't worry Cissy, there's plenty to go around," Harry chuckled before he walked over and captured the younger blonde's lips in his own mouth, Narcissa being bold opened her mouth and sucked on Harry's tongue for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Good at kissing, fuck yes," Narcissa breathed as Harry kissed Andromeda just the same.

"Now then, the last piece of business. King Ragnok I'd like you to set up a trust vault for Cissy, Bella and Andy as they cannot access the family vaults yet," Harry said and Ragnok nodded producing the three papers and a blood quill.

"How much do you want each lady to have King Hadrian?" Ragnok asked as he looked at the three girls with amusement.

"Give each vault 10'000 Galleons," Harry said and the three girls gaped at him.

"Per month," Harry added with a Cheshire cat grin and the three girls were a mix of glaring and flattered.

"Just how much money do you have Harry?" Andromeda asked narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"Taking away the six million I paid your father? I still have 169 Million Galleons between all three vaults, among other things," Harry said sheepishly and Andromeda was left speechless as she tried to come up with some type of way to yell at him.

"You girls will be very well taken care of, don't worry. You name it, if it's within reason, you'll have it. Andy if you want to start your potions apprenticeship, you've now got the funds for the state of the art potions equipment, even a lab of your own if you want. You can buy all the rare potions ingredients. Narcissa you can buy as much clothes and jewellery as you want, I guess you can even bribe people but I do not want you to do that. Bella you can buy all the books that you've desired about battle magic, dark magic, defence magic, even buy yourself the newest armour. Or better yet, I can just buy you a company. I plan on treating you all like the Queens you are," Harry said and Ragnok made note of the price and then handed each parchment and the blood quill to Harry to sign.

"Girls a moment please," Andromeda said and Harry rolled his eyes as the three black sisters got out of their chair, walked a little bit back and put up privacy charms around them while they talked.

* * *

In Cokeworth a man and his wife; who had been around for quite a while felt the return of the king of Avalon the moment he had returned the other day. The two looked to each other and sighed before nodding in agreement, they had two young daughters and while they had been around for many years they had only just gotten lucky enough with children.

"Lily, Petunia can you two please come here?" Gregory Evans called from their main room.

"What for? I'm doing a potions essay for professor Slughorn," Lily Evans huffed as she descended the stairs from her room.

"And I'm getting ready for my date with Vernon," Petunia said irritated and sent a glare at Lily.

"I'm sorry Tuny, but you won't be going on that date. Your father and I have something important to discuss with you about family matters, you can call him and explain to him why you can't come. He'll understand," Morgause Evans said and Petunia while annoyed did just that, apologising, and telling him that something had happened with some family. She then came back to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace next to Lily.

Gregory Evans sighed and then looked to the suit of armour and sword with the dragon crest on its hilt, along with the red tunic clipped on the back of the armour. He and his wife had often wondered if the heir of his brother in law would ever turn up.

"Lily, would be able to grab your Daily prophet newspaper?" Gregory asked and Lily nodded confused as she grabbed the days addition of the daily prophet and handed it to her father, he looked at it before confirming his suspicions.

"It is as I thought, well girls. It's time your mother and I told you the truth about our family," Gregory stood up and walked over to the armour and looked at it touching the hilt of the sword.

"Your mother and I aren't who we appear to be, neither are you two. You see when we entered the muggle world all those years ago, we had to continue changing our names and therefore we created a family tree," Gregory said and Lily's ears picked up the use of the word muggle.

"Muggle? Why are you saying those words Dad?" Lily asked.

"Because my dear, you and your sister are the only children we've been able to have… in over a thousand years," Morgause said gently placing a hand on Lily's.

"Thousand? What are you saying your immortal or something?" Petunia snorted thinking this was a joke before seeing the look on her parents faces.

"Bullshit," Petunia said straight after.

"It defies all the laws of magic and of physics!" Lily stated.

"Yes, well, back in our time magic was very obscure. Your mother would know best, she is a sorceress after all," Gregory said and Lily and Petunia looked to their mother who sighed but she created an orb of energy in her hand and then expanded it to change the rooms image, holding it for a few seconds, before letting the illusion fade.

"Wait, you mean… all this time, you had magic? AND YOU LET ME BELIEVE I WAS THE FIRST OF OUR FAMILY! AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED A WAND?" Lily shrieked at her mother.

"Lily, sweetie, your mother had to keep it a secret. Lest our true identities be discovered. I had hoped that you would be older when we told you this, but, unfortunately we've had to tell you now," Gregory said trying to calm his youngest daughter's temper.

"Why, why revealed all of this now? Why… lie to us? Why let me believe that Lily was special… why can't I do magic?" Petunia said the last part in a bear whisper.

"Because, I want you both to look at this image and then look at my armour and sword," Gregory gave the Daily Prophet back to Lily and both she and Petunia looked at the image of a young man with a crown, a sword on his belt and he seemed to be wearing wizards robes with armour. The crest on his red cape was a dragon, along with the blade. Both girls' eyes went to the armour they were told belonged to their ancestor who was once a Knight.

"They're the same, our ancestor's armour had the same crest," Petunia said.

"Not our ancestor, my armour. This is going to take a lot of getting used to, but your mother and I have been on this earth for a thousand years. My name is Gregory and hers is Morgause. But our last name isn't Evans, well it is because we've had to claim many identities. But a long time ago, we were both known by a different name. I was known as Gregory Eveningshade, Knight of King Arthur," Gregory said and Morgause spoke up after him.

"And I was Morgause Le Fay, younger sister of Morgana Le Fay."

* * *

When Harry, his three fiancés, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and Leon appeared in the Ministry of Magic's atrium, everyone stopped and stared as he made his way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His crown was on his head this time and he was in full 'King' mode as almost everyone he passed bowed. The four knights had taken guard positions around the group causing everyone to move out of their way.

When they entered the department of magical law enforcement, the head of the DMLE Millicent Bagnold met them there along with her second in command, a dark haired man.

"Your majesty, it's an honour to meet you. Minister Crouch is in the cell like you directed, firstly, I would like to apologise for my Auror's actions and words when addressing you. It's been news everywhere now that you've announced yourself, but he didn't know," Millicent apologised.

"It is quite alright; I will forgive his impudence this time. Now I require the minister for a very public announcement. But first, I would like to speak with you," Harry said and the woman nodded.

"Please step into my office," Millicent led the way to her office and opened the door allowing Harry and the three black sisters to enter first before she did.

"What can I do for you, your majesty," Millicent asked bowing formally.

"Please, you may call me Hadrian. We will be seeing each other quite a lot in the next few years Miss Bagnold. Now, what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room, do you understand," Harry asked and Millicent nodded.

"Voldemort's power is growing, before I claimed my Kingship I did a lot of investigating around and found that the young self-proclaimed dark lord has been gathering support amongst the pure-blood supporters of our society. A war is on our doorstep Miss Bagnold," Harry informed and after a few moments of shock, she recomposed herself.

"I see, Voldemort so far had only conducted minor raids and we had him as a minor threat. I shall give note to everyone that he is to be considered a very real threat," Millicent replied.

"Yes, but I have a more important position for you Miss Bagnold. You see, as I said, I've investigated a lot of different things. And Minister Crouch was one of them, his son is also in league with Voldemort and as such Minister Crouch has turned a blind eye. As such, at the suggestions of the three black sisters, my fiancés, I have decided to place you in the Minister for Magic position. Given your frontline experience, I trust you to act accordingly in a time of war," Harry said and Millicent was surprised with this information, sure, she knew Crouch dismissed Voldemort as simply a rebellious teenager who has unfortunately attacked a few half-bloods and muggle-born wizards and witches, but she never expected this information.

"I… I don't know what to say, King Hadrian. This is quite the shock, but I understand that if a war is about to occur, that you would want someone with experience to make important decisions. I am honoured you've chosen me, but what about the Aurors? If I am Minister I cannot also be the head of the DMLE," Millicent said concerned.

"Do you have someone you'd trust to lead the Aurors and aid you as Minister?" Harry asked and Millicent thought before she knew.

"Yes, there is one Auror who is just the person I can think of. He would be ideal for the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is a pure-blood, but he is a fair and honest man. He's saved my life a few times in the field as well," Millicent said.

"Very well, what is his name?" Harry asked.

"Charlus Fleamont Potter."


	4. Shopping with the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **Thank You everyone who reviews! It spurs me to write more for you more quickly!**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shopping with the King**

Charlus Fleamont Potter sighed as he put down the daily prophet. Minister Crouch attacked the King, what an idiot. Now, Charlus wasn't quite sure that this young man, Hadrian Pendragon, was the King. But the Goblins certified that he was and the goblins, while they can be vindictive, have always been honest in their dealings.

"Something on your mind dear?" Dorea Euphemia Potter Nee Black, his wife asked from where she sat reading a muggle book.

"Nothing of concern dearest. Where are Sirius, James and the other two boys?" Charlus asked.

"The boys are in James' room, working on that silly map of theirs. Although I'm sure they're also gossiping about the return of the King to the wizarding world, is it true my love?" Dorea asked and Charlus nodded.

"It's true, and the idiotic Minister for Magic had to make the mistake to attack the young king when his back was turned. The young king turned around with such unnatural speed and drew his sword. Dorea, what kind of sword can redirect magic?" Charlus asked and Dorea understood his meaning.

"It was said only the legendary sword Excalibur, which would only allow itself to be wielding by the true King of Avalon, could do such a thing. Not even Godric Gryffindor's sword can redirect a spell, as powerful as the artefact is," Dorea mused.

"The boy was indeed the King, I do not know what this means for the Wizarding world as I had to escort Minister Crouch to his cell and set up guards that wouldn't be bribed. Dorea, the young man is not one to be messed with, I've heard from witnesses that the young man can summon the fabled immortal Knights of the round table to him should he need them," Charlus informed.

The lighting up of the floo drew the adult couple's attention as Millicent Bagnold, Charlus's boss appeared in the flame. Alarmed, Charlus got up straight away and drew his wand.

"Madam Bagnold, is something the matter? Has there been another attack of the Knights of Walpurgis otherwise known as Death Eater's?" Charlus asked.

"Nothing of the sort, actually I'd like to talk to you. May we come through?" Millicent asked hesitantly and Charlus nodded.

"Of course, I'll open up the channel for you," Charlus said tapping into the wards of Potter Manor and opening them for the floo.

The green flames flickered and roared as Millicent Bagnold stepped through, however the other people that Charlus expected to be Aurors, completely took him by surprise. King Hadrian Pendragon walked through the floo behind Millicent Bagnold and then the three black sisters.

"Your majesty, this is a surprise," Charlus said and Dorea was immediately standing next to her husband and both bowed low to the young king.

"Forgive our tardiness, had we known we were receiving you, we would have prepared," Dorea added.

"It is quite alright, I only just informed Madam Bagnold here of the changes being do…" Harry was stopped mid speech when the ruckus of four males could be heard and then running down the stairs and the bodies of a young Sirius Black and James Potter came bursting through the door only to stop when they saw the people in the room.

"James! Sirius! What on earth are you doing! Your behaviour is unaccepted in front of the King!" Dorea scolded and James and Sirius paled before they bowed immediately before Sirius popped his head out of the door and whispered loudly to the other two males who stopped running and instead entered the room dignified. Harry was amused as Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter all straightened their backs and bowed lower than Charlus and Dorea had.

"Your majesty, we are sincerely sorry for our behaviour. We did not know you were at the House with mother and father," James Potter spoke up, all four boys still not daring to look at the young King. Harry was amused, he had never gotten the chance to see his father, and now his father was acting like a brash Gryffindor, he briefly wondered what his mother was like.

"Aww, is itty, bitty, baby, Potter apologising," Bellatrix snickered and Narcissa giggled while Andromeda rolled her eyes at her two sisters.

Harry could see all four boys tense at the voice of Bellatrix, especially Sirius Black who had been cast out of his family and wasn't allowed to visit his cousins.

"Bella, dear sister. I think you broke them," Andromeda spoke up and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you four gentlemen stay like that any longer, your backs are going to cramp and you'll have difficulty in finishing that map of yours if your backs are unable to support your upper body," Harry commented and the four boys looked up at him in shock to see his face amused.

"Wha-how did you… what?" James Potter spluttered out.

"I know all about what has been going on in Hogwarts, and outside of it as well. I spent a year before taking my Kingship to research and I know exactly who the four troublemakers of Gryffindor are," Harry said and the four paled even more before Harry tossed something and Remus only just managed to catch it.

"You're going to need to by a proper rune kit, _Charms of the Cartographer_ by Percival Rodriguez and _Maps for War_ by Vladimir Dracul, if you want it to have the effect required for your plans," Harry said and Remus opened the pouch to see it full of Galleons and the four boys looked at Harry like Christmas had come early.

"Your majesty, that is most generous of you," Charlus said, watching the interaction between the young King and his son and his friends.

"Lady Potter, perhaps we can talk in the private study while my three fiancés socialise with your son and his friends? I believe they are as close as family are they not?" Harry said noticing the look Sirius was giving the three black sisters and he could tell that Narcissa and Andromeda desperately wanted to speak with Sirius, while Bellatrix seemed amused.

"Of course, your majesty. You boys be on your best behaviour with the future queens, am I understood?" Dorea sent a pointed look at the four boys who gulped and then nodded while Harry turned to the three black sisters.

"You three have a good talk, come find me in the study when you're done," Harry said following Lord and Lady Potter, his grandparents, and Millicent Bagnold to the study at Potter Manor.

"You are quite generous your majesty; how can I repay you?" Charlus asked as the group of four sat down in the study and Dorea asked the house elves to bring them some tea.

"Think nothing of it Lord Potter, and please call of Harry, or Hadrian if you must," Harry said with a smile and the two Potters looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Then please, call us Charlus and Dorea," Charlus said and Harry nodded.

"So Madam Bagnold, what is the occasion for the visit with the King?"

* * *

A full explanation, with Petunia and Lily having fainted a few times each, they were finally wrapping their heads around what they were told. Lily was still coming around to the whole idea of her mother being a sorceress and the younger sister of one of the most powerful magical beings to exist. Morgause had promised that she would begin to teach Lily the family magic when she was ready and Lily had accepted it while Petunia just remained quiet.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lily asked.

"I am going to contact my brothers and we will organise for us to move. Petunia, I know that you and Vernon Dursley had only just started dating, but you're going to need to tell him that we're going to be moving away. I understand that you may be angry, but you have a destiny that you've yet to unlock," Gregory said placing a gentle hand on his oldest daughter's shoulder.

"I know dad, I just… I just can't believe it's real. It's all real," Petunia whispered.

"I can show you if I must?" Gregory said and Petunia nodded.

Gregory walked over to his armour and Lily, Petunia and Morgause were watching him. He looked over to his wife who nodded at him before he took up his sword and held it in both hands.

"Knights of the round table, I call to you. Brothers and Sisters please appear before me," Gregory spoke clearly and there was a sound that was as loud as thunder and the lights in the room flickered.

Standing in front of Gregory had appeared four Knights, all wearing armour, the same red cloak with the golden dragon crest, and were surveying their surroundings.

"Gregory Eveningshade, so good to see you again brother," Gawain said with a smile and pulled Gregory to his feet, the two shook hands in the old warrior fashion, grasping forearms.

"Lady Eveningshade, so wonderful to see you again," Lancelot knelt and kissed Morgause's knuckles and then the Knights noticed the two young girls.

"Oh, been busy you two?" Gawain said looking at Gregory with a smirk and Gregory rolled his eyes while Leon hit Gawain in the back of the head.

"Gawain, be polite will you," Leon scolded and Gawain rolled his eyes.

"Right, right. Well allow me to introduce myself, fair maidens. I am Sir Gawain, Knight of Avalon," Gawain bowed and took Petunia's hand in his and kissed her knuckles causing her to blush before doing the same with Lily who glared at the older Knight.

"Ignore him, not all of us are like him. I'm Sir Lancelot, Knight of Avalon and Hand of the King," Lancelot said giving a slight bow.

"I'm Sir Percival, Knight of Avalon," Percival said in a deep voice and Lily and Petunia couldn't help but look at the size of the man.

"And I'm Sir Leon, Knight of Avalon. It is a pleasure to meet you," the rusty haired Knight said and Gregory smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans…" Lily said but then broke off.

"I'm Petunia Evans…." Petunia said and broke off in much the same way.

"I'm sorry, they're still wrapping their heads around everything we've told them," Morgause said gently squeezing both Lily and Petunia's hands to comfort them.

"Quite alright my Lady," Leon replied.

"So it's true, a King has come forward?" Gregory asked.

"It is true; he had been raised in Avalon most of his life having been the last of his family as they were all killed in the Grindelwald War. Family magic protected him and sent him to us where we cared for him until he was old enough and knowledgeable enough to be revealed to the world," Lancelot said and Gregory and Morgause nodded.

"Well then, my family and I will pack our things. It's time we moved back to Avalon," Gregory said and the four Knights smiled.

"Glad to have you back, Lord Eveningshade, the Demon of the Knights," Gawain said slapping Gregory on the back.

"Demon of the Knights? I've read about the myths; the Demon was a Knight who felled entire companies of soldiers on on his own… Surely that can't…" Lily said looking at her father, really looking at her father, who seemed a bit embarrassed.

"It really isn't that impressive compared to these guys," Gregory mumbled while Gawain laughed and slung an arm around Gregory and grinned.

"Look mate, just because Lancelot killed a Griffin, Percival saved the King, Queen, Merlin and Morgana, I saved the King, Leon taught the King, it does not mean you taking on thousands of soldiers in the name of the King, was any less brilliant," Gawain smirked and Gregory groaned and Morgause looked amused.

"Perhaps it best we let your father catch up with his brothers, they haven't seen each other for a good 800 years since we left Avalon to assimilate into society," Morgause said leading her two daughter's out of the room when Gawain found the alcohol.

* * *

"I knew Voldemort was going to be a problem eventually, but a war, really?" Charlus downed another glass of firewhiskey.

"Indeed, the half-blood seeks power and is playing the pure-bloods and their blood purity to his advantage," Harry said.

"I see, so that's why Crouch is forcefully being retired by you and Madam Bagnold is being placed as Minister for Magic. But what of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Charlus asked.

"That's where you come in, Madam Bagnold has told me of your fairness and sense of right and wrong. As such, she has recommended you for the next Head of the DMLE. And I, after being showed your file, have agreed with her wholeheartedly," Harry informed and Charlus was taken aback.

"I-I'm honoured for what you've done for me Hadrian. House Potter will always be in your debt," Charlus said.

"You are most welcome, now, I best be on my way. I have three women to take shopping then return to their home," Harry shuddered at the idea of shopping with the three Black sisters.

"Bit of advice Hadrian, don't argue with a daughter of the House of Black," Dorea chuckled and Charlus nodded his agreement earning a slap on the arm from Dorea and Harry chuckled at his grandparents.

"I'll take that under consideration Dorea, now, where would my three fiancés be talking with your son and his friends?" Harry asked.

"Most likely in the common room, I'll show you the way while Charlus and Madam Bagnold converse over the war the DMLE needs to be structured," Dorea stood up and gestured for Harry to follow.

When Harry entered the room he found the three Black sisters giggling and smiling as they talked with the four boys, well, Narcissa and Andromeda were while Bellatrix remained as stoic as possible.

"Had fun talking?" Harry asked and the four boys shot up and bowed.

"Your majesty," they echoed.

"Please, just call me Harry, or Hadrian. We'll be seeing a lot of each other this coming year. I'll be attending Hogwarts for my last year after all. Now, we need to go because I promised to take these three lovely ladies shopping," Harry said and the three sisters got up wearing Cheshire cat grins.

"God help us all," Sirius murmured and Harry and the other three boys chuckled.

"Indeed Sirius," Harry said and they walked back to the reception room where the floo was activated.

"Thanks for the lovely chat Siri!" Narcissa hugged Sirius, followed by Andromeda and a reluctant Bellatrix.

"Your Maje… Hadrian, take care of them please?" Sirius asked.

"Worry not, they'll be safe with me," Harry smiled at his young godfather.

With an echo of 'goodbye' Harry and the three Black sisters flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Well then, now that we're shopping. We need to take you to get more clothes, and Hogwarts Robes. However, I think we should have the Pendragon, Emrys and Le Fay crest on all of them instead of the Hogwarts crest," Narcissa said beginning to pull Harry along behind her as she made a beeline for Twilfitt and Tattings.

"So you'll need an owl, books, robes, you don't need a wand do you?" Andy asked and Harry honestly hadn't thought about a wand since he had been so used to using Excalibur, but he guessed he shouldn't use Excalibur as wand.

"I'll need a wand," Harry said.

"Great, we'll take him to Hephaestus the Wand Crafter in Knockturn Alley," Bellatrix chipped in.

"Andy, while we're getting everything. I also want you and Bella, you as well, to look for any books, ancient or not, to add to the Pendragon Library in the castle," Harry said, he could immediately see the gears in Bella and Andy's head turning as they registered what he was saying.

"Okay, so Twilfitt and Tattings for robes for all four of us, then we'll head to Hephaestus and order the wand to be crafted, then return and go to Magical Menagerie for owls or a familiar if you manage to find one, then to Eeylops Owl Emporium for the items required to care for the owl. From there we'll head to Flourish and Blotts to get our Hogwarts books. Then we'll go back into Knockturn Alley for Harry's wand. What should we do from there?" Narcissa asked her two sisters.

"Check out Borgin and Burkes and Cobb and Webb's," Bellatrix said.

"I'd like to go to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to get some of my mastery items, however, if I can't get the other items I want. I want to go to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary in Knockturn, and if they still don't have some items then I guess we can go to Dragon Alley or Wildenyte Alley and take a look there as well," Andy said.

"Alright, well then, that's sorted," Narcissa said.

"Do I get to add anything into this?" Harry asked the three girls and they all looked to each other.

"No, Husband," they said sheepishly and Harry chuckled.

"Well then, lead the way," Harry said and Narcissa pulled him into Twilfitt and Tattings following by the other two black sisters.

As soon as they entered the lady at the front desk ordered her best attendant to see to their needs, as royalty they were entitled to being served first. The attendant tried to sell their most expensive fabrics and Harry was clueless about fabrics and probably would have gone for them, however, Narcissa knew exactly what she wanted as did the other two Black sisters. When it was Harry's turn, Narcissa had a field day with designing his outfit and Harry, for the first time, regretted his decision.

"Dear, be a good husband and I'll reward you later," Narcissa ushered Harry into a change room handing him what she wanted him to try on while Andy and Bella smiled at their younger sister.

"So… you're going to reward him?" Bella smirked and Narcissa turned beet red.

"I uh… meant like kissing or some cuddling… I didn't- I wouldn't… shut up!" Narcissa stamped her foot as her two older sisters were giggling at her.

Meanwhile Harry was dressing himself while mumbling to himself 'remind me why I decided on these three?' when he was done he exited and Narcissa, Andy and Bellatrix assessed the outfit before approving and Harry got back into his clothes from before. Then Narcissa proceeded to order everything and held her hand out to Harry who sighed and handed her a pouch of galleons.

"Not even married yet and I'm being bossed around, aren't I the king?" Harry muttered and Bellatrix giggled.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll make it worth your while. Besides, every husband knows not to argue with his wives, soon to be married or not," Bellatrix said giving Harry a kiss on his left cheek while Andy kissed his right. This was only the beginning of their shopping adventure.

* * *

Harry and the three Black sisters returned to the Black Manor that night. Mips and the other house elves had a field day taking all of the shopping and putting them in the wardrobes in the master bedroom. Andy had decided she wanted a potions lab at the castle which Harry had obliged and had bought all of the required equipment she needed and the House elves had begun transporting it all there. Bellatrix and Andy had found numerous books they wanted to go through while Narcissa had subscribed to the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly and a few other magazines. Harry had found a snowy white owl that reminded him of his own and decided to rename her Hedwig after his owl who died saving him from a Death Eater attack.

"King Hadrian, did you have a good night with my three daughters?" Cygnus asked as Harry and the girls flooed into the manor.

"We had a very nice conversation and then we went shopping," Narcissa spoke up.

"I wasn't talking to you Narcissa," Cygnus said and Narcissa shrunk back standing with her two sisters.

"Cygnus Black, we had dinner and I took them shopping for all their needs. Now, I have some business to attend to. I trust that no harm shall come to Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix while they stay here?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but perhaps you would stay for dinner?" Druella asked.

"Perhaps another time, I wish to speak with Lord Black, the Black of Blacks. As well as the rest of the family about certain rumours that have been passed around this country," Harry said coldly and everyone in the room felt a cold chill run up their spines.

"I shall inform Lord and Lady Black immediately, thank you for everything you've done King Hadrian. Shall we see you tomorrow?" Cygnus asked.

"You shall, we still need to go and pickup our purchases and I wish to organise some things with the three girls," Harry said and Druella's interest piqued at that.

"What would that happen to be?" she asked and the three Black sisters frowned.

"That will be between me and my future wives to discuss amongst ourselves, private royal family business," Harry stated as he turned to the three girls.

"My dears, I shall bid you a good night. I hope you've enjoyed yourselves in my company and I shall see you tomorrow for our chat and picking up the shopping. Should you need me, I've assigned Flora to respond to whatever needs you have and if you are in trouble, your promise rings will protect you," Harry bent and kissed the cheeks of all three girls who blushed and said a small 'thank you' to him.

Harry then turned and disappeared in a crack of lightning which caused all of the candles and lamps to flicker.


	5. Dinner with the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **I would like to take the time to officially thank everyone who reviews, while the story may appear to be going fast at some points. It would take too long and require a lot of motivation to write Harry's two years training in the afterlife; I would like to say that Harry returned to the world of the living once he was ready for the task ahead of him, Black sisters and all.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dinner with the King**

Harry was left to his own thoughts that night, he wondered about what he had decided. Sure he had ample time to prepare, two years, yet the Black sisters were unpredictable. He felt bad about taking Andromeda away from Ted, but the head of the Bureau had insisted that if he decided on two Black's, the third should be included.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were nothing like he knew, Bellatrix was level headed and logical, she thought about her actions and their consequences. Sure she still had some level of the insanity that he remembered, but it was drowned out by logic and reason. Narcissa was the exact opposite, sure he had only met her at Malfoy manor when they were captured. However, this Narcissa was… a typical teenaged girl, one that was quite possibly falling in love with him.

"Hadrian," a voice brought Harry out of his internal monologue and he looked to see Lancelot.

"Ah, Lancelot. How can I help you?" Harry asked as he placed his cutlery down and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Not really one of those types of calls Hadrian, I wished to inform you that Lord Eveningshade has called us and is moving his family to Avalon. They wish to meet you when they arrive in a few days," Lancelot said and Harry nodded and gave a smile.

"Of course, you've spoken many great things about this Knight. It would be my honour, inform them that the night they arrive, they are all invited to have dinner with me," Harry said without really thinking things over.

"Very well, good night Harry," Lancelot bowed and Harry replied with a 'Night Lancelot' before the Knight left Harry to go back to his thoughts.

Harry found it difficult to sleep like he usually would, he decided to have a glass of scotch on the rocks and stood on his balcony looking out over the water, it was a relatively warm night at Avalon so he was shirtless and only wore silk pyjama pants.

The moon was out and glistening, illuminating the grey clouds; Hedwig was perched on the balcony and looking at Harry with calculating eyes. She hooted softly and Harry smiled at her.

"I'm alright girl, just going through some things," Harry said and Hedwig flew over and perched herself on the back of the chair he had sat on to look at the view and drink his scotch. She gave him an affectionate nip and hooted softly in his ear.

"Yeah I know," Harry sighed as he downed the rest of his scotch and placed the glass on the table outside before walking back into the master bedroom and laying down in bed and looking at the ceiling.

A pop brought him out of his thoughts and he shot out of bed to find Narcissa standing there in a nightgown, she looked like she had been crying for some time and Mips gave Harry an apologetic look.

"Cissy, are you okay?" Harry asked standing up and walking over to her.

Without warning Narcissa lurched forward and caught Harry unawares, causing both of them to fall back onto the bed. Harry ended up on his back on the bed while Narcissa was on top of him. Harry looked at the younger girl and she moved so that she was straddling him.

"Narcissa is everything okay?" Harry asked, trying to ignore his growing erection.

She didn't reply, instead she attacked his lips hungrily. Harry found himself kissing back as Narcissa kissed him, her left hand was on his chest while her right hand was running up and down Harry's side. Her nails raked across his skin causing a very real reaction between his legs. The kissing intensified as Narcissa opened her mouth and allowed Harry's tongue inside, which she sucked on eagerly. Her right hand trailed down and Harry felt it grasp his very hard erection. He tried to bring his thoughts around when he smelt the smell of alcohol in her breath.

Using as much strength as he could as to not hurt the younger girl he pulled himself out of the kiss and sat up holding her arms in his hands in a firm grip but made sure he didn't hurt her.

"Cissy, I can smell the alcohol in your breath. While I would want to continue, I can't, knowing you've been drinking," Harry said in a soft but firm voice and Narcissa just sat there shocked that he was rejecting her advances.

"Harry I…" Narcissa got out before she burst into sobs and Harry pulled her to him and allowed her to cry against his chest.

"What happened sweetie?" Harry asked gently as he rubbed her back and allowed her to cry.

"My ~hickup~ father ~hickup~ got angry with me…" Narcissa got out and Harry found himself pissed that her father had made her cry.

"What did he do?" Harry asked in a low tone.

"He… He and mother shouted at me after you left… said I shouldn't have spoken to them as I did… that I was being disrespectful… my father… he used the cruciatus on me as punishment… I-I… I got Mips to bring me to you… cause you make me feel safe and I just… I just wanted you to want me Harry," Narcissa said quietly, the last part being but a whisper.

Harry was upset at the start but by the end he was just absolutely pissed. How dare her father use an unforgiveable on his own daughter. He would have a very stern talk to all of the Black's, especially Cygnus. For now, though, he had an upset fiancé to take care of.

"Are Andy and Bella okay?" Harry asked first off.

"Mother sent them to their rooms before I was punished…" Narcissa replied without moving her head from Harry's chest.

"Very well, Mips will inform both of them in the morning. For now, I could use some company? And I don't think you want to be alone," Harry said and Narcissa nodded and so Harry and Narcissa slid into his large bed.

"Thank you, for everything Harry," Narcissa said quietly as she curled up to Harry's right hand side of his body, placing her head on his chest and her right arm over his stomach while Harry's arms wrapped around Narcissa. The two then closed their eyes and Harry found himself experiencing a peaceful sleep, void of any nightmares.

* * *

Petunia Evans was in her room sobbing, her little sister Lily had been in to try and comfort her. When she had gone to tell Vernon that they had to break up, she found Vernon in bed with her best friend Roseanne. Outraged Petunia shouted at Vernon who shouted back before Petunia slapped him for calling Lily a 'no good freak who should be put down' and stormed out of the room cursing over her shoulder.

It had been a few days since this occurred and her mother and Lily had helped pack her things away while she was upset. She thanked them as best she could but she was still emotionally hurt as she and Vernon had been together for two years and he cheated on her with her best friend. She wished that she was born like Lily was, how is it that her mother and her sister have magic but she doesn't. It was unfair.

"Tuny, can I come in?" her father's voice brought her out of her dark thoughts.

"Sure," she rasped.

The door opened and Gregory walked in and sat on the bed next to where she was curled up.

"Sweetie, I know your mother and I have asked this a lot. But are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I guess so… it's just… we were together for two years. And he cheated on me with Rose," Petunia spat out while staring at the ground.

"Think of it this way, good thing you found out now and didn't marry him. And with us moving away, you'll be able to start anew," Gregory said pulling Petunia into a hug which she gladly gave her father.

"I suppose you're right. Does this mean I can learn magic like mum and Lily?" Petunia asked looking at her father.

"Unfortunately, magic doesn't work like that. However, I'm sure the new King will allow you to view magic and even watch how it's being taught," Gregory said and Petunia nodded, upset but understanding that not everyone is chosen to wield magic.

"We're leaving tomorrow, is everything packed?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, Mum and Lily did most of it because of…" Petunia trailed off and Gregory got the idea and smiled.

"Your mum and sister love you kiddo, and so do I," he gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room leaving Petunia to ponder her thoughts.

* * *

Harry had been absolutely furious with Cygnus and Druella Black the morning after he woke up with Narcissa in bed holding him. He gently slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom for a morning shower, it was early and he needed some time to think about what he was going to do. He ended up cooking Narcissa breakfast and brought it in to her when she was waking up, she blushed as she remembered the night before and tried to apologise but Harry told her not to worry and that he was glad she felt she could come to him about it. When he took her back to Black Manor to collect Bellatrix and Andromeda, he informed Cygnus and Druella that he was not pleased with how they treated Narcissa after he left and that he would be talking with Lord Black and everyone over dinner.

It was finally the night of that dinner and Harry had taken the liberty to get all of his proper clothes ready. His wand was in a holder on his wrist if he needed it but he had Excalibur at his waist and he knew he would be fine. The thee Black sisters had chosen to prepare in the Queen's suite in the castle and that they would all travel to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

When Harry saw Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda his breath was taken away by how beautiful they were. Narcissa had gone for an emerald green dress that hugged her still developing curves and she wore black heels. A black coat was also over her shoulders with the Pendragon crest on it. Bellatrix had gone for a black dress that was form fitting for her body and wore black combat boots, her matching black coat had the Le Fay crest on it. Andromeda decided to wear a yellow sundress and flats instead of the more formal dresses that Bellatrix and Narcissa wore. She also had a black coat with the Emrys crest on it.

"You all look beautiful," Harry said finally being able to speak.

"Thanks Harry," they said and each of them gave him a kiss.

"We ready to go?" Lancelot asked, he and Gawain were dressed in full armour as they were to be the bodyguards at the dinner.

Harry nodded and they all got ready, Bellatrix took Lancelot's arm while Andromeda took Gawain's and Narcissa took Harry's. They lightning apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher!" Bellatrix called out and with a pop the House elf turned up.

"Please inform everyone that we are here," Narcissa said and the elf popped away. Moments later the door was opened and Harry was looking into the eyes of Orion Black, Sirius's father.

"Your Majesty, thank you very much for accepting our dinner invite. My name is Orion Black, Lord of House Black and Black of Black's. It is an absolute honour that you are marrying not one, but three Daughters of the House of Black," Orion bowed low and respectfully.

"Lord Black, a pleasure to be here," Harry said and Orion stepped out of the way for them to enter.

"Uncle Orion, great to see you again," Andromeda said giving the older man a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You as well Andy," Orion gave each of the three women a kiss on their hands to show a sign of respect to their new title.

"Might I ask, what are the guards for?" Orion asked looking at Lancelot and Gawain.

"Security detail, Knights of the round table. You never know who might attack you on the streets," Harry shrugged.

"Kreacher will take all of your coats and hang them up for you," Orion said as the elf popped in and each of the girls took off their black coats and handed them to Kreacher, Harry followed suit and handed his blood red coat to the house elf as well.

"Please, this way. Everyone has gathered," Orion gestured leading the way to the dining room.

When Harry and the three Black sisters entered the dining room all the occupants stood up. Harry recognised a younger Walburga Black, Cygnus and Druella were also there. A younger version of Sirius, Regulus was also there. There was also a man with dark hair who Harry didn't recognise, he was standing and being respectful.

"Your majesty, I would like to introduce you to my family. My son, Regulus, heir of the House of Black, my wife Walburga, and of course you already know Cygnus and Druella. However, this young man is a guest who has been wanting to speak with you," Orion said introducing his family members, before the man in question stepped forward.

"Greetings your majesty, my name is Thomas Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin," Harry had to fight for his composure to not lose itself. Behind him the three Black sisters stiffened, knowing what Harry told him of the man.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lord Slytherin," Harry said, his years of political training with Arthur coming into play.

"Are you afraid of an attack your majesty? I can see you brought two guards," Cygnus commented casually.

"You never know where you may be attacked, Mr. Black," Harry replied.

"Well, shall we sit. And can I just say that is an absolute honour to meet you in person your majesty," Walburga said.

"Likewise, though I do believe that one person is missing?" Harry mused as he sat down at the end of the long table with Narcissa sitting to his right and Bellatrix on his left, with Andromeda next to Narcissa.

"Who would be missing from this family dinner?" Walburga asked feigning ignorance.

"Sirius Black, your eldest son if I'm correct? I had the pleasure of meeting the boy when I was conducting business earlier in the week," Harry said casually, the three Black sisters remained quiet.

"That blood-traitor was cast out of the House of Black, he is not a part of this family," Walburga spat out and Harry could see a brief look of guilt come across Orion's face which he immediately removed and returned to his stoic expression.

"I see," Harry's expression darkened and Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda each touched his hands with theirs and Harry took in a breath and returned to his composed King expression with Lancelot and Gawain standing on either side of Bellatrix and Narcissa and Andromeda, acting like intimidating guards.

"Perhaps we should have some drinks? Kreacher," Orion called and the elf appeared.

"What can Kreacher be getting master?" the elf asked.

"Please bring us the bottle of Firewhiskey from the Black Family cellar that I had put aside for tonight. And some Butterbeer for Regulus, Andy, Cissy and Bella," Orion said.

"Actually, I'll have a glass of Gallo Merlot 1993 Kreacher," Narcissa said.

"Same for me," Bellatrix added, nodding with approval at her sister's choice of wine.

"I'll have the same," Andromeda added casually.

"You will be given what your lord has allowed you to," Cygnus stated with a glare at the three girls.

"Very well, Harry, dear. Do you have a problem with us drinking this fine wine?" Bellatrix asked Harry casually.

"None at all, Orion, do you have a problem with my fiancé's, the future Queens to have that wine?" Harry asked in a dangerously low voice, the man visibly gulped before he sent a glare at his brother and turned to Kreacher.

"Butterbeer for Regulus, bring a bottle of the Gallo Family Merlot, 1993, and three glasses for the future Queen's," Orion said.

"As you wish Master," Kreacher said before disappearing to get everyone their drinks.

"So your majesty, how have you found England since your return?" Tom asked as glasses of Firewhiskey appeared in front of him, Orion, Harry and Cygnus. While the three glasses of wine and the bottle appeared in front of Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. A glass of pint of butterbeer appeared in front of Regulus and a glass of champagne appeared in front of Druella and Walburga Black.

"It's been interesting; I've observed a lot about the Wizarding world. I have my share of concerns, specifically regarding the current level of education within Hogwarts. I had hoped to speak to Headmaster Dippet, but have just learned that Albus Dumbledore, the Hero of the Grindelwald war, has taken it over," Harry said and Tom nodded.

"Yes, I myself have applied as a teacher there. It is my hope that I can help guide the future generations towards greatness," Tom said.

"I see, well I haven't completed my magical education yet. Though I like to think I am quite knowledgeable in magic. However, I will be spending this coming year at Hogwarts as a student," Harry remarked casually.

"Are you sure that is wise your majesty? Given all the responsibilities you have. Although if you want to place proxies for you to help, we'd definitely know some people that would be happy to give you a hand," Walburga said, her eyes reflected the various plans she had if she could get her hands on the powers of the King.

"That won't be necessary, Harry has already decided that I'll be in charge of the affairs, with help from Andromeda and Gringrotts," Narcissa said as she sipped the wine.

"Surely you could use some help there Cissy, we're family and we're here to help however you should need it," Walburga said, Harry took a moment to look at Orion who was rubbing his temples and remaining silent through this conversation that his wife had cut in on.

"Narcissa, I really do insist that you allow your Aunt to help you. Your majesty, Walburga is experienced in handling the affairs of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. She would be able to properly handle your three houses," Cygnus proclaimed.

"That will not be necessary, I will be able to handle it," Narcissa stated.

"Narcissa, be quiet. This is between the adults," Cygnus said with gritted teeth.

"Given that Narcissa is the future Queen Pendragon, I believe that she is entitled to speak about these matters," Andromeda cut in.

"Narcissa, you will do as told or we will have a long chat like the other night. You're still a member of the House of Black," Cygnus sneered as lightly as he could.

"Oh yes, would you like to tell us about that chat?" Harry said, his eyes focussed on Cygnus who shivered at the look the young King was giving him.

"Perhaps we should get back to the original topic? We seem to have become side tracked," Tom spoke up and then looked at Harry.

"My apologies for letting the conversation get side tracked your majesty," he said and Harry nodded, under the table he had clenched his fist while his right hand picked up the glass of Firewhiskey and he took another sip.

"Perhaps we should see if the entrée course is ready?" Druella suggested.

"An excellent idea," Orion said and called for Kreacher, who disappeared after the question was asked and moments later plates were popped onto the table with boards of bread, cheese, meat, olives, oil appearing in the centre of the table.

"Your majesty, I have to ask. What is your view on Mudblood's and the plague that they are bringing to our world? Surely as a pureblood yourself, you, like many of us, are disgusted by what they are doing?" Walburga spoke up after everyone had begun eating the entrée platters. Harry swallowed his bite of bread and took a sip of Firewhiskey to clear his throat.

"I've found that muggle-born witches and wizards have much they can contribute to society, however, they aren't taught about the wizarding world and its customs. Given that there are no classes about wizarding culture at Hogwarts, it's no wonder that muggle-born individuals seek to bring their world into ours, because their world is all they know. I actually believe that if Hogwarts, like many other schools, were to hold an introduction to wizarding cultures class, that the ignorance of muggle-born magical individuals would be addressed and the problem therefore solved," Harry said in a forced monotone.

"Your majesty, the Mudblood's aren't worth integrating. Their dirty blood tarnishes our pureblood and they think their ideals should be adapted for everyone. Surely putting them on a leash is a better option," Cygnus said and Harry, with a gentle squeeze from Narcissa giving her support to him, didn't curse the man where he sat.

"I agree, Mudblood's are a plague on our society. However, if they were taken away when first signs of magic were displayed and placed with a magical family. It is possible that they would be brought up with our customs," Orion said, finally contributing to the conversation, even if it was only half-heartedly.

"You'll find that the three girls will also agree with that notion," Walburga stated plainly.

"Actually, Hadrian has put many things into perspective for us. While I do not particularly like mud… muggle-born witches and wizards, I completely agree with my fiancé's point," Bellatrix said which surprised Walburga.

"I've got a few muggle-born friends as well, like Theodore Tonks," Andromeda casually added, Harry winced at the mention of Ted Tonks.

"Regulus, what do you think of Muggle-born witches and wizards?" Harry asked and the young boy was shocked to have been addressed directly by the young king himself.

"I-Uh-um… Your majesty, I-Uh…," Regulus spluttered out and turned red embarrassed.

"Answer him boy, you're humiliating yourself," Walburga sneered at her youngest son which caused him to jump, Harry noticed this interaction and spoke again.

"Take your time son, I want an honest answer that is completely your own," Harry said.

"I-uh… I don't think they're that bad... there's this Ravenclaw Mudblood, Rosalie, she helps me with my homework for Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn's classes. And the Mudblood teaching history is quite nice," Regulus said, then shrunk back in his chair trying to avoid the glare his mother was giving him.

"I think that's enough of this talk for one night," Harry stated with a pointed look to everyone at the table.

"Indeed, it is ruining a perfectly good dinner. However, perhaps you'd meet with me some other time your majesty? I'd like to discuss a beneficial alliance," Tom said and Harry didn't even look at him.

"I'm sure something can be arranged," Narcissa said for Harry, Harry looked at Narcissa and gave her a smile which she returned.

"Well then, shall the dinner continue?" Orion said in an obviously forced cheery tone.

The rest of the night was spent talking about trivial things, Tom expressed his desire to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and Harry shared a few of his plans for classes which Tom surprisingly approved of. Harry was actually surprised by how polite Tom Riddle was, sure he was acting as Lord Slytherin, but he seemed different to what Dumbledore made him out to be. The young man in front of him chuckled at jokes, talked about trivial things like the weather, and seemed genuine in his desire to improve the wizarding world.

"I hope you found dinner satisfying, your majesty," Orion said once they were all finished.

"It was very satisfying, thank you Lord Black. And please, from now on call me Hadrian," Harry said, he found that he didn't actually mind Orion, though he didn't like Walburga, she was as hateful as he remembered and he had only met her painting.

"You two can return to Avalon, we'll be fine for the rest of the night I believe," Harry said over his shoulder, Lancelot and Gawain nodded and then disappeared in a shock of lightning.

"Well, it is quite late. I should take my leave," Tom said standing up.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Lord and Lady Black. Your majesty, it has been an honour to meet and dine with you," Tom said, Harry and Orion stood up.

"I'll see you to the floo Lord Slytherin," Orion said.

"I could use a small walk after that lovely dinner," Harry said, he planned to see if Tom would show anything that hinted Voldemort.

"I'm honoured, future Ladies Pendragon, Emrys and Le Fey it was lovely to see you three again," Tom bent and pressed his lips to their knuckles before turning and bowing to Harry again before following Orion with Harry on their trail.

"Your majesty, I shall send you an owl about a time where we can talk?" Tom asked as they walked.

"I'll send you one Lord Slytherin, my home is… warded against Owls. I'll have Narcissa use her owl to communicate with you about a place and time to talk about business," Harry replied.

"Very well, again, a pleasure. Thank you as well Lord Black for allowing me the opportunity to meet the king, I am in your debt," Tom and Orion shook hands before Tom went through the floo.

Orion and Harry started to make their way back when Harry felt his Pendragon kingship ring heat up meaning only one thing, lady Pendragon was in danger. Harry broke out into a run back into the dining room, the scene he saw horrified him. Silence wards had been placed up, Walburga had used the _incarcerous_ spell to bind Andromeda and Bellatrix while Narcissa was silently screaming on the ground while Cygnus stood over her pointing his wand at her using the cruciatus curse.

"What on earth is going on here!" Orion shouted.

Harry's magic flared up and lashed out, Walburga was sent flying into the nearby wall while Harry's magic shredded the bindings around Andromeda and Bellatrix. Excalibur was drawn and he had cut the red light that was connecting Narcissa to the cruciatus curse from Cygnus. In the same motion he grabbed Cygnus by his throat and slammed him into the side of the wall, Harry's eyes were glowing the avada kedavra green they were famed for.

"Just what do you think you are doing to _my fiancé_ ," Harry asked in a cold voice.

"She needed to learn not to go against her family," Cygnus choked out, he was trying to struggle against Harry's strength.

"You were torturing _your_ future Queen. I warned you what would happen last time you did that. I'm going to gut you where you stand, you were injuring what is no longer yours to control, but what is mine instead! I'll feed you to Kilgharrah like I did to that man from the auction!" Harry snapped and tightened his hold on Cygnus's throat causing the man to start gasping for air.

"Harry… please don't kill him," Narcissa gasped out and Harry turned to her as if she were insane.

"Why shouldn't I kill him Cissy! He was using an unforgiveable on you," Harry snapped, Excalibur positioned to strike.

"Because… he's still our father, the only father we'll have. Please, for me?" Narcissa said in her gentle and scared voice.

With a growl of frustration, Harry dropped Cygnus on the ground and sheathed his sword. He walked over to Narcissa and checked to see if she had any other injuries except from the cruciatus curse. He would have to give her a potion to counteract the curse when they got back to Avalon. He picked her up bridal style as Bellatrix and Andromeda were untangling themselves from the shredded ropes.

"Cygnus, you'll live past today only because of the wishes of Narcissa. If you ever hurt her or any of my fiancé's again, not even she will stop me from feeding you to the Great Dragon," Harry said before turning to Orion.

"Lord Black, I expect you to control your wife and brother properly. Given what has happened, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda will be moving to Avalon immediately. I will have my head house elf Mips fetch their belongings. Even if they are members of the House of Black, If anyone of the House of Black attacks what is mine, I will wipe your entire House from the history books. Understood?" Harry growled and Orion gulped, visibly shaking before replying.

"Perfectly your majesty," Orion said.

Bellatrix scowled at her aunt for attacking her unawares, Andromeda also looked furious. The two of them walked over to Harry and placed their hands on his shoulders. The four then disappeared in a shock of lightning, leaving a worried Orion Black, winded Cygnus Black. Groaning from her impact with the wall Walburga and scared Druella and Regulus.

"Cygnus, you pissed off the King."


	6. An Evening with the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **Just a note that for some reason I can't see all of the new reviews on the story but don't worry I am reading all of them as I get the emails!**

 **In response to the question about Tom and Harry's relationship! One word; Prophecy.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

 **SECOND NOTE:** I am so sorry how long this took to upload! The only reason I can really give is that it's the end of my first semester at University/College and I've been swamped with 5 assignments due in the span of two weeks. However, I will be endeavouring to upload Return of the King more frequently now that I will have a 2 month break after I hand in my last two assignments at the end of the week!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: An Evening with the King**

Lily Evans… or Eveningshade… had been having the week of her life. Although she was concerned about Petunia given her breakup with Vernon, but she found that knowing her mother also had magic and could do almost anything wandless really made Lily feel more at home. Her mother had promised to start teaching her the basics of magic and the theories behind magic and she had been excited to learn. She even wrote her best friend Severus Snape, although she was sad that she would be moving away, she hoped that she could see Severus a lot. She also wrote to her only other friend in Slytherin, Narcissa Black. However, she found herself surprised when the Owls came back with the letter as if wherever Narcissa currently was, the owls couldn't reach.

They had sold their house and their belongings had already been transported to the castle of Avalon where they would be living. The King had given their family rooms of their own within his own castle instead of making them sleep in the barracks with all of the other Knights. Perks of being one of the top Knights of the Round table, her father had told her.

Petunia had come around to the fact that she would be starting a new life, she had withdrawn from her High School and she didn't quite know what she would be doing now that they're moving away to serve a King. Petunia had always enjoyed fencing; it was the one thing that she insisted on continuing through her high schooling despite Vernon telling her that she shouldn't do something like that.

Lily was excited, she had never met a King before. She wondered what he'd be like, whether he'd be young, old, somewhere in between. If he could use magic or not, well of course he could, he was the King of Avalon which, as she had read, was a place full of magic. She had hopes to be able to learn from the King and what vast knowledge he had available. She couldn't wait to rub it in her friends faces that she knew the King.

Her Hogwarts letter had come in the mail and she had been given a prefect's badge, she didn't know who the male prefect was but she was happy that the new headmaster had seen her brilliance and had given her the privilege of being a prefect. She had waited to get her school books, normally she would go with Severus and Eileen, although Professor McGonagall took her the first time she ever went.

"Lily are you ready, we're leaving via the four knights," Morgause asked knocking on Lily's now empty room door.

"Coming Mum," Lily replied exiting her room for the last time.

Petunia and her father were outside waiting, Morgause gave her daughter a hug before the four knights appeared. Lily took Percival's hand while Petunia had Gawain's, her father had Lancelot's and her mother Leon's. In a flash she felt herself literally being pulled by magic and lights flashing before her eyes. She landed in a stone courtyard.

"That was awful," Petunia gasped as she threw up the content of her stomach on the stone tiles of the ancient courtyard.

"Apparition usually is the first time," Lily replied patting her older sister on the back to help her.

"Tuny, look at this place," Lily said as she registered her surroundings.

Avalon was an island in the middle of a great lake, it has beautiful green land with trees planted here and there but not obscuring the view like a forest would. The lake was beyond the bluest of blue that Lily or Petunia had ever seen, a perfect crystalline blue to accompany the emerald green of the grass and trees.

A loud explosion caught their attention, Lily and Petunia looked to an area where smoke was coming from and more explosions followed suit. Morgause and Gregory looked at the four Knights questioningly and Lancelot spoke up to clear the air for them.

"The King has been in a bad mood since last night, his betrothed's father used the Cruciatus curse on her and she stopped him from killing the poor fool," Lancelot sighed and Lily gasped.

"That's one of the unforgivable!" Lily shouted.

"Indeed, and King Hadrian wanted him dead on the spot but she insisted he not kill the bastard. He's been expelling his anger through training ever since. Quite a stick in the mud this one is, he's a good man, but a stubborn one given he's only 17," Lancelot said and Lily and Petunia's eyes bulged, the King was as old as Petunia.

"I would imagine the temper comes from my sister, she was never the one to keep her anger bottled up," Morgause sighed as the group started walking towards the commotion.

"Actually, he gets it from his mother," Lancelot's eyes briefly stopped on Lily before they returned to where they were going.

When they came to the area Lily and Petunia gasped at the sight they saw, the young dark haired king was shirtless wearing only sweat pants, not even wearing shoes. His emerald green eyes reminded Lily of looking in a mirror at her own eyes. Not only was he incredibly fit, but he was also using magic, without a wand. Spell after spell, many which Lily couldn't recognise were shooting from his hands and even feet as it looked like he was using magic mixed with martial arts.

"Harry, they're here," Lancelot called out, the young man in question looked over, he looked like a hot, sweating, attractive, mess.

"Your majesty, it's an honour to meet you at last," Gregory and Morgause said bowing, Lily and Petunia followed their parents and bowed as the King stopped what he was doing, summoned a towel to him and wiped his face off before putting it around his neck and walking over.

"So good to finally meet you Lord Eveningshade," the young King said extending his hand for a warrior's hand shake.

"You as well, allow me to introduce my family. My wife, Morgause. And our two daughters, Lily and Petunia," Gregory said taking the handshake and then looking to his family.

Lily looked up at the young King and met his eyes, his eyes were focused solely on her and while she normally would feel uncomfortable with such interaction, for some reason, nagging in the back of her head, she felt comfortable with the gaze of this older teenaged man-no-king on her. His lips turned into a smile which seemed like it could light an entire Christmas tree on its own.

"A pleasure to meet you both," he said as he looked at the two young women.

"Morgause!" a woman shouted and they all turned to see a black haired woman with emerald eyes jogging towards them.

"Sister!" Morgause found herself running towards the other woman and Harry smiled along with Gregory while the two girls looked confused. However, when Morgause reached the other woman, she completely passed through and she fell on the ground. She looked up at the other woman with a frown and Morgana sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sister. I completely forgot about my situation… Uh, Hadrian would you mind?" the black haired woman asked the King who nodded.

"Mips," he said, instantly a House elf appeared causing Petunia to squeal surprised while Lily frowned at the House elf.

"Can you please bring us four of the bracelets?" he asked and the elf nodded and clicked his fingers, instantly a black chest appeared in his arms and he lifted it to the King who opened it and retrieved four golden bracelets which were covered in symbols. Lily recognised them as runes but she couldn't recognise which runes they were, she had in fact, never seen any of those runes before.

"Sorry about this, you'll each have to wear one of these if you want to interact with Morgana and Merlin," Harry said with a sad smile as he offered a bracelet to Gregory, the two girls and then Morgause who each placed it on their wrists.

The dark haired woman extended her hand to Morgause who tentatively reached out and touched it. Feeling able to grasp the hand, Morgause was helped to her feet and then pulled into a hug by the other woman. While they hugged the others didn't quite know what to do, Lancelot and the other knights had gone back to their duties leaving Harry with the Eveningshade's. When the hug was finished they walked over to the group.

"Girls, I would like you to meet your aunt, my sister, Morgana Le Fey," Morgause said looking at the woman affectionately.

"It-I-uh… what?" Lily's found her words caught in her throat as much as Petunia while looking at the black haired woman.

"Hello girls, lovely to finally meet my nieces. Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances," Morgana sighed as she opened her arms requesting a hug from either of them.

"It… It's good to meet you too… Aunt Morgana," Petunia was the first to recover and hesitantly she allowed herself to be pulled into the hug, which she found was surprisingly warm.

"I know you've just learned a lot about your parents and their past, but you'll be able to overcome it and find yourself real friends," Morgana whispered in Petunia's ear.

* * *

"Lily!"

"Narcissa?" Lily was confused as to why one of her friends was in a place like this.

Lily found herself wrapped in a warm hug from her friend, confused she instantly returned the hug. Narcissa was beaming at her and the two quickly started talking after introductions were made. Lily was shocked to hear that Narcissa and her sisters were betrothed to the King and that Narcissa was to be the Queen in public. However, Lily's brow furrowed when she realised that the reason the young King had been angry was because Narcissa didn't let him kill her father for using the Cruciatus curse on her.

Petunia had gone off some time in the night on her own, her parents were catching up with her Aunt and Uncle and Lily was busy talking to Narcissa Black soon to be Pendragon, and her two sisters. Petunia felt like she was alone, she didn't have any friends here and she felt out of place.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Petunia jumped when she saw the young King standing there with a stoic expression.

"Oh… Uh, your majesty. Shouldn't you be with your wives and my… sister?" Petunia asked.

"Perhaps, but I thought it more interesting as to why you'd leave everyone else?" Harry replied with a shrug and Petunia looked at him.

"I could say the same to you, why did you leave your fiance's and my family?" Petunia retorted and Harry chuckled.

"I needed some fresh air," Harry said as he began to walk and Petunia found herself following the King who was the same age as she was.

"Come with me, I'd like to show you to your room," Harry said and Petunia just nodded confused as he led her through the castle.

When Petunia saw her room she was shocked, the furniture and bedding were of such quality one could only dream of. She also had a marble balcony looking out over the lake, it was charmed so that she could clearly see into the lake and she could see the various creatures swimming around, minding their own business.

"It's beautiful your majesty, I… I don't deserve such a wonderful room," Petunia was on the verge of crying, Harry had come to terms with his Aunt from his previous life, but the girl in front of him was completely different than the one who was his Aunt. Had Vernon really changed her that much?

"You and your family have moved here to serve me and mine, it is only fair that I treat you as a ward in my care. If there is something you wish to do, I shall do everything in my power to grant it to you," Harry smiled and Petunia's eyes lit up.

"There was something…" Petunia spoke up but looking into the green eyes of the young man she hesitated.

"Yes?" Harry asked interested.

"I… I've always wanted to see the magical world and learn magic…" Petunia said looking down with a blush on her cheek.

"Unfortunately, magic isn't like that you can't just learn magic you are born with is," Harry started and Petunia sighed.

"However, I can allow you to come and learn about it. Perhaps even make some friends, surely you have skills of your own which you can improve," Harry suggested and Petunia looked at him as if Christmas had come early.

"Well… I-I, I've been fencing for the past eight years," Petunia admitted which surprised Harry, his Aunt Petunia had never had any inclination towards being able to use a sword, let alone fence.

"I see, well then. Perhaps something can be done about that," Harry mused.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a happy man, having taken over a few years ago from Armano Dippet who he had organised to have a small 'accident', he had plans. However, the emergence of the young King turned everything pear shaped.

' _I've been hunting for a magic manipulating sword for years. All of them have been destroyed or remain lost, and now Excalibur has emerged and I cannot get it in my grasp_ ' Dumbledore thought darkly as his grip on the Elder Wand tightened.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I've finished the paperwork for all of the new students attending Hogwarts this year," Minerva McGonagall said slipping the pile of papers onto his desk.

"Ah, thank you Minerva. So do we have any promising new students?" Albus asked, putting his caring fatherly mask on.

"Indeed we do Albus, however, the most important name that popped up was this one," Minerva went through the pile until she got to certain transfer papers and put them in front of the Headmaster.

' _King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, Age: 17, Previous school: ?, Classes enrolled for; Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Professional Duelling Arts_ ' gears were turning in the powerful man's head. If the young King was attending Hogwarts for his seventh year, he had a chance to recruit the King to his cause, for the greater good of course. And the amount of funding that would come with being financially endorsed by a King would be significant. If he could also get him to fall for one of the daughters of a Light family, perhaps Molly Prewitt, then he would be under his thumb no doubt.

"There is still the problem of not having a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher since Professor Reddick resigned to travel the world in search of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them," Minerva sighed.

"Worry not Minerva, I am making it my top priority," Albus said as he looked to the latest issues of the Daily Prophet. They had been reporting that the King was back, but hadn't revealed anything about any relationships, which was positive for him and the Light.

"About that Albus, King Hadrian Pendragon has expressed his desire to talk to the board of governors and you in regards to the curriculum, you are scheduled to meet in four days," Minerva said and Albus frowned, why hadn't he seen a letter about this meeting earlier.

"Forgive me Minerva for asking, but why hadn't I been informed last week?" Albus asked.

"We only just received the owl when I was on my way here, all of the Heads of House are required to be in attendance, though I still do not understand why you made me Head of House Gryffindor. I have only been here a few years," Minerva said as she handed an unopened letter to Albus who took it from her and began to read, as he read he frowned and sighed.

"I have complete confidence in your ability Minerva, I see the board were rushed with sending us the notification as they only received a direct message from the young King this morning. Very well, four days we shall meet," Albus said as he wondered what the young King could have planned for the meeting.

* * *

Harry couldn't quite describe what he was feeling sitting at the mahogany dinner table surrounded by family. It felt surreal to him, 2 years training in the afterlife and he had to act as if he merely knew a bit more than most, but couldn't reveal just how much he knew. But Family was something that he had always wished for and looking at the young version of his mother, her curious nature and those emerald green eyes much like his own, he felt at home.

"This is very lovely King Hadrian," Morgause commented.

"Tippy would definitely appreciate your praise, she and the other kitchen elves are good at what they do," Harry replied with a smile.

"So tell me Lily, how are you finding Hogwarts?" Harry asked and Lily put her cutlery down and politely used her napkin to clean her mouth before replying.

"I find it very good, though there has been a few issues regarding my fellow house mates. But the education is great in terms of learning and using magic, however, I find muggle studies to be a laughing stock. We need a new Defence Agains the Dark Arts professor as professor Reddick resigned from teaching. And History is taught by a ghost! A GHOST!" Lily almost shrieked.

"Careful Lily, you're beginning to sound like the banshee," Narcissa warned and Lily looked at her horrified for making the insinuation.

"Like I would ever sound like that bint," Lily huffed.

"Yes, I will be speaking with the board of Hogwarts as well as the heads of house and the headmaster about Hogwart's curriculum in four days time. I have a few ideas in mind about teachers and curriculum changes, but first. I believe your sister has some news," Harry said giving Petunia a wink who looked like a deer in a headlight.

"Care to give us the news dear?" Gregory asked taking a sip of mead.

"King Hadrian is allowing me to attend Hogwarts with everyone," Petunia somewhat mumbled embarrassed.

"He is! That's great! You'll be able to see everything and look at our classes and meet my other friend! I can't wait to show you what we've learnt the past five years," Lily started to ramble on about what she wanted to show Petunia who began to blush before she spoke again a little more confidently.

"King Hadrian has also agreed for me to start on the path of a Knight," she said and this interested Gregory and Morgause greatly.

"Oh, he did?" Gregory turned to the king who shrugged and smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Your majesty. However, if my baby girl gets hurt, King or not. I will make you regret it," Morgause's threat was quite clear and Harry paled somewhat.

"I intend to make sure our training sessions will be safe. However, perhaps after my meeting with the board you'll be able to monitor her progress yourself. But we'll discuss that at another time," Harry said and they nodded.

"Greg," Morgause started but Gregory cut her off.

"I know dear, I'll watch each session closely to make sure she doesn't get hurt," he said and she smiled and gave him a kiss causing Lily to put her hands over her eyes and go 'Ew' while Petunia looked anywhere but at her parents.

Harry found his grandparents, even if they didn't know it, amusing. He wondered if in the future it would become required for him to tell them the truth of how he came to be. How the Black Sister's would react and more specifically, how Lily, James and Petunia would react. From what he's seen, Peter, Remus, James and Sirius are the best of friends, even if the rat is still a young boy, and hasn't betrayed anyone.

"Harry," Bellatrix's voice brought Harry's attention back to the dinner.

"Yes Bella?" Harry asked.

"We've received a reply from Lord Slytherin, asking to talk to you over lunch at The Leaky Cauldron," Bellatrix said and Harry sighed.

"Very well, I shall send Hedwig with a response after dinner."


	7. Discussions with the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **Just a note that for some reason I can't see all of the new reviews on the story but don't worry I am reading all of them as I get the emails!**

 **In response to the question about Tom and Harry's relationship! One word; Prophecy.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Discussions with the King**

Petunia for once in her life could say that she was genuinely happy with the changes that had occurred over the past week. She was hurt and confused when she discovered the truth about her family, and when she found that Vernon had cheated on her with her best friend. But she was past that ever since she met the young King and he had taken her and her family in, sure her father was resuming his duty as a King of the Round table, and her mother spent a lot of time catching up with her aunt, Petunia had found herself a home in the large castle.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a flash of steel came into the corner of her eye and she moved her head just barely in time to avoid being hurt.

"Pay attention Petunia, these may be magical training swords enchanted not to cut, but they can sure hurt when they make contact," Harry said levelling his sword in front of him.

Harry had approached Lancelot and the other Knights about the possibility of teaching Petunia the art of the sword and perhaps training her to become a Knight if she wished. They all agreed, however, they insisted that Harry be the one to teach Petunia as he had mastered all they had to teach and Mulan and Raizo had declined to teach instead returned to their own lives in their own time. Harry had agreed to teach Petunia, and he was surprised to find that she was a damned good fencer, but her skills would only hold up in a fencing competition, so he began to teach her the way of the sword.

"Sorry, Sir," that was another thing, Harry had asked that he be just called Harry but Petunia insisted that she would use his title, and that when training she would refer to him as 'Sir' like they did in private boarding schools.

Lily, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda were seated at a table with tea and biscuits set out by the elves while they watched. Lily was constantly worrying for her sister's safety and health, and after threatening Harry many times, much to the amusement of the Black Sisters, she had relented and settled for silently brooding and pouting while worrying for Petunia.

"Lily, stop worrying so much. Harry won't hurt her, in fact I think she's enjoying the training," Narcissa said holding her friends hand.

"I know, I know. But I can't help but worry okay! Mum can use Magic, Dad is a battle hardened warrior, I can use Magic, and Petunia can't do any of that kind of thing," Lily said deflated.

"I think you're just jealous that Petunia finally has someone to look up to that isn't you. Although aren't you the younger sister?" Narcissa teased and Lily turned red and protested vehemently against Narcissa's allegations.

"Which reminds me, you ladies are late," a voice spoke up and the four girls looked to see Morgana and Morgause with twin grins, Lily had seen that look many times and it was usually when her mother was scheming something.

"Late for what Mother?" Lily asked.

"Training, if you girls think you can just sit around watching those two. You're dead wrong, you're Eveningshade's and soon to be Queens. You have an appearance to uphold by being related to young Hadrian. Therefore, you will also start training before going back to that idiotic school of yours," Morgana almost sang and the three Black sisters paled.

"But I'm enjoying watching my future Husband work out," Bellatrix complained.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _When Harry appeared at The Leaky Cauldron everyone in the room bowed for him. He walked past allowing his aura to flare around him, young Tom, the barman shakily stood after he bowed._

" _Afternoon your majesty, Lord Slytherin has already booked a private room and paid for lunch and drinks in advance," Tom said and Harry nodded, his hand on Excalibur as Tom led him to the room._

" _Lancelot," Harry called as they arrived, Tom jumped in fright as lightning struck in the hallway, coming from nowhere, and the Knight appeared in full regalia._

" _Check the room for any curses or charms," Harry said patiently and Lancelot nodded and opened the door, sword drawn._

 _Inside Thomas Slytherin was seated and calmly sipping on a goblet of wine, he didn't say anything nor did he show any signs of displeasure or aggression when the Knight searched the room and went back to the door._

" _Nothing is there my King, just Lord Slytherin," Lancelot said. A few moments later Harry entered and Lord Slytherin stood up and bowed deeply._

" _Your majesty, I am absolutely honoured that you'd join me so quickly after receiving my reply from Miss Black, future Queen Pendragon's owl," he said not moving from his bow._

" _I did agree to speak to you about business Lord Slytherin, I wouldn't be a very good king if I didn't at least listen to my subjects. But please do not drag out this lunch, I am due at the Ministry for an announcement later this afternoon," Harry said coldly as he and Tom sat down in their seats across from one another, instantly a goblet of wine appeared in front of Harry who looked at it suspiciously._

" _Your majesty, I would not even dream of doing anything to you. I'm sure you'd detect any foreign substance before it ever got the chance to touch you," Tom said in an understanding tone._

" _One can never be too careful, Lord Slytherin," Harry replied._

" _Understood, your majesty," Tom said and Harry after casting a revealing charm on the drink and having received the all clear, took a sip of his own wine._

" _So Lord Slytherin, what can I do for you?" Harry asked looking at the young man in his late 20's in front of him._

" _Right to the point I see, very well. I wish to discuss the current state of magical Britain with you, as well as some… education issues I've been having with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore," Tom said, his voice completely void of any emotions._

" _I see, please, elaborate on both, magical Britain first," Harry said as he sat back in his seat and clasped his hands together._

" _Very well, you see your majesty it has come to my attention that the current state of the politics is not the greatest, especially when it comes to magical creatures, Half-blood witches and wizards and muggle-born witches and wizards. I'm sure you've come across some issues already?" Tom asked with an almost hopeful look on his face._

" _I have been made aware of how many of my citizens are treating others, though I'm not quite sure where you're going with this Lord Slytherin," Harry said, he knew exactly where Tom Riddle was going to take this._

" _I understand what you are saying your majesty, however, many of the laws that the pure-blood politicians have put forth recently have restricted the rights of magical creatures as well as muggle-born witches and wizards specifically. For instance, Muggle-born witches and wizards pay almost three times as much to attend Hogwarts when compared to the average pure blood. This is an issue that is also facing half-bloods and magical creatures are being denied entrance all together. It is my wish to educate all magical beings in our world, not just the upper echelon," Tom said passionately, Harry was thrown for a loop, he hadn't expected that answer._

" _A very noble plan Lord Slytherin, seeing as you're a pure-blood, you could accomplish many of these feats on your own I'm sure," Harry said sarcastically._

" _One would think so, except that I'm not a pure-blood. It's a façade if you will, my mother was a near squib pure-blood. She used a love potion on my father, Thomas Riddle Senior. Your majesty, I want you to be able to trust me, so I'm going to trust you. I'm a half-blood, your majesty. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, perhaps he isn't just the man Albus Dumbledore said he was._

" _I see, what is your problem with the education system then Lord Slytherin?" Harry asked not wanting to say any more on the subject of Tom Riddle._

" _You're not going to shout at me? Or anything like that?" Tom said genuinely surprised._

" _Why would I? I am a King, I will not shout or punish any of my subjects for being honest with me. If you wish to converse more on the subject, we may, but at another time. My time is limited Lord Slytherin," Harry said, his thoughts were everywhere but he had to keep his thoughts and feelings in order._

" _Very well, it has come to my attention that the education at Hogwarts needs some serious changing…"_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"So here's what I have planned for us in the two months before we head to Hogwarts. Every second week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday I will take each of you individually on a date. Monday will be for Bellatrix, Wednesday for Andromeda and Friday for Narcissa. Then the following week on Tuesdays and Thursdays we will have a group date, how does that sound to you girls?" Harry asked as they sat at the table having lunch together, just the three of them.

"I find that very agreeable," Bellatrix said pleased.

"That's because you get to go first!" Narcissa protested.

"What'll we do when one of us isn't with you?" Andromeda asked, being the most level headed of the three Black sisters.

"Well you'll be able to do homework, read from the libraries, and I believe Morgana and Morgause wish to train you?" Harry said and the three girls visibly shuddered at the thought and Harry could whole heartedly sympathise with their opinion on Morgana teaching them.

"So, what do you say?" Harry asked and the three girls shared a look before speaking.

"Alright,"

"Sound good,"

"Sounds fun!" Narcissa said enthusiastically.

"Great, now. Are you three going to be ready in half an hour? We have a meeting with the Board of Hogwarts, the heads of houses and the headmaster," Harry said and the three girls shared a look of annoyance but nodded.

"We'll start getting ready Harry," Andromeda said.

"You can stay and watch if you want," Narcissa said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at him with a wink and Harry blushed while the other two sisters rolled their eyes.

"I think you're more interested in seeing him change," Andromeda mused but not even she could deny wanting to see him change, Harry just chuckled before giving each girl a kiss and leaving the room to go to the master bedroom to get changed.

As he made his way he passed Petunia and Lily who were talking, laughing and smiling, the two sisters had really grown close in the week they'd been here despite Petunia beginning her training in the art of the sword. Lily had been teaching Petunia what she knew about the wizarding world from her previous years' textbooks and Petunia, for her part, was trying her best to understand everything her sister was saying.

Half an hour later he was dressed in his royal robes with signature read cloak, Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix appeared and he was in awe of how beautiful they looked. He recalled the dresses they were wearing being a part of the shopping trip he took them on during their first outing together. All three girls had their corresponding cloaks as well.

"Shall we?" Harry asked as he offered his arm and Narcissa took it on his left, Andromeda and Bellatrix were on his right. In front of them were Lancelot, Percival and surprisingly enough Gregory Eveningshade, only he was wearing the traditional Black Eveningshade armour as he had once been known as Lord Eveningshade, The Black Knight and Demon of the King.

"Have fun Cissy!" Lily said and Narcissa smiled brightly at her friend.

"You can use my owl and write to your friends," Narcissa said and Lily grinned before the group of seven lightning apparated away from the castle, their destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When they arrived they were met with reporters and a welcoming party which Harry had recognised some of the individuals there. It appeared that the Board of Governors for Hogwarts had spared no expenses as Charlus Potter who was not the Head of the DMLE was present allow with no less than 20 Aurors. The press were shouting questions here and there and Harry just rolled his eyes and ignored everything as he approached.

"Your majesty it is an absolute honour to receive you here, my name is Madam Augusta Longbottom," the woman introduced herself and Harry was surprised at how Neville's Gran looked in her youth, sure she would be in her late 30's early 40's.

"Thank you Madam Longbottom, may I introduce my fiance's lady Narcissa Black soon to be Queen Pendragon, Lady Andromeda Black soon to be Queen Emrys and lastly lady Bellatrix Black soon to be Queen Le Fey," Harry said and he watched as Dumbledore frowned momentarily before he returned his facial expression to being stoic.

"A pleasure," Narcissa said and Harry turned his attention back to the Board who were all looking anxious, especially Abraxas Malfoy.

"Well then, shall we proceeding to the meeting room?" Albus Dumbledore asked everyone.

"Hold on, I'm waiting for one more person," Harry said and the sound of apparition was heard and he turned to see the approaching figure of Tom Riddle.

"Lord Slytherin, thank you for joining us today," Harry said and Tom nodded at him.

"Your majesty, it is an honour to come, especially after receiving your note," Tom said with a genuine smile and Harry just inclined his head to show his acknowledgement.

"Now we may proceed," Harry said clearly.

"R-right, this way then," Albus Dumbledore said shocked.

When everyone was seating in the meeting room, Harry surveyed everyone's expressions. Many of the 'light' side families looked very nervous while the 'dark' families and followers of Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle were equally as nervous. They were facing the King of Magical Britain, three of his Knights and furthermore, three very powerful daughters of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black who are set to become Queens bearing titles of three of the most powerful people to have once existed in all of Britain.

"I suppose you're all wondering as to why I've brought you here," Harry said looking at everyone, his eyes landed on Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn who were both clearly in their prime and youth.

"Yes your majesty, we were all wondering why you requested to talk to the board," Madam Longbottom said, speaking up when no one else did.

"Cissy, if you could?" Harry asked and Narcissa nodded and reached into her bottomless purse and produced files which Lancelot, Gawain and Gregory took and placed in front of each person in the room.

"I am to be attending my final year of magical education at Hogwarts, why? Well it's none of your business. However, I have investigated into Hogwarts' curriculum and have seen very displeasing issues. Please if you'll open your files," Harry gestured and on queue everyone did as told and many of their eyes bludged at what the papers said.

"The first, major issue is having a deceased muggle-born teaching as the History teacher. Why Binns didn't move on is beyond me, however, it goes to show that I will not be having a Ghost teach any subject at any school in Britain. He will be exorcised unless he wishes to join the other ghosts in patrolling the school," Harry said coldly.

"Now see here! You cannot just come into here and demand course changes, Hogwarts is sovereign ground!" Albus Dumbledore protested earning him a glare from Harry.

"It is sovereign ground under the rule of magical Britain under the original clause of the Founders that changes at Hogwarts can only be enacted by the the Heirs of the Founds in tandem, the King of Magical Britain alone, or by the Headmaster and Heads of House if the previous two are unavailable," Tom said calmly and Harry gave him a nod in which he returned.

"Thank you for that explanation Lord Slytherin," Harry said.

"You're welcome your majesty."

"Now, as I was saying Binns is to be removed as a teacher and instead, I have decided that an acquaintance of mine will be able to teach it to global standard," a Harry remarked casually.

"And who are we to expect as a viable replacement?" a man asked, his voice trembling.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Lord Mikael Greengrass head of the Most Noble House of Greengrass, your majesty," he said and Harry inclined his head.

"A very good question, Lord Gregory Eveningshade has lived for many years and knows much of, and even was a part of many significant events. If he would accept, he will start this coming year as the new History professor," Harry said and the Black Knight looked at him shocked.

"If that is your wish, your majesty," he said keeping his expression neutral.

"Now the next issue is very important, how is it that Hogwarts doesn't have a class that teaches about Wizarding customs and etiquette?" Harry said and the whole boardroom went silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Albus Dumbledore informed us that one wasn't necessary," Abraxas Malfoy said, his teeth gritted.

"And you wonder why Muggle-born's are such a problem?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry my boy," Albus started.

"That's Your Majesty or King Hadrian Pendragon to you!" Harry roared, the entire room shaking causing the board to shy away from the young man's magical aura, even Dumbledore seemed affected. A soft hand from Narcissa calmed him down and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your majesty… I highly doubt that a wizarding customs class is required," Albus said hesitantly.

"Really, then tell me anyone. Why do you view Muggle-borns as being barely a witch or wizard despite their potential? And why do you hate them?" Harry asked, when no one answered Harry grew frustrated.

"You, what is your name?" Harry pointed to a rusty haired man sitting two down from Madam Longbottom.

"Lord Fletcher Bones of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, your majesty," he said forcing his voice to sound strong.

"Tell me what is the common view on muggles-born witches?" Harry said tapping his fingers on the table.

"Uh… it is common view that they are viewed as a plague on our society. They are trying to bring in their muggle beliefs and expect us to conform to them…" he said hesitantly and nodded.

"Now that is where the problem lies and it can easily be rectified. That is why I've decided that Hogwarts as of this coming year, will be teaching Wizarding Customs to every Muggle-born witch and wizard. They will be required to take the class until their fifth year. However, for the current fifth, sixth and seventh years, myself included. We will also be taking the course, fifth years for three years, sixth years for two and seventh years just for this year, I have already arranged for someone to teach the course," Harry commented nonchalantly.

"And who will be this… Wizarding Customs professor?" Madam Longbottom asked.

"Lady Dorea Euphemia Potter, she has already agreed to teach the course to the muggle-borns. Now, the alternative to a wizarding culture course is also being made mandatory for all Magical born children. The Muggle-Studies class will become mandatory for all students until fifth year the the same constraints for the current fifth, sixth and seventh years as with the Wizarding Customs class. Furthermore, all muggle celebrations in Hogwarts will be reverted to their wizarding traditions, Yule will again replace Christmas and Samhain will replace All-hallows-eve," Harry stated instead of asked.

"I will also like to mention that the Muggle-Studies class will be updated for the modern state of the muggle world and will furthermore be updated every 3 years," Harry added.

"How are you supposed to expect us to pay for all this, your majesty?" Professor McGonagall spoke up, she agreed with everything the young King was doing and was curious as to how he is going to pull it off.

"Gringotts has a special vault set up by me which will fund the changes that are taking place. The Board of Governors will be allowed access, however, the Goblins have been instructed to send regular reports on the vaults and transactions to me on a quarterly basis. If any… unexplained disappearances from the Vaults occur or any shady transactions, I will be privy to it and you will face my fury," the threat was clear and any ideas about stealing galleons from the King was immediately swept from any of their minds.

"And who would be teaching this new Muggle-studies course?" Mikael Greengrass asked.

"I will be proposing the position to Lady Morgause Eveningshade, Gregory's wife. They have lived in the muggle-world for quite some time and she would easily be able to standardise the course and update it for the current time period," Harry replied, Gregory was shocked and couldn't believe that thanks to the King, their whole family will be at Hogwarts.

"I suppose we are in agreement with these changes," Madam Longbottom said after the board shared a look with each other.

"Lastly, I noticed you're Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has resigned and you've yet to hire a new one?" Harry said and all eyes fell to Dumbledore.

"Ah… well I've been quite busy your majesty, with my duties as Headmaster, Head of the International Confederate of Wizards, and my duty to the Wizengamot…" Albus said.

"Your search is over; I've decided to employ someone for you. After viewing his course offerings very thoroughly and investigating into what he wishes to do and how he wishes to conduct his class. Lord Slytherin has applied previously to be a teacher, I wonder, why have you denied a founding Heir their right to teach in the school?" Harry asked and Albus's eyes shifted from Harry to Tom who was smiling cruelly at Dumbledore.

"I do not believe he is qualified to teach here, your majesty," Dumbledore tried.

"Nonsense Albus, Tom was one of my best students. No doubt he'll be a great teacher!" Professor Slughorn spoke up for the first time.

"Indeed, I have looked at his qualifications and his teaching plan. Furthermore, as I will be a student here this year, I will also be taking every class, not only to learn more, but also to make sure that everyone is teaching up to the global standards. Every teacher will be required to write me a full report of their planned teachings for the year, I expect them to me by the end of the full moon in two weeks. These changes are non-negotiable. Now I will take my leave, I expect a full report of all of Hogwarts accounts to me by this weeks end," Harry stood up and his ladies did as well, all of the board, heads of houses, Dumbledore and Tom also stood and bowed.

Dumbledore was left wondering what had just occurred and how many of his plans had just been ruined. His hand gripped the Elder Wand tightly, King Hadrian Pendragon was a problem.


	8. Bellatrix and the King's First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. In this story Harry will be befriending the Marauder's and Lily, he will also be powerful and experienced. In this story, Harry Potter's appearance will change from Daniel Radcliff to that of Bradley James from Merlin for reasons which will be abundantly clear. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken.**

 **Wow, I can't believe how many people love these pairings, I'm officially putting "Taken" on hold and focusing on "Return of the King" which will be updated every Sunday-Monday (Australian Eastern Standard Time) and "PS I Love You" will be updated every Wednesday-Thursday (Australian Eastern Standard Time).**

 **Warning; This Chapter contains lemons!**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Bellatrix and the King's First Date**

Bellatrix ducked out of the way of an incoming spell and turned shouting ' _reducto_ ' to shatter the debris that was following up from the spell. She immediately had to duck and weave out of the way of more coming spells, she was panting as this had been going on for a few hours already. Andromeda, Narcissa and Lily hadn't been fairing much better than she was, Bellatrix hated to admit it but Morgana and Morgause were powerful sorceresses in their own right.

"Despicable, you girls are nowhere near powerful enough to match Hadrian," Morgana snapped as she flung more spells, many of which were unknown to Bellatrix.

"Sorry, we only know Dark Curses from the Black Family archives," Narcissa huffed as she looked down at herself.

"Then use them you fool, you're going to be the Queens. You are above the laws of Magical Britain, in fact, your word is law. So use the damn dark spells or you'll die before Hadrian can save you," Morgana sneered and send a dark purple spell at Narcissa which Bellatrix pulled rubble in the way causing it to completely disintegrate before she returned curses she had learned from the Black library.

" _Confracta lanceam_!" Bellatrix shouted, pointing her wand at Morgana.

The rubble around her flew together to form a spear that was surrounded in a black aura which flew towards Morgana at a high speed.

Morgana looked impressed before she waved her hand and the spear fell apart, her eyes turned back to Bellatrix who had begun casting more and more spells from the Black family library which were all considered the darkest of dark spells.

"Excellent! This is what you need more of!" Morgana shouted as she parted spells flying towards her and engaged Bellatrix in an awe inspiring duel.

By this time Morgause had sighed and pulled Andromeda, Narcissa and Lily to the side while they watched Morgana face off against the oldest Black sister. While Bellatrix was considered the best duellist that Hogwarts has to offer, they could see Morgana was treating this like it was fun. Morgana redirected, blocked, and retaliated all in fluid motions, her body moving with practiced precision. Bellatrix was having a lot of trouble as not once did Morgana speak what spell she was using, instead the ancient sorceress just chucked spells left and right at Bellatrix.

Their fight, however, was interrupted as Petunia came flying through the arm and slammed into a pillar right where Morgana and Bellatrix were having their duel. Petunia was slightly dazed but she climbed out of the rubble, without even looking at her mother who looked mortified, and sister who was shocked. She ran at Harry who was walking towards her, sword raised and sliced at him viciously multiple times, she moved forwards each time she attacked. Harry on his part blocked, parried and dodged the blows from the woman he was training with practiced ease.

"Hadrian, I was in the middle of something," Morgana pouted and Harry just ignored her while rolling his eyes as he moved his sword to redirect Petunia's into the ground before slamming his palm into her chest sending her flying yet again.

"Petunia!" Lily screeched before she had her wand pointed at Harry and was casting a ' _stupify_ ' at him, which he battered back at her with his hand as if it was nothing. Lily was surprised by this and wasn't prepared for it to hit her and she flew back a metre unconscious.

"Hadrian! Don't hurt my pupils!" Morgana said dramatically and Harry just rolled his eyes at her before going over to check on Petunia who was picking herself up from the crater in the wall.

"God, I fucking love this armour otherwise I'd be dead ages ago," Petunia grumbled as she dusted off the training clothes Harry had given her to train in.

"Move," Harry said pushing Petunia out of the way and a purple curse slammed into the wall where she had once been.

Harry turned to look at Morgana who looked at him sheepishly, her hands radiating with magic. Harry raised his eyebrows at her before sighing and cracking his knuckles and removing his shirt, tossing it onto the ground before he unbuckled his belt and removed Excalibur from it.

"Hold this please Bella," Harry said handing her the large sword.

Bellatrix's eyes went wide and her hands were held are shaking as he handed her the sword and scabbard. Petunia walked over to where her Mum was reviving her sister, Andromeda and Narcissa were looking at Lily with amusement.

"What are they doing?" Lily asked looking as Harry stood facing Morgana, Harry was standing side on with his left foot leading.

"Morgana is going to show you why you need to become more powerful and better at wielding magic, especially with a husband like King Hadrian," Morgause said.

"So, how serious are we doing this Morgana?" Harry enquired.

" _Quinque lege gradu Release!_ " Morgana's eyes glowed and the girls' eyes went wide as golden chains appeared on Harry's body seemingly from out of nowhere before they watched them shatter.

"Huh, so that's how serious you are? Very well. Lady Eveningshade, I must request you to put up your strongest shielding charm around you," Harry said turning to her, Morgause nodded and raised her hands casting the strongest shield she knew around them.

"What did Morgana do?" Bellatrix asked looking at Morgause with the same confused looks everyone else had.

"Yeah, and what was with those golden chains that formed on Harry's body which then broke?" Narcissa added.

"It looked like ancient magic, and I mean like old old magic," Andromeda mentioned and Morgause nodded.

"The way Morgana explained it to me was that Hadrian, being a direct descendent of herself and Merlin has a magic core that is almost 10 times the size of a normal magic core. As such his magic is under five levels of restraints. Harry himself can remove them but it requires a lot of focus on his part, which is why Morgana removes them when training and why you three need to get stronger so that you can release them without dying. Level five is the release of all of the restraints on his core allowing him to use his full power, which, from my understanding is ten times more powerful than anything you've seen," Morgause explained to the best of her knowledge and the five girls looked at Harry in a new light.

Morgana send a volley of hexes, curses and jinxes at Harry, many of which were a mixture of extreme dark and extreme light spells. Harry darted forward faster than he was before now that he didn't have any chains on. In a blur of motion, they watched as he quite literally redirected the spells with his hand and even caught some and threw them back at Morgana with increased speed. The ancient sorceress raised a stone wall to block the return fire from the young king. When the pounding of spells ceased Morgana slammed her palm into the stone wall and turned it into a giant stone golem which attacked Harry. Harry held his hands above him and the girls let out a collective gasp as the Golem stomped its large stone foot down directly on Harry. This was followed by said foot then cracking and then the entire golem cracked before it exploded leaving Harry stretching his shoulders and cracking his neck before he created spells in his hands and flung them at Morgana. The spells flew with such speed that they were at their target as soon as the girls had blinked and were now watching as Morgana dodged and weaved with speed they didn't know she had. She brought up a spear created from light and launched it at Harry who flipped over it landed right where Morgana had set a rune beforehand. The ground imploded and sent Harry flying through a few pillars.

"Dirty trick," Harry grumbled picking himself up.

"All's fair in war Harry," Morgana taunted.

* * *

Bellatrix was feeling nervous as today was Monday which meant it was her date with Harry. She had no idea what he had planned, he simply just asked her to wear her best dress.

"Don't worry, you're going to look perfectly fine," Andromeda said trying to calm her older sister down.

"Yeah, he's going to adore you all night. Don't worry too much!" Narcissa added as she was brushing and curling Bellatrix's long black hair.

"As long as you don't start a fight that is," Lily said, her head was currently in a book.

Over the past few weeks, the Eveningshade sisters had really bonded with the Black sisters. Lily and Narcissa had already been friends but now they were pretty much inseparable best friends. Andromeda had allowed Lily into her potions laboratory and even had helped the young girl make changes to her potions textbook for Slughorn's class to cut down on time and add different ingredients which would produce a better result.

"And done! Perfect," Narcissa said satisfied.

Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a crimson red dress with black lace around her chest which had ruby's studded in floral patterns. Her black hair was curled around her shoulders and back reaching almost to the middle of her back. She was also wearing black heels and a necklace.

"Go get him," Andromeda and Narcissa smiled as they walked with Bellatrix to the stairs and then down.

Harry himself was wearing a black tuxedo suit and black shoes. He wasn't wearing his crown, nor did he have his sword around his hip which was strange to Bellatrix. When he saw her, his breath was taken from him. This caused Bellatrix to blush as for once she felt as if she was being looked at as a person, not an object.

"You look beautiful," Harry said after he was able to close his mouth.

"Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself Harry," Bellatrix replied bashfully.

"Well then, shall we?" Harry asked and Bellatrix nodded, Harry offered his arm which Bellatrix took and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

When they reappeared Bellatrix's eyes went wide, she found herself in the middle of Magical Cannes in France. She looked at Harry who was smiling at her before he led her to Giovanni's, the most famous restaurant in all of magical France.

"Ah! Welcome your majesty, everything is ready and as you requested, is being kept in confidence," Giovanni, the head chef and owner greeted.

"Thank you Giovanni, it is much appreciated," Harry said and the owner nodded.

"Now Mr. Pendragon, Miss Black. Please follow me to the terrace view," Giovanni gestured for them to follow.

"After you, milady," Harry gestured and Bellatrix smiled at him before following the older man to where they were to be seated.

Bellatrix was awed at the view they had. Their candle-lit table was seated on a balcony which was lined in roses where the thorns had magically been removed. They looked out over a magnificent garden, it had hedges, fountains, flower beds, and Bellatrix was surprised by the variety of magical creatures that inhabited the garden. Harry pulled out Bellatrix's seat for her and she graciously sat down after giving him a kiss on his cheek and a small 'thanks'.

"So I know we've talked a lot as a group, but as I said the other day. The objective of these dates is to get to know one another as individuals, so I must personally ask that you not tell your sisters the details of the date. Keep them guessing what's in stall for theirs," Harry winked and Bellatrix giggled lightly.

"I can agree to that," she said smiling fondly at the idea of having one up on her two sisters.

"Great," Harry beamed as Giovanni's wife, Marceline, came out and poured two glasses of red wine for the couple before delivering the menus, Bellatrix noted that soft, classical music was playing in the background, muggle if she were not mistaking.

"So Bellatrix, I want you to tell me what it's like being in Hogwarts, especially for you?" Harry asked after the two of them ordered entrees and mains.

"Well, as it's the largest and most prestigious magical school in Britain it's education certainly is pretty good. That being said, history since Binns has taken over was dramatically boring, and I never took muggle studies. But within Hogwarts there are four Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Gryffindor is known as the Lion's Den, it's new Head of House is Professor Minerva McGonagall, who has been teaching Transfiguration for a few years. Gryffindor is named after one of the four founders, Godric Gryffindor and its colours are red and gold, in the Headmaster's office the sword of Godric Gryffindor resides. The House of Gryffindor's student's primary traits are courage, chivalry and determination. Albus Dumbledore, who is famous for defeating the Dark Lord Grindelwald, was also a Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw is known as the Eagle's Nest, Albus Dumbledore has just appointed Filius Flitwick as the head of House despite him only teaching at Hogwarts for a year. Ravenclaw is named after Rowena Ravenclaw, another one of the four founders, and its colours are blue and bronze. The Diadem, Rowena's Crown said to contain vast knowledge used to reside in the Headmaster's office, but has since been lost. It is now known as the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. The house of Ravenclaw's student's primary traits are wit, learning and wisdom.

Hufflepuff is known as the Badger's burrow, their current Head of House is Newton Scamander or 'Newt', who is also the author of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" which is the textbook for Care of Magical Creatures, which is also the class he teaches. He may be old; be he knows his shit when it comes to magical creatures. Hufflepuff is named after Helga Hufflepuff who was one of the four founders, and its colours are yellow and black. A goblet which belonged to Helga, known as Hufflepuff's cup is in the trophy case in the trophy room. The Hufflepuff's student's primary traits are hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty and fair play.

Lastly Slytherin, known to the other three Houses as the Snake's Pit. The current head of House is Horace Slughorn, who is also the potions master and teaches potions. Slytherin is named after Salazar Slytherin who was one of the founders, its colours are green and silver. The locket of Salazar Slytherin once resided in the Headmaster's office but is now missing, but they also say that Salazar Slytherin has a Chamber of Secrets somewhere within Hogwarts. Slytherin's students' primary traits are cunning, resourcefulness and ambition."

"Interesting, though I didn't ask for a history of Hogwarts lesson Bella. I asked for how you find school," Harry teased.

"Prat," Bellatrix huffed but smiled none-the-less.

"I'm in Slytherin house as are Andy and Cissy… The atmosphere there… isn't quite kind, but given that the three of us were pure-blood witches, we weren't harassed as others may have been. Especially given the reputation of the House of Black. However, that didn't stop many of the pure-blood males from trying. That's why I took up duelling in my third year there, I'd had enough of the idiotic males groping my butt or trying to hook-up with me. So I became one of the most feared girls in Slytherin, I hexed anyone who attempted to touch myself or my sisters. Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, even Gregory Goyle tried. Lucius, however, had taken to Narcissa and Narcissa acted as if she didn't mind, it was safer given the current state that the house is in. Though we don't have any more problems thanks to you," Bellatrix smiled at him warmly.

They talked more over dinner, Harry telling her the story that had been built over his two years in the Afterlife about where he came from and what his life was like. He could sympathise with how Morgana was teaching them and Bellatrix informed she now knew why she and her sisters had to become stronger, especially after seeing Harry at full power yesterday in a match between him and Morgana which nearly destroyed the entire training area.

"This night isn't finished yet," Harry said once he paid for dinner and was escorted out of the restaurant where Harry held out his hand again and Bellatrix took it, looking forward to what surprises he had waiting.

When they arrived they were in an alleyway and Bellatrix noted they were not in magical Britain or France. Instead she could see muggle vehicles and muggles walking around.

"Where are we?" Bellatrix asked as they walked out of the alley, she felt nervous being in front of so many muggles and while some did look at her, they mainly minded their own business, although Bellatrix did catch the eyes of some of them looking at Harry, the females had licked their lips and Bellatrix glared at them.

"We're in America, I know that you have different tastes than your sisters and I booked tickets to what muggles refer to as a boxing match. I know you'll enjoy, especially since we're in the VIP seats," Harry said as they got to the door of a large building.

"Ah. Mr. Pendragon, and this must be your lovely lady, Miss Black?" the valet at the door asked and Harry nodded.

"Right this way Sir, Madam," he gestured and Harry and Bellatrix were led upstairs and into a room with a glass wall overlooking the arena.

Bellatrix's eyes went wide as she took in how many people had gathered in one place, the arena itself was roughly 20 metres by 20 metres and had ropes around the edges. Inside in a red corner and a blue corner were two men who looked to be stretching and warming up. Bellatrix sat down on the lush couch and Harry sat next to her, she cuddled up to him as more drinks were brought to them, she looked at the yellow drink with scrutiny thinking it looked a lot like butterbeer.

"This is beer Bella, a lot stronger than butterbeer," Harry said as she looked at it calculating.

Bellatrix took a sip and her face scrunched up, it was bitter, very bitter and she didn't quite know what to think. But somehow, she didn't mind the taste that much.

"It's not that bad, so what are we doing at this… boxing match?" Bella asked.

"We're watching Cassius Clay, oh wait, his name is now Muhammad Ali, box against George Foreman. Boxing is the muggle word for this sport, where two people fight until one is knocked out or surrenders," Harry explained as he gestured to the two boxers.

Bellatrix nodded and went back to watching the two warm up, when the match started and punches started flying, Bellatrix found that she liked the muggle sport known as Boxing. She found herself cheering for Muhammad Ali, and shouting at him to punch the shit out of Foreman, much to Harry's amusement. Bellatrix had beamed at Harry for showing her this sport, she certainly wasn't a normal girl who liked all that mushy bullshit, but she was still a girl and loved some of it. Just that Harry had catered to her more… violent likes made her heart swell, from the moment she had met the King he had radiated power, but his interactions had been nothing but respectful of her and her sisters. Most pure-blood wizards would have already forced her into bed or forced her to do some kind of deeds, but Harry hadn't done any of that, instead he had promised to cherish and love her, to take care of her and any of their future children, to allow her to fight by his side when needed to, to be viewed as an equal between her, her sisters and him, Bellatrix couldn't help but fall in love. She never expected to fall in love from an auction of her and her sisters' hands in marriage but the heart is a strange thing, and looking at how much Harry cared for her which she could see in his eyes, she knew that she would be forever his and planned to let him know.

The final bell rang and Muhammad Ali had won the fight against George Foreman, the crowd were clapping and giving him a standing ovation, Bellatrix and Harry had also stood and were clapping. The night had been perfect as far as Harry could tell, Bellatrix had loved dinner, the two had talked and gotten to know each other more personally, and, even though he took a risk with taking her to see a muggle sport, it had paid off with how much she enjoyed watching it.

"I hope you've had a good night Bella," Harry said as they returned to the living room of the castle.

"It's not over yet Harry," Bellatrix purred and Harry looked at her confused before she gestured for him to follow her.

Harry did as she wanted and she held his hand, pulling him in the direction of his bed chambers. When they entered Bellatrix closed the door and then set a locking charm on it before turning to Harry and pulling him into a searing passionate kiss.

Harry returned the kiss with equal passion, he had only ever met the adults from his time but from getting to know the young women before they became adults, he found them to be very different, especially Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Bellatrix's hands moved to Harry's moving them so that they cupped her bosom which she moaned into his mouth as he gripped her behind and deepened the kiss. Her hands moved to his messy dark hair, tangling themselves in them as the kiss grew deeper. His tongue gently flicked across her lips silently asking for entrance, which she gave him eagerly. Harry had completely lost himself in the kissing, his hands squeezed the flesh of Bellatrix's perky bosom as they kissed, each time he squeezed she let out a moan into his lips which he greatly enjoyed hearing. He pulled her to him and began to lift her up in which her legs automatically fastened themselves around his waist, he held her up effortlessly. They broke apart and Harry found himself looking into Bellatrix's brown eyes while she found herself staring into Harry's killing curse green eyes.

"We should probably stop what we're doing," Harry mumbled half-heartedly.

"What would be the fun in that," Bellatrix licked her lips in reply before closing the distance between them and kissing Harry again.

His grip on her behind tightened as he slid his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it eagerly before they broke apart again and Harry placed kisses onto her neck causing her to shiver and groan.

They fell back onto Harry's bed falling apart and Bellatrix giggled while Harry chuckled. He was about to sit up but Bellatrix put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down while she put a leg either side of him and placed herself above him. He pulled her into another hot kiss, this time she gently bit his lip as her hands ran up and down his toned biceps. His hands ran up and down her clothed back, moving down to grab her arse before moving back.

They remained lip-locked for a good five minutes, breaking apart eventually to breathe. Bellatrix stood up smirking at Harry, she reached behind her and unzipped her dress, however, as she was removing it she decided to tease him. She started swaying her body to the sound of non-existent music. Harry was hypnotised by the sway of her hips and the sexy smirk she was giving him as she moved the dress leaving her in a black lace corset and matching panties. He felt the blood rushing from his head to his pants. She sauntered forwards swaying her hips and Harry gulped, Bellatrix noticed the bulge in his pants and she smirked at him.

"Your majesty, is that a snake in your pants? Or are you just excited to see me?" Bellatrix purred and Harry felt a shiver go up his spine.

Before Harry could reply he was silenced by Bellatrix's finger on his lips, she then trailed her hand down his clothed body before they grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. Buttons popped as his toned chest was revealed, Bellatrix pulled the shirt off of Harry's shoulder before she kissed him again. Then she trailed kisses down his neck to his chest while her hands felt his abs, she raked her nails over his bare chest as she nipped his neck. Her right hand then trailed down Harry's chest to his pants and she stuck her hand into them and started rubbing his large erection in his pants causing him to groan, a sound, she decided that she liked the sound coming from him.

"God that feels amazing," Harry rasped and Bellatrix smiled at him.

"Then this next part should feel better," Bellatrix whispered into his ear before biting it gently.

"What do yo…" Harry's words were taken from his mouth because as soon as he had begun to say them, Bellatrix had unzipped his pants, pulled out his erection and had sunk her mouth on it while her eyes were looking directly into his.

"Oh fuck," Harry groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his mushroom head.

Bellatrix had given head a few times in her life, mainly to flings, however. As she tasted Harry's large cock in her mouth, she found that she liked its taste. Harry was quite large, a good 9 inches hard. She sucked and flicked her tongue over the top eliciting pleasured moans from him while her right hand pumped up and down his shaft. She then started to bob her head up and down taking in more of his length.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing," Harry groaned as he watched Bellatrix suck him, his shaft disappearing into her mouth, the more she sucked, the more that went in. Harry couldn't describe the feeling of euphoria he felt when Bellatrix had somehow gotten his entire length down her throat.

"Mhmm, tasty," Bellatrix purred as she stopped sucking to breath, her hands kept stroking him though.

"You know, I think you're a little over dressed," Harry said controlling his breathing.

"Oh really?" Bellatrix's eyebrows rose as her hands reached behind her, in a single motion she had pulled the strings on her corset and pulled it off leaving her large perky breasts in Harry's view.

His eyes fell to the large globes of flesh on her chest, however, she stood up and hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them down then stepped out of them kicking them aside. Harry in the meantime kicked his pants off and scooted up on his bed. Bellatrix saw this and walked forward, she then crawled onto the bed and towards Harry who was watching her, her breasts bounced as she crawled forward. When she reached Harry she kissed him deeply as she straddled him, his hands went to the flesh of her bosom and squeezed eliciting a moan from Bellatrix. Harry also groaned as his erection was sandwiched between their bodies.

"Bella are you sure you want to continue?" Harry asked breaking the kiss, he was giving her a chance to stop if she wanted to.

"Be quiet my love, I am one of your fiancés. Now shut up and let's fuck," Bellatrix bit his lip then sucked on his neck causing him to moan as she left a hickey on his neck before turning her attention back to his trapped erection which she took in her mouth again, covering it in saliva.

Once she released it from her mouth with a pop, she gathered her breasts in her hands and squeezed them together after placing Harry's erection in the valley between her breasts. Harry responded instinctually by thrusting in her breasts. Bellatrix opened her mouth and allowed Harry to titfuck her with the head of his cock going in and out of her mouth. Bella gave a suck every time he entered her mouth. Harry felt himself getting close to blowing.

"Bella I'm gonna cum," Harry groaned and Bellatrix responded by lowering her mouth so that his cock was always in it as he was thrusting into her breasts.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he blew his load, Bellatrix felt the hot liquid hit the back of her throat. It wasn't salty like others had been but his was sweet. She had absolutely no problem swallowing and Harry's eyes bulged as she swallowed.

"Mhm. Yum," Bellatrix purred and licked her lips.

Harry pulled her to him and then flipped them over so that he was on top, Bellatrix giggled which then turned into moans as he trailed kisses on her neck, biting the soft flesh. He then trailed kisses down to her chest, he then kisses and sucked her boobs which were sensitive. Bellatrix let out a wanton moan as he sucked on her right nipple while his right hand massaged and squeezed her left breast.

Harry then left her breasts after repeating his sucking and biting of her left breast to layer kisses down her stomach before going lower. Harry could smell Bella's arousal and kissed her inner thighs as he gently spread them which Bella allowed easily. Harry flicked his tongue out and moved it over her drenched Vagina tasting her, he found her pleasant and Bellatrix moaned louder than before as he did.

"Oh god, that feels amazing," Bella groaned her hand grabbed onto Harry's head and encouraged him to continue.

Harry began licking her in earnest earning grunts and moans of pleasure from his partner. He gently sucked on her clit and her body shuddered as her panting increased. Feeling adventurous, Harry pushed two fingers into her and Bellatrix said "Oh fuck" before she convulsed, her body trembling as pleasure from Harry's actions coursed through her.

"Harry!" Bellatrix groaned.

"Mhm?" Harry replied slowing down his fingers inside of her.

"Make love to me Harry," Bellatrix said holding Harry's head in her hands and blushing at her words.

"As you wish, my queen," Harry said as he removed his fingers from her and moved his body up.

He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself at her entrance. Bellatrix let out a gasp as she felt Harry's large size start to push inside of her. She felt her hymen break and winced at the pain. Harry immediately stopped and looked at her with worry on his features.

"Don't worry, it's just what happens when you lose your virginity. It'll happen with Andy and Cissy as well, just give me time to adjust," Bellatrix whispered, her thoughts focussed on her breathing and adjusting to his size as her inner walls stretched to accommodate Harry's cock.

Harry just nodded and whispered his reassurance into her ear as he stayed still despite only having a third of his cock buried in the hot wet walls of her vagina. When the pain went away it was replaced by the beginning of pleasure, Bellatrix raise her hips letting Harry know that the pain had gone and he responded by slowly pushing more of his length inside of her eliciting a deep moan from Bellatrix as he pushed in until their hips were fully connected. Bella's breathing increased as she found that he was incredibly deep inside of her, she felt him almost in her womb.

"You can move Harry," Bellatrix said biting her lip at him, he took in her facial expressions as he started to withdraw from her, she let out a whimper as he pushed back in.

Slowly he pumped into her then pulled out until it was just the head of his cock that was in her wet pussy. Her whimpers changed into moans and groans of pleasure which encouraged Harry to pick up the pace.

"Oh fuck, yes Harry!" Bella groaned as she started pushing back every time he pushed into her hot went cunt.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight and feel so good," Harry groaned as their hips continued to meet, the slapping of his balls hitting her arse could also be heard.

"Harder Harry, fuck me harder," Bellatrix encouraged, Harry initiated a rough kiss as he pounded into her, Bella moaned against his lips and her legs locked around Harry's waist allowing him a different angle as he slammed all 9 inches of his cock in and out of her pussy. Her nails scratched up and down his back as he continued thrusting in and out of her, Harry sucked on her neck and his hands held her arse as he pounded. _Slap, slap, slap_ along with Bella's moans and Harry's grunts were all that could be heard if anyone was at the door with their ear pressed against it.

"Oh shit Harry, I'm going to cum," Bella almost shouted, Harry could feel his second release building as he slammed himself into his beautiful fiancé.

"Bella I'm close to," Harry said picking up his pace going at an almost frantic level.

He pistoned himself in and out of her grunting as she let out gasps, moans and groans as his entire length pulled out then slammed into her repetitively. Bella knew she would be bruised and lucky if she can walk in the morning but she didn't care as she felt herself reach euphoria.

"Harry! Fuck Harry I'm cumming!" Bella shouted as her walls tightened and she orgasmed.

"Fuck Bella!" Harry grunted as her walls clenched and milked him sending him over the edge. He slammed himself in, his cock completely sheathed in her tight folds as he shot his load painting her inner walls white with his semen.

The two clung to each other as they came down from their high. When both of them finishing twitching from their post orgasmic bliss, Harry rolled off of her and she curled into his body.

"That was amazing Bella," Harry kissed her.

"We're not done yet Harry, luckily you can spend tomorrow recovering as will I," Bellatrix grinned as she sat up and took him into her mouth tasting a mixture of her cum and his before she got him hard again, they were in for a very long night.


	9. The King in Diagon Alley

**Thank you everyone for following and favouriting this fic and I hope you are sincerely enjoying it! I know I enjoy writing it.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The King in Diagon Alley**

When Bellatrix woke up the next day, she was snuggled up to a still sleeping Harry. She looked over at her sleeping fiancé and smiled, he looked so peaceful and very attractive even when he was asleep. She enjoyed watching his chest rise and fall, the two were still naked from the previous night and Bella definitely felt sore but it was worth it.

"Enjoying staring at me?" Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed and Bella blushed.

"How'd you know?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"I didn't, I just heard your breathing change signalling you were awake and took a stab in the dark," Harry chuckled as he opened his eyes and stretched.

"Git," Bella said playfully slapping his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked turning his head.

"Sore…" Bellatrix started.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more gentle…" Bellatrix's lips on his own shut him up.

"You didn't let me finish, I was saying. Sore… But very satisfied," she purred before climbing on top of Harry again and grinding herself on him causing him to say 'good morning'.

* * *

"Bella! How was it?" Narcissa and Andromeda said eagerly as Bellatrix returned to their room that afternoon. The two Black sister's had just finished showering from training with Morgana and Morgause.

"It was good, that's all you're going to get out of me. Harry requested that the details of our dates be kept secret, so I'm going to keep my fiancé's date a secret," Bellatrix said dropping down on her bed and pulling the covers over herself.

"No fair! What ever happened to sister's first?" Narcissa pouted.

"That was before we had a fiancé," Bellatrix replied while rolling her eyes.

"We're going Hogwarts shopping today Bella; will you be coming with us?" Andromeda asked changing the subject.

"Who's going?" Bella asked.

"Lily, Petunia, Harry, Morgause, Narcissa and I. Oh and we're going to Cokeworth to get Lily's friend Severus and his mother," Andromeda replied.

"Pass, I think I'll sleep just tell Harry to get two of everything he's getting," Bellatrix yawned and turned over, pulling the sheets over herself.

"You're boring," Narcissa said before she and Andromeda left the room to go and find the Eveningshade sister's to go and have lunch before their trip.

Everyone was at the table eating lunch when Harry walked in drying his hair after another shower from doing his exercises. He sat down and was immediately told that they'd be heading to Diagon Alley to shop for their Hogwarts supplies and that he had to get two of his list because Bellatrix was going to spend the day sleeping, Harry understood why and when the other two Black sisters questioned him, he didn't answer but merely smiled.

"Alright, we'll leave after lunch. Should the Knight's accompany us?" Harry asked.

"No need, but I think Gregory does want to come along to see what Diagon Alley is like," Morgause replied and Harry looked to the Eveningshade father who nodded.

"Plus I can get some history books to finish off the course plans for History," Gregory agreed.

"Very well, I'll allow it. Petunia, you're to bring your practice sword. It may not skill or deflect spells, but you've become a lot quicker and you know you can knock someone out with it so you're going to bring it," Harry said and the oldest Eveningshade sister just nodded with a small 'Yes, Sir'.

"First we're going to go to Cokeworth to pick up my friend Severus and his mother Eileen," Lily said and Narcissa nodded so Harry just reluctantly agreed.

Once everyone was ready, Harry had his sword on his belt with his cloak around his shoulders. No crown because he felt it wasn't necessary for a shopping trip with friends and he didn't feel like he needed to parade his Kingship in front of everyone today. Narcissa wore a green dress with a black band and some heels while Andromeda opted for a Sundress. Lily was wearing muggle jeans and a shirt and some flats while Petunia wore denim jeans, a white blouse and some runners, her training sword was also on her belt.

"Spinner's End!" Lily shouted as Harry and Gregory lightning apparated them all there.

They landed outside of an older style house. Harry looked around and looked at the place, the weeds in the flowerbed had grown considerably. All the flowers were dead. There was a relatively messy lawn with the grass growing all different sizes and heights, it was in need of a severe cut and weed and refurbishing. The house looked very dilapidated and Harry could smell the pollution in the air, old broken wooden tables and benches were tossed across the yard.

"Fucking bitch!" a male shout was heard followed by the smashing of glass and a woman's scream.

"Mum!" a young boy shouted.

"Severus!" Lily screamed and ran towards the door.

"Lily!" Morgause shouted after her daughter.

Harry sprinted forwards and pulled Lily behind him as she pulled the door open, he brought up his cloak as the sound of a gun went off at the door. Harry felt the shells of a shotgun hit his magically reinforced cape and fall to the ground.

"Tobias! What the hell do you think you're doing shooting at the door!" the woman inside screeched.

"Shut the fuck up Witch. This is my house and I'll do what I please. I'll fucking shoot you next if you don't shut up," the gruff man replied, Harry shoved Lily towards her worried mother behind him, his hand glowed and he heard the man reload the shotgun.

"Tobias think about what you're doing! You could murder someone innocent!" the female voice snapped.

"It was that damn Evans bitch. The boy's friends and I'll be damned to let them near my house. I said I'd shoot you," Harry heard the gun change directions.

"Dad no!" the young boy shouted.

Harry moved in as quick as he could without the magic restraints on him, in moments he was inside and found the older man levelling the shotgun to the dark haired woman's head. Harry propelled himself forward, his hand grabbed the finger that was going to pull the trigger and ripped it back essentially breaking it before he kneed the man in the stomach and grabbed the gun before crushing it in his hand.

"Fuck! What the hell you freak!" Tobias sneered and Harry's blood turned cold at being called that name again, Harry's hand glowed and before he registered what he was doing his hand plunged into the man's chest, he took hold of his heart and squeezed. The man looked down at his chest, surprise etched on his face before he dropped to the ground, no longer breathing.

"Severus!" Lily came in and immediately ran to the younger boy's side checking him over to see if he was alright.

"Lily… What? How'd you get here, who is that?" Severus was on the ground, his face bruised and he was confused looking at Lily and Harry.

"Y-Your majesty… what are you doing here?" Eileen said looking at Harry, she had a black eye and a busted lip and Harry could see her wince as she tried to stand up straight.

"Take it easy Miss Snape... you're in no condition to move," Harry said approaching and helped support her.

"Petunia, Gregory secure the house!" Harry snapped, immediately the two in question drew their swords with Petunia sweeping the entrance and lower levels while Gregory secured the upper level.

"Morgause, give me a hand. Cissy be ready to cast healing spells, Andy can you get a calming draught, pain numbing potion and some skele-grow?" Harry said.

"Morgause Evans?" Eileen said weakly, the auburn haired woman with green eyes came forward and helped support Eileen's other side and the two got her onto the couch that Narcissa had transfigured into a bed.

"Narcissa? Andromeda? What the hell is going on?" Severus said staring at everyone in the room.

"Calm down and let my mum explain Severus," Lily said bringing him over and sitting him on a chair.

Meanwhile Morgause was talking about everything that had happened recently including some big revelations that Eileen was shocked by. She couldn't say or do much as Narcissa was attempting to heal her wounds, she needed the bone in her left arm vanished and had to take some skele-grow which Andromeda brought, followed by a calming draught and the pain numbing potion that stopped her head from pounding. Severus was listening intently as well as he realised that the young male who wasn't much older than him was the King his mum had mentioned from the Daily Prophet.

"So… you're actually an ancient pure-blood…?" Severus asked and Lily nodded.

"Man… I'm such an ass. I'm sorry for how we left things Lily, can you forgive me?" Severus asked shrinking back.

"Of course, from living with his majesty I've learned a lot of things. Family is everything to His majesty, he treats everyone in his service as Family. My father was once King Arthur's Knight and a member of the Round table. Petunia, who I know wasn't very kind to you before, has changed and is now being trained by his majesty as a Knight to follow my father's footsteps while I am training to follow my mother," Lily said as she looked at her mother who smiled warmly.

"Wow… and I thought my family life was complicated," Severus mumbled looking at the body of his father with anger.

"Speaking of which, Harry you said I was allowed to have an aid to do my Potions mastery with?" Andromeda turned to Harry who nodded.

"Good, then I will take Severus as my aid," Andromeda said and Harry looked like he was about to protest when Andromeda shushed him with a kiss.

"You did just kill his father and him and his mother aren't really in any shape or financial state to live here. So I am proposing that both Severus and his mother come and live with us, Severus will work as my aid for my potions mastery and we will pay him 500 Galleons a month, of which 50 Galleons he and his mother will pay back as rent," Andromeda said, Eileen looked like she wanted to protest but Severus spoke before she could.

"Deal," He said and Andromeda smiled while Harry sighed.

"Don't even say a thing dear," Andromeda warned and Harry just let out a huff in defeat and nodded his head while grumbling under his breath as he walked over to Gregory and Petunia.

"Trust me Hadrian, wives, can't live with them. Can't live without them," Gregory said looking fondly at Morgause.

"Gregory, take Andromeda and Eileen back to Avalon and have Gaius take care of her. Andromeda, pass me your list and I'll get everything you need," Morgause said holding out her hand to Andromeda who handed over her piece of parchment.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Gregory asked and Morgause nodded, he sighed before picking Eileen up off the couch and then Andromeda took his arm and the three flashed away in a flash of Lightning.

"Your majesty… Thank you. For saving Mum's life and for letting me work as an aid for Miss Black," Severus said hesitantly and bowed.

"It's alright kid, can't really object to anything my wives want done. Just do me a favour?" Harry said looking between young Severus and Lily.

"Anything," the boy replied instantly.

"No matter what anyone says or does, keep your friends close. Because when you lose them, you're nothing," Harry said before offering his arm to Narcissa and Petunia, Morgause held her hand out to Lily and offered her other hand to Severus who took it cautiously, they then disappeared and that was the day that Tobias Snape would be found dead in his house from an apparent heart attack.

* * *

Shopping for school supplied had been rather taxing as it always was, this time however he had an eager fiancé, Lily, Severus, Petunia and Morgause with him. The women went and got all of the books while Harry took Severus to get new robes, the young boy didn't talk much and that suited Harry just fine as he remembered how much _Professor_ Snape used to insult him. They mainly talked when someone was required of them such as whether or not Severus' new clothes fit him, what potions equipment he wanted and the like.

"Harry!" Narcissa called as he and Severus were joining the girls outside of Flourish and Blotts.

"Yes Cissy?" Harry replied and his young blonde fiancé grinned at him before dragging him over to Magical Menagerie, into the store and then through the store.

"These four were calling to me when we came in here before," Narcissa gestured to a glass case that house four large eggs.

"Calling as in?" Harry asking gesturing for Narcissa to emphasise her point.

"I could feel my magic react to them, like they wanted me to touch them," Narcissa said pouting at Harry.

"Alright, well. How about we go to Thomas's Tasty Treats with the others, get something to eat and then come back after I've thought about it more?" Harry reasoned and Narcissa pouted more before sighing and nodded her agreement, then she turned to the owner.

"Hold those four for me please," the store owner nodded and Narcissa left the store, still pouting all the way to the sweet shop where Morgause, Severus, Lily and Petunia currently were.

"What are you pouting for Cissy?" Lily asked taking a scoop of her dessert and poking the blonde with it trying to get her to try some.

"Harry wouldn't buy some eggs from the pet store," Narcissa complained and Petunia snickered while Severus tried to remain as stoic as possible.

"I didn't know Magical Menagerie sold eggs," Severus commented.

"Would they make a nice omelette?" Petunia added.

"No! These eggs were magical creatures of some kind! They were reacting to our magic and Harry wouldn't get them," Narcissa said.

"I never said we couldn't get them Cissy, I just said let me think," Harry sighed looking at the youngest of his betrothed who had crossed her arms, yet ate whatever Lily was feeding her.

"Hey, don't look now but the Marauders are coming," Severus sent a glare where four young males had just entered the store.

"Oh no," Lily groaned and shrunk in her seat.

"Marauders?" Morgause asked looking at the four young students with curiosity on her face.

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew," Narcissa emphasised.

"Oh, well they seem like fine looking young gentlemen," Morgause said, then the four set their eyes on the small group and chaos followed.

"Lily! What are you doing here!" James Potter practically bounced over to the table causing Lily to bang her head on the table not so silently as she groaned.

"Hey it's Snivellous!" Sirius exclaimed and began to poke the person in question while laughing while Severus growled and attempted to hit him back.

Peter was standing off to the side while trying to decide what to do and Remus Lupin had his hand over his eyes while shaking his head in dismay, why was it always him who was the logical one. James had started trying to flirt with Lily, oblivious to the people around them and Peter had finally joined in with Sirius in teasing Severus.

"Are they always like this?" Petunia was looking at the other three boys with raised eyebrows, she want standing next to Remus, who looked at Petunia and sighed but offered a small smile.

"More or less, they don't often look at their surroundings. Especially James when he sees Lily. I don't think I've seen you around here before? Are you a transfer student? Oh. Where are my manners, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said to Petunia who was almost a head taller and two years older.

"Petunia Evans… well Eveningshade, Lily's older sister. And I'm not really a transfer student, I'm a Knight in training to the King," Petunia said and Remus was surprised.

"You're Lily's sister?" he asked and she nodded.

"And I'm her mother," Morgause spoke up and Remus jumped and looked at the auburn haired woman nervously.

"Uh… Nice to meet you Lady Eveningshade, I'm Remus Lupin," he stammered out and Morgause just chuckled before walking over to where James was talking to an uncomfortable Lily while Narcissa just snickered.

"Young man, what do you think you're doing talking like that to my Daughter?" Morgause said in a cold tone, James immediately blanched at this and shrunk back stammering over his words. This caused Sirius and Peter to stop hounding Severus as James was shocked and scared witless, now face to face with Lily's mother who seemed to tower over him, her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him with the killing curse green eyes that matched Lily's.

"I… uh… um…" James was trying to find the right words.

"At least, without introducing yourself first," Morgause's cold demeanour turned into a smirk and James blushed.

Harry chose that moment to cough and the four boys looked at him finally registering he was there, all at once a look of dread came across their faces. They each looked to each other and felt like dying.

"It seems you aren't as observant as your reputation lead on, how are you on this fine day boys?" Harry asked casually.

"Uh… we're uh… we're good," James managed to reply, Lily was looking at him like she wanted to roll around on the floor laughing, James looked like a deer caught in a headlight. After a nudge in the ribs from Remus he added "Your majesty."

"Well I believe introductions are due, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, these are Morgause Eveningshade and Petunia Eveningshade, the older sister and mother of Lily Evans, now Eveningshade," Harry said gesturing to each of them individually.

"Morgause, Petunia, these are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They're all in the same year level as Lily, Narcissa and Severus. The four of them are also in Gryffindor with Lily," Harry explained and the two Eveningshade women nodded.

"Charming, Lily is this the James you're always going on about?" Morgause asked Lily whose cheeks were turning red from embarrassment.

Harry was about to speak when he felt wards go up around the establishment, then the front of the shop was blown in by a bombarda curse sending the front patrons scattering if they weren't hit directly by the spell, two bodies were completely blown apart as they had been at the door.

"We are the servants of the Dark Lord! And we're here to get rid of the filthy Mudblood who owns this store and anyone who would side with him!" a man wearing Death eater robes barked as he was joined by another 20 or so Death Eaters.

"Petunia! Make sure you protect the civilians, get them out of the store safely! James, Sirius, Peter, Remus! You all help her. Lily and Narcissa I want you two to heal any of the mortally wounded as best you can, Severus you be there to help them get to the other four and Petunia to escape once they have. Morgause, you and I will divert their attention and force them back outside. Understood?" Harry barked, everyone who had just picked themselves up off the ground and checking they were unharmed nodded before moving into action.

Harry and Morgause's hands glowed as curses flew from their hands towards the Death Eaters. The first two that were hit were immediately severed in half violently, they dropped to the ground shocked. The Death Eaters immediately responded by casting anything dark they could think of, Morgause, however raised a shield blocking them, or moving furniture and rubble in the way of others. Harry hand continued forward sending a cutting curse from his right hand then spinning and sending a piercing hex from his left before sending a blasting curse from his right foot with a Roundhouse kick motion.

"Shit! It's the king!" one of the Death Eaters shouted out spying the sword at Harry's hip.

"Kill him you fool! He's no king of ours if he defends the damn mudbloods!" the first man snapped before firing the green killing curse at Harry.

Harry drew Excalibur from its scabbard and sent the killing curse back at another Death Eater to dropped dead instantly, this action shocked the others even more which gave Morgause a chance to transfigure a table into a chimera which attacked the ground sending them out into Diagon alley. Harry and Morgause immediately followed them out, stepping over the bodies of already killed Death Eaters as they did so.

Outside in the open, the 12 remaining Death Eaters were in a deadlocked battle with Harry and Morgause, the civilians in the alley had immediately sought refuge as soon as the battle had commenced. People watched through windows as the young King lived up to his name and the strange woman who was with him also held her own, both were using wandless and wordless magic while the King branded his sword at incoming spells.

One of the Death Eaters sounded a horn, it stopped when Harry stabbed him in the chest with Excalibur. The Chimera that Morgause had created killed two more Death Eaters before it was torn apart by the Death Eater's severing and bludgeoning curses. However, Harry temporarily froze as he heard a howl in the distance which could only mean one thing _werewolves_.

Fenrir Greyback and his pack of 14 Werewolves tore into the Alley making a beeline straight for Harry while the Death Eaters shifted their focus to Morgause. Harry growled and met the Pack of werewolf's head on, Excalibur slicing clean through the first wolf's head before he bisected the next. Harry then leapt to the right to avoid a claw of the third and he sent a cutting curse from his left hand at the one who tried to cut him off, it hit the wolf in the left leg completely slicing it off causing the wolf to howl in pain and Harry finished it off by stabbing it in the chest.

Fenrir Greyback snarled as four of his fiercest pack members were cut down without any hesitation or remorse from the young King. Perhaps they had underestimated the power of the King of Avalon, despite his age Fenrir could see power radiate through the boy who raised the sword in a stance that many ancient warriors took.

"Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Gregory! Come to your King!" Harry called and the skies darkened above them.

Lightning flashed throughout Diagon Alley as the four Knights of the Round Table appeared at once, they each drew their swords and Fenrir, hid pack and the Death Eaters paled. They could all recognise the four Knights as the right hand Knights of King Arthur from the legends. Lancelot, the Gold Knight and right hand of the King was regarded as the greatest swordsman in the lands during his time. Percival the largest of the four wore silver and blood red armour, it was said that he could crush a Dragon's skull in his hands. Gawain, the Knight in Green Armour he was known as a champion duellist and while not as good as Lancelot with a sword, he was highly regarding as one of the best warriors. Lastly Gregory, the Black Knight, the demon who had downed an entire legion of soldiers by himself.

"Gregory, Gawain, take care of the Death Eaters with Morgause. Lancelot, Percival, we have some Wolves to hunt," Harry ordered.

Fenrir roared and the remaining 10 Werewolves launched themselves at Harry, Lancelot and Percival. Lancelot darted forwards and brought up his blade, it caught the first wolf in the chest and Lancelot tossed the wolf over his head where the wolf fell into Percival's clutched. The large Knight grabbed the wolf's head and paid no attention when the Wolf's teen tried to break through his gauntlet armour, instead Percival just tightened his grip and the wolf let out a loud whimper of pain before Percival crushed its head in his hand. This action alone caused the other wolves to hesitate.

* * *

Inside the people were panicking from the initial attack, Petunia had immediately drawn her sword and pushed through the crowd to the back. While her sword couldn't cut flesh, it could cut other materials and she slashed up the back of the shop and kicked the wall down creating an exit. From this the four Marauders had begun to help facilitate the escape of the 100 or so civilians who were in the large shop prior to the attack. Narcissa and Lily had gotten to the injured civilians and had used their knowledge of healing spells to heal cuts and temporarily mend broken bones as best they could. Severus then would help them over to one of the four Marauders who would aid them to the exit, Peter had taken up the post at the door ushering people out while Petunia returned to help Remus at the front of the shattered store.

"Petunia! Give me a hand," Remus shouted as he found a man who was trapped under a large piece of concrete.

They had managed to evacuate almost 75% of the people in the shop by now. Petunia rushed over to assess the situation before standing up. She carefully cut into the concrete with her training sword and Remus lifted it off the man who was gasping for air. Petunia tried to help him up but the man groaned and didn't move.

"Lily!" Petunia shouted, Lily who was just finishing healing a young girls bloody leg looked up and saw the man before running over as quick as she could. She waved her wand casting the diagnostics charm that Morgana had taught her.

"He's got five broken ribs and a punctured lung and both of his arms are broken in three different places. He's going to have to be put in a stasis and levitated out before being immediately sent to St Mugo's, this is beyond anything Cissy and I can heal," Lily said.

"You can't do both! I need you to help me with healing the others," Narcissa snapped.

"I'll do it," Severus said and pulled out his wand.

"I'll help," James did the same thing, both of them glared at each other momentarily but it was Petunia who knocked sense into both of them.

"Glare at each other later, this is a two-man job. I don't care if you hate at each other, what matters is saving this man's life," Petunia snapped and James and Severus made a silent truce.

Severus cast the Stasis charm while James levitated the man, the two of them began to slowly move towards the exit.

However, they were stopped as a werewolf came crashing through the wall and created a crater in the following one. The Wolf growled in pain then saw both James and Severus, it shook its head before stalking towards the two of them. A spell flew and hit the wall causing the wolf's head to snap to the source, Remus had his wand out and had cast a stinging hex at the wolf who seemed to chuckle at him before approaching. Remus tried again and again casting all the offensive spells he knew but nothing seemed to worm, he tripped over a broken table and fell to the ground as the wolf towered over him. Remus was scared, he thought for sure he'd be dead. The wolf raised its claw to slash at Remus's neck, it started the motion that would end Remus's life and Remus closed his eyes tightly. The pain he was expecting never came, he opened his eyes to see Petunia standing in front of him, her sword stopping the claw almost 2 inches from Remus's neck.

"You're not dying on my watch," Petunia growled before planting a kiss in the wolf's stomach.

The wolf didn't expect the intensity of the kick and Petunia was waiting magically enhanced clothing, the kick sends the wolf back a good two meters and allowed Petunia enough time to pick Remus up off the ground and hand him his wand back.

"Don't stick with your childish spells, use the lethal ones you idiot, you're no use to the rest of us if you're not able to protect yourself," Petunia said, she raised her sword in front of her as she focussed on the wolf.

"Sorry," Remus said, he too was now glaring at the wolf in front of him, he could feel his inner wolf under his skin wanting to show the older girl that he was useful.

"Back me up, alright?" Petunia said and Remus nodded, she darted forward and brought her blade up to meet the arms of the wolf who swung them down in an attempt to use its force to crush Petunia into the ground having figured out the sword won't cut its flesh like it does to inorganic material. Remus engaged the wolf with spells making sure to not hit Petunia, the two engaged the wolf in battle.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback and two other wolves were the last ones left of the werewolf pack, eleven were dead and Percival had thrown one through some walls. There were only a few Death Eaters left as well and they had regrouped with Fenrir and his remaining two. All in all there were only five of them left standing.

"Retreat!" the first man, how he managed to survive Harry would never know, shouted.

Fenrir let out a howl and then turned and ran along with his last two wolves, the two remaining Death Eaters portkeyed away from the battlegrounds. Harry sighed as he looked at the damage that the alley had suffered and the cut up bodies of werewolves around him. Gregory was inspecting Morgause for any wounds, the woman rolled her eyes insisting she was fine. Moment later the sound of apparating could be heard as Charlus Potter and his Aurors arrived on scene, Harry sighed as the man approached him, he noted that Charlus looked extremely pissed.

"What happened here?" Charlus almost snapped if it wasn't for the fact he knew he was talking to the young king.

"Death Eater attack, 20 of them attacked Thomas's Tasty Treats where we were eating. Your son and his friends were with us. I directed them as well as Lily Eveningshade, my betrothed Narcissa Black, Severus Snape and my Knight in training Petunia Eveningshade; to evacuate the building and heal any that needed it as best they could before receiving proper medical attention at St Mugo's," Harry calmly explained.

"Good, I'm glad they're okay and were able to help. Your majesty, I have to apologise. My Aurors and I would have been here earlier, but a few Lords in the Ministry demanded that I and the other team leaders attend a mandatory hearing in the Court of Lords. We were unable to leave until just 20 minutes ago where we frantically got everyone we could once we heard of the attack," Charlus explained and Harry sighed.

"Which Lords were the ones who decided to hold a Court of Lords?" Harry asked.

"Lord Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott and Parkinson, Your majesty," Charlus answered swiftly.

Harry was about to say something when he heard a scream from the shop that was attacked, he and Charlus quickly raced in to see the Werewolf had thrown Remus so hard it knocked him out. Petunia was also groaning as she tried to pick herself up off the ground and the werewolf was not towering over a shaking Lily Eveningshade. Harry felt his blood run cold as the Werewolf moved to bite at her neck. Harry leapt forward ignoring anything that might've been in his way and slammed full force into the wolf sending it into a broke table. The wolf snarled in pain and Harry right hand glowed for the second time that day, he kicked the wolf in the jaw stunning it before slamming his hand into its chest and crushing its heart in his hand. The wolf cried out in pain before it went limp.

The wolf slowly changed back to the form of a young man, his head slumped and his eyes void of life staring right at Lily, an image that the young girl would have Nightmares over for months to come.


	10. The King and the Future

**Thank you everyone for following and favouriting this fic!**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The King and the Future**

The two remaining Death Eaters portkeyed to their safe house gasping for air, 18 of their group were now dead, killed by the King, a woman who could use wandless magic, and four Knights of the round table. No matter if they hit the knights with the killing curse, the Knights didn't die at all.

"You said that this target would be easy!" the second of the two snarled.

"I didn't expect the damn King to be there!" the first snapped back.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do, I lost a majority of my pack," Fenrir appeared and grabbed the second ones throat.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down here," a voice said from the doorway, the three remaining werewolves and the two Death Eaters looked at the door and paled.

"Master," they all said at once.

"What happened to the raid on Diagon Alley?" the cloaked male asked, his voice dangerously low.

"We blew up the front of the shop like planned and had entered to go and torture the people inside… But the King was there master, he and this woman pushed us outside," the first hesitantly said.

"You mean to tell me, that a group of 20 death eaters were forced outside by a 17-year-old boy and a woman?" the man snarled and everyone in the room.

"And what of you Greyback!" the cloaked figure said and the Werewolf leader shrunk back.

"We were called in by them and headed for the boy straight away, he cut us down without hesitating, then the boy summoned Knights of the Round table," Fenrir snarled his reply.

"This young king is becoming a very real problem for us, how is it that a force of over 30 including your werewolves, weren't able to kill him!" the master shouted and the five who lived looked down.

"He was powerful master, the boy's sword could block and redirect even the killing curse. And the woman, she fought as if she had seen a hundred wars. We were powerless against her spells, and the Knights made short work of us," the first said.

"The large one crushed one of my pack's skulls in one hand, how could he fucking do that!" Fenrir added.

"Enough! I will overlook this failure because we underestimated the enemy we were up against. Fenrir, I need you to rebuild your pack and make it larger and more fearsome. Force those you believe perfect for the cause to submit to their inner wolf allowing them to change at will, Cygnus, you go back and gather information on the young King, he is betrothed to your daughters after all! Use them!" the cloaked figure snapped and the first Death eater pulled off his mask.

"Understood master, but the King doesn't like me for how I punished Narcissa for speaking against me," Cygnus hesitantly said.

" _Crucio!_ " the cloaked man hissed and Cygnus Black fell over himself gasping in pain as he was cursed, the man then looked to Fenrir.

"I will go do as you said master, come," Fenrir said to his two remaining pack mates before they apparated out of the safe house.

"F-Forgive me master! I will go and do as directed," Cygnus gasped out and the curse was lifted from him.

"Go, and do not disappoint me again Cygnus, Abraxas," the cloaked figure said and the two pure-bloods nodded before apparating away.

In the dim lights of the safe house, the hooded figure pulled his hood from his head and sighed. He paced around the safe house as he was thinking. His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone else in the house.

"It seems that there's a hitch in our plan, old friend," the new voice said and the man looked to see the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Indeed there is Albus, why was I not informed about the King prior to now?" the previously cloaked man said.

"Come now Gellert, you can't expect me to always be available to give you information. Especially given my part of our plan, I was on my way to tell you now but I heard of the attack and was saddened, how many did we lose?" Albus asked his dark haired childhood friend Gellert Grindelwald.

"We lost 13 werewolves from Greyback's pack and 18 Death Eaters, nine each from Cygnus and Abraxas's groups," Gellert replied and slammed his fist on the table.

"I see, do not worry Gellert. I have a plan to deal with the King once he is at Hogwarts. While his fiance's might be more of a problem, I have faith that the Prewitt family will be able to help," Albus said.

"They'd better, you've told me their youngest daughter is a prodigy with potions and that the twins can be quite a handful," Gellert sneered.

"Worry not Gellert, Molly will do as told as will Fabian and Gideon," Albus dismissed.

"Now, I've also come to check in on her," Albus added and Gellert smiled.

"Very well Albus, to Nurmengard we go."

* * *

Remus Lupin was hurting all over, he felt consciousness slowly draw upon him, he also felt like his entire body was just one mass of pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling, Remus figured he was at St Mugo's hospital.

"Look whose finally awake, welcome back to the land of the living kid," a female voice said and Remus turned to see Petunia Eveningshade standing at the door with her arms crossed and she was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"I ain't a kid," Remus groaned out quickly, his throat felt dry and his whole body was still in pain.

"Sure you're not, here the Doc's want you to drink this and then a pain numbing potion, whatever that is," Petunia walked over and sat on the side of the bed. She held a cup to his lips and gently tipped it, Remus opened his mouth and felt relief as water travelled down his throat, giving him a cool feeling.

"Where are the others?" Remus asked after he downed the pain numbing potion and started to gain feeling back in his body.

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape are talking with Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. James Potter is currently sitting next to my sister, the two of them have been talking a bit more since the incident," Petunia replied casually.

"How long have I been out?" Remus asked curiously.

"About four days, Lily's been out for two days. However, the healers and my mother requested she stay for a bit longer and receive some help from mind healers," Petunia said worried.

"Ah, well that makes sense somewhat. What is the extent of my injuries?" Remus asked and Petunia hesitated before speaking.

"You had several broken ribs, a broken right kneecap, you also managed to shatter your hand. Really kid, what were you thinking? Charging a werewolf," Petunia shook her head and Remus grinned somewhat.

"I thought, if I was going to die, I may as well die doing something awesome," Remus said and Petunia cracked a small smile before shaking her head.

"Whatever kid, don't expect me to save your ass next time," Petunia replied before leaving the room, Sirius and Peter walked in right after she left.

"What was she doing in here mate?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Insulting me while giving me the potions the healers prescribed," Remus sighed before looking at his two friends.

"What's up with James?" Remus asked.

"He's been in Lily's room since she woke up, the two of them have been talking and that kind of stuff. Although you should have seen what happened when James met Lily's Dad, that man is scary and apparently he is going to be our history teacher. I almost feel sorry for him" Sirius said with a smirk and Remus chuckled.

"Not to mention that her mum is going to be teaching muggle studies and her sister is a Knight in training to the king, our boy's got his work cut out for him," Peter said and Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"Well when has a marauder ever stood down from anything!" Sirius proclaimed and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Where's the king?" Remus asked.

"Oh, he had some business to take care of with Charlus, you know Ministry shit. He's really got some shit to deal with as well… my cousin is…"

* * *

"Pregnant! What do you… oh fuck," Bellatrix groaned as she threw up one again for the third morning in a row.

"Tippy means what Tippy says Mistress Bella, yous being pregnant. That be what the diagnostic charm be telling Tippy," the House elf replied.

"Why was I so stupid and forgot the contraceptive charm. Stupid, sexy, Harry," Bella moaned, then gulped and then threw up the rest of her breakfast.

"Bellatrix, are you alright in there?" Andromeda's concerned voice called.

"I'm fine Andy! Just a stomach bug!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I'm coming in!" Andromeda said and before Bellatrix could protest the door opened and Andromeda walked in.

"Mistress Andy, Mistress Bella bes pregnant with the King's child," Tippy informed and Andromeda's mouth fell open and Bellatrix was horrified.

"You're pregnant! Did you have sex with him on your first date!" Andromeda shrieked and Bellatrix held her hand over her ears.

"Jesus fucking Christ! My head!" Bella snapped and Andromeda stalked over furious.

"Bellatrix Cassandra Black! Answer me this minute," Andromeda said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay! Fucking hell just stop the shouting!" Bellatrix said holding her ears, Andromeda looked at her and cross her arms over her chest and tapped her feet expectantly.

"Yes we had sex, it was too perfect of a date and I couldn't help it. One thing led to another okay!" Bellatrix said deflated and Andromeda sighed.

"Thank god I told him I'd wait till our wedding night for sex when he and I were out the other day. But when him and Cissy get back tonight, we're telling them," Andromeda said and Bellatrix just sighed and nodded her head in defeat.

"Tippy, can you please get Severus to start brewing some nutrition potions. Don't tell him why, just tell him I want him to start on them and that I'll explain why another time," Andromeda said to the house elf.

"Yes Mistress Andy," Tippy popped out and Andromeda rubbed Bellatrix's back and helped hold her hair away from her face as her older sister continued to throw up.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mother so soon; you really are an idiot aren't you?" Andromeda mused and Bellatrix just gave her the rude finger causing her to chuckle.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower and then back to bed, you're going to need a lot of rest. I've got Mips overseeing the packing of our belongings for Hogwarts next week. Christ, Harry is going to absolutely freak out about this," Andromeda helped Bellatrix get undressed and then put her in the shower and turned it on for her, taking a second check, she decided Bellatrix was too ill at the moment to be left alone and Andromeda hasn't had a shower yet so the younger Black sister joined her older sister in the shower.

"Hey Andy?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes Bella?" Andromeda replied as she was soaping Bellatrix's back.

"Do you think Harry will be mad?" Bellatrix's voice was but a whisper.

"No Bella, I don't think he will be. Surprised maybe, but Narcissa will probably be annoyed as much as she would be happy," Andromeda replied after a few moments of thought.

"Hey Andy?" Bellatrix said again.

"Yes Bella?" Andromeda replied.

"I love you little sis," Bellatrix said and Andromeda smiled, even though her sisters often gave her headaches they were family.

"I love you too Bellatrix, but you're still an idiot for forgetting the contraceptive charm," Andromeda said.

After the shower Andromeda set Bellatrix back into her bed and gave instructions for Tippy to take care of Bellatrix while she was busy brewing potions for her. Andromeda went to the private potions room where Severus had already begun the nutrition potions she had asked him to start, Eileen was talking to Gaius, the physician.

"Miss Black, I've already added the Moosewood and the lichbane. May I ask why we're brewing this?" Severus asked and Andromeda sighed but nodded.

"Bellatrix was idiotic when on her date with the King last Monday and forgot to use a contraceptive charm," Andromeda explained and Severus' eyes went wide in shock.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, she got herself knocked up with a kid," Andromeda said and Severus paused for a few moments… before bursting out laughing, Andromeda joined in after a few moments.

"And I thought Bellatrix Black was one of the smartest Witches of our generation," Severus mused.

"A witch in love is a fool, I should know, I almost slept with Harry on my first date as well. But instead I explained I wanted to have sex on our wedding night… so I sucked him off instead," Andromeda said and Severus blushed embarrassed.

"But that's why we're brewing these potions, most likely we'll be brewing a lot of potions for Bellatrix during her pregnancy as well as working towards my mastery," Andromeda said and Severus just nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you again, for allowing me and my mother this opportunity," Severus said as he stirred the cauldron.

"Think nothing of it Severus, believe it or not I picked you because I saw your potential to be a great potions master and that hopefully I could guide you as well as learn from you," Andromeda said.

The two went about their work methodically with Andromeda instructing Severus and helping him with the ingredients, they worked until Harry and Narcissa returned that night just after dinner. Severus and Eileen bid Andromeda a good night and gave their wishes to Bellatrix. When Harry and Narcissa arrived, Andromeda was waiting for them.

"We need to talk, Bellatrix has something to tell you," Andromeda said and began to pull Harry towards their chambers, Harry was confused but followed and Narcissa was pouting but followed anyways.

"Bellatrix, we're coming in," Andromeda said as she opened the door, Bellatrix was currently in bed with a tray of food in front of her. Harry could see fruit and some kind of liquid as well. They approached and Andromeda looked at Bellatrix expectantly and Bellatrix just sighed before setting her tray to the side.

"How are you feeling Bella? The stomach bug not being too difficult is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"No Harry… It's not a stomach bug… it's morning sickness," Bellatrix said, finding her feet suddenly very interesting.

"But you'd only have morning sickness if you were…" Narcissa trailed off before it finally hit her.

"Bellatrix Cassandra Black! Are you pregnant!" Narcissa shrieked and Bellatrix shrunk back in her pillows.

"Maybe…?" Bellatrix squeaked and Narcissa glared at her for a few moments more before sighing.

"Harry what do you think about this…?" Andromeda trailed off trying to find some kind of expression on their fiancé's face, he had gone completely still and they couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I… Wow… This is a lot to take in… Sorry," Harry said as he conjured himself a seat and clapped his hand.

"What can Mips be doing for yous your majesty?" Mips said as he appeared.

"Firewhiskey and… a lot of it… please," Harry said and Mips popped away then popped back with a bottle and some glasses. He filled Harry's glass to the top and Harry tossed all of it into his mouth before getting a refill and downing that as well.

"So… you said you were pregnant right?" Harry said looking at Bellatrix who was eyeing the firewhiskey.

"Yes… I'm sorry, I should have remembered the contraceptive charm," Bellatrix began to apologise but Harry placed a finger on her lips and gave her the smile that melted her heart.

"I should be the one apologising for… well… getting you pregnant. I tell you, I didn't expect that at all. Wow… I'm going to be a Father," Harry trailed off.

At night Harry would sometimes still have dreams of his previous life, before he died and went back in time. He had never really had a family outside of Sirius and Remus who were his godfather and uncle. Now he had three fiancé's and friends who he considered as family, and one of his wives, Bellatrix who would have become the right hand of the Dark Lord, was pregnant… with his child. Harry was going to be a father; he was going to have a family.

"You're not mad?" Bellatrix asked and Harry shook his head and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned.

"Although it was unplanned, I'm actually happy. Sure it wasn't on purpose, but… well… we're going to be parents, all of us," Harry said and Narcissa's eyes had stars in them as she thought about Baby shopping while Andromeda was thinking about looking after an adorable baby and Bellatrix's hand was on her stomach imagining that in nine months she would be having a child, her child with Harry, the man she had come to love in such a short time.

* * *

"Ah thank you three for coming to see me," Albus Dumbledore said as he sat at his desk at Hogwarts.

"Why are we here headmaster?" the youngest of the three asked.

"Please, just call me Albus. I have a proposition if you will," Albus replied and gestured to three chairs that had been conjured.

"Very well," the young girl said and sat down, the two boys then sat down with one on either side of her.

"Now Molly, I have a proposition for you which involves your twin brothers as well," Albus said and Molly Prewitt looked at him and clasped her hands together, then leaned back in her chair.

"I'm listening Albus," Molly replied.

"The young King is coming here as a student; I would like for him to join the light side. However, there is the issue that he is betrothed to the Black sisters. I want you to use your potion skills and create a powerful love potion to ensnare him to you and the light sided families and of course, me, as your leader. Fabien and Gideon, my boys, I want you two to make it your job to ward off any of the dark families. I have instructed the sorting hat to place the King in Gryffindor away from the three Black Sisters in Slytherin and with you. Be cruel if you must, hurt who you require to hurt, just make it so that Molly can ensnare the king. I'm sure once she's completed her job and become Queen Pendragon, Emrys and Le Fey that she'll give you some of the fortune. After all, Molly will be the most powerful woman in all of Magical Britain," Albus explained and watched as the two Prewitt brother's gears turned and their eyes become malicious.

"Of course Albus, I believe we can do that. Right Gid?" Fabian said.

"I do believe we can do that Fab," Gideon replied and then the two looked to Molly who was grinning.

"I do like the idea of being Queen, very well Albus. We have a deal, I shall brew amortentia and then have the Hogwarts elves lace his food and drinks with it. We can't let the dark families have him or he'll join Voldemort," Molly said and Albus gave his grandfatherly smile.

"Very good, now. King Hadrian will be on the Hogwarts Express, you three should start your plan from there. Perhaps make it so he doesn't meet with any of the other families and ward others away from the young King then approach as friends. Make sure he stays away from the Black sisters, they should come separately as Cygnus and Druella Black always bring their girls," Albus mused.

"Understood, don't worry Headmaster. The Prewitt twins are on it," Fabian and Gideon stood up and saluted Albus before waltzing away.

"I will be off as well, I need to start brewing my Amortentia. We will see you next week then, mind if we use your floo?" Molly asked and Albus nodded.

" _Once you're mine your majesty, I'm never going to let you go_ ," Molly thought as she flooed home to Prewitt Manor.


	11. Sentenced by the King

**Thank you everyone for following and favouring this fic!**

 **Apologies for my week of absence, I had an extremely busy week with some personal issues. However, I am back.**

 **I would just like to address the people who've been saying "You know Excalibur isn't the sword in the stone?" yes, I've known all along as I am a big fan of mythology myself. However, I would like to point out that the Sword in the Stone in Gringrotts was Excalibur. You all (those who pointed it out) assumed I meant the Sword in the stone from the original legends. While that sword will also become a part of this story, I am just kindly informing you that Excalibur was the sword pulled from the ancient magical stone in Gringrotts at the start of the story, Caliburn as well as the legendary sword Durendal will become a part of the story.**

 **Lastly, I would like to say that while Bellatrix may be pregnant, it will be a long time before they actually become parents. What is going to happen? Who knows, well, I do, but I'll let you speculate.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sentenced by the King**

Charlus Potter was walking down towards the meeting of the Lords, today was something that had concerned him for the past week. King Hadrian had flooed him and mentioned that the next Lords meeting of the Wizengamot would be important. Charlus got to his seat, he peered at the three seats that were shadowed at the back of the chamber. Pendragon, Le Fey and Emrys seats which had remained vacant for centuries.

One by one the heads of the founding families filed in, Lords and Ladies took their seats before the speaker, Unspeakable Sigma; whom as an Unspeakable, has her identity kept secret.

"Role call. Abbot," Unspeakable Sigma called.

"Present," Lord Abbot replied.

Charlus noted the names, especially Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange and Parkinson who were present as required by a meeting of the Lords. Once everyone was seated and the session were supposed to begin, Unspeakable Sigma stood.

"All rise for the announcement of the newest Members of the Council of founding lords and ladies," Unspeakable Sigma stated.

"What do you mean new members? All of the members of the Founding families are represented," Lord Abraxas Malfoy shouted standing up.

"Yes, of the Founding 28 families, all are represented. However, there are three seats that have been unoccupied by…" Unspeakable Sigma was cut off by the door opening and in stepped four figures.

"Your Majesty," Unspeakable Sigma said and then bowed, Charlus stood and many followed as they all bowed to Harry and the three future Queens entered the chamber, Charlus noted that many of the Dark houses that didn't bow.

"Thank you Unspeakable, we've come to claim the three overlord seats, Pendragon, Le Fey and Emrys. While I am the Lord of the Pendragon line, I am allowing my soon to be wife Narcissa to sit in the seat for me, as Andromeda will sit in for Emrys and Bellatrix for Le Fey," Harry stated.

"I will not stand for this!" Verlyn Lestrange snapped from his seat, Harry's gaze went right to him and everyone felt a cold chill up their spine as the young King's Aura washed over each and every member, it was Unspeakable Sigma speaking up that change it, only slightly.

"I assume you have the required documents, although we all know that you are the King. It is merely a formality that the documents be presented," Unspeakable Sigma said and Harry nodded and Narcissa produced the various parchments and handed them to Unspeakable Sigma.

"Everything is in accord, Lady Pendragon, Lady Le Fey and Lady Emrys I bid you a welcome to the Council of Lords and Ladies," Unspeakable Sigma said, the three girls curtsied and then strolled up to the three seats that had previously been unoccupied for centuries.

"Now, the first order of business. I believe you also had that Your majesty?" Unspeakable Sigma said and Harry nodded before addressing the chamber.

"It has come to my attention that during the attack on Diagon Alley, certain individuals prevented the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror corps from reacting. I myself had been shopping with my fiancé's at the time of the attack, if it weren't for that factor, Diagon Alley would be littered with the dead. When Head of the DMLE Charlus Potter arrived on scene, I demanded what kept his time and I am amazed at the audacity of the individuals responsible. The Aurors can't respond to an attack of such a high calibre without the consent of the Head of Department, as such it left many innocents vulnerable. Un-fucking-acceptable," Harry's voice echoed across the chamber.

"Lords Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange and Parkinson. Do you have anything to say about the matter? As I'm informed that Head Auror Michael Grivas announced the attack at the meeting, yet you four barred Lord Potter from exiting to respond to the attack. What say you?" Harry snarled at the four lords.

"We do not have to answer to the likes of you, boy," Thaddius Nott snapped.

"You will answer your King!" Harry snapped back, his voice silencing the chamber as raw magic radiated from his body.

"King? You are but a boy. I will not bow to the likes of you, who is barely older than a Hogwarts student," Thaddius snorted and a resounding gasp could be heard from the others present.

"I see, is that the opinion of the four of you?" Harry's arms dropped to his side as his eyes looked to the four offending Lords whose gazes met each other before Thaddius replied the affirmative.

"Very well then, it's come to this," Harry shrugged off his cloak and unlatched his belt, Narcissa walked down and he pulled the sword off of his belt and placed it in her hands.

"What are you doing boy?" Verlyn Lestrange sneered, his sneer turned into a gasp and he was pulled forward but an unknown force. Abraxas Malfoy, Thaddius Nott, Siegfried Parkinson and Verlyn Lestrange were tossed on the floor in front of the Young King.

"Unspeakable Sigma, as King of Magical Britain. I invoke the King's challenge as written in the original laws," Harry's voice was void of emotion, whispers came across the chamber and Charlus Potter found himself lost for words.

The King's challenge was a law written and invoked by Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey. It stated that should a King be opposed by members of the Council of Lords and Ladies, if what the King is doing is for the good of the country as determined by Magic, the King would invoke the King's Challenge to the offending members. A duel to the Death would follow.

A ring of magic lit up around the chamber and everyone heard the doors lock, the four Lords looked at each other before looking at Unspeakable Sigma.

"Surely he can't be serious," Siegfried Parkinson said.

"Unfortunately, the ancient magic of this room has responded to his majesty's challenge. As we all know, these chambers were built by Morgana, Merlin and Arthur along with the sacred 28. It is for that reason that the Ministry of Magic is placed where it is, and the ancient magic has activated. Lord Abraxas Malfoy, Thaddius Nott, Siegfried Parkinson and Verlyn Lestrange you are to face King Hadrian Pendragon in magical combat to the death or forfeit your magic as well as everything your Most Ancient and Most Noble House owns to the King," Unspeakable Sigma stated, her voice showing no sign of emotions.

"Very well, _boy_ , you shall be granted a not so swift Death," Thaddius Nott growled as he drew his wand, Abraxas, Verlyn and Siegfried followed his action and drew their wands.

"As the duel to the death commences, let it be known that as per the laws, no curse, spell, hex, or jinx is banned. As such the protection runes inscribed and powered by the gem of lost souls will activate to protect the other Lords and Ladies from potential harm," Unspeakable Sigma said and runes around the room lit up in a golden hue as a blue shield materialist in front of the stands protecting the audience.

"What are you doing without a wand? _Boy_ ," Verlyn sneered and Harry ignored his sneer but replied with an even voice.

"I am the King, I have no need for a wand," Harry stated as his boots vanished giving his feet connection with the ground, his robes changed to battle robes, armoured but also loose fitting to allow him freedom.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Thaddius Nott cast the killing curse at Harry and the crowd gasped, however, as the law states, everything is allowed as per the ancient laws.

Before the curse came anywhere close to Harry the crackling of magic thundered around the room as from the ground a pillar shot up in the road of the killing curse. The green spell hit the pillar harmlessly, once it had the pillar show back into the ground. Harry during the time the pillar was up had conjured magic in his fingertips, it crackled and roared to life and once the pillar dropped he released it at his target; Thaddius Nott.

It shot at Thaddius faster than most spells and Thaddius had a look of shock on his face, Abraxas, Siegfried and Verlyn were left with their mouths agape as Thaddius looked down at where the orb of energy had hit him. In his chest was a large hole that had been torn clean through. Screams erupted from the audience and some even threw up in their seats as Thaddius Nott dropped to the ground dead, blood oozing out of the gaping hole in his chest, Harry had a look of indifference on his face as he stood in a battle ready stance.

Sparks flew around the room as Abraxas, Verlyn and Siegfried realised what position they were in.

* * *

 _"_ _So do you think she's ready for it?" Arthur asked stroking his beard._

 _"_ _I do, Petunia had proven herself dedicated and true to protecting not only myself but others," Harry said confidently._

 _"_ _I will abide by your judgement, young heir," Arthur said with a nod._

 _"_ _So I have your consent?" Harry asked._

 _"_ _You do, she will face the trials of the cave of the damned," Arthur consented and Harry smiled._

Petunia was clutching her chest and breathing heavily, blood of some kind covered her hands and some was smeared on her armour. In her right hand was clutched a broken blade which was given to her by King Hadrian before she entered the cave.

"No worries, I said, this is a good test of my skills, I said, I won't let you down, I said. Fucking hell Pet, what were you thinking?" Petunia muttered to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

"Mum, Dad and Lily are going to kill me if I survive this, aren't they?" she laughed humourlessly to herself. Something moved near her and her head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Ah, fucking Christ! What the hell is it now?" Petunia cursed and raised her broken blade as she moved forwards and to the main chamber of the cave.

"Greetings young Knight," a voice called and Petunia jumped a bit but held onto her broken blade tighter, torches lit up around the chamber and Petunia's eyes fell upon the source of the voice, a giant Dragon landed in front of her, the impact of the landed almost caused her to lose her balance.

"Oh… fuck, I am so dead," Petunia gulped.

"Don't assume that, young Knight," the dragon replied and Petunia looked around the room before looking at the dragon.

"I knew it, I'm completely crazy aren't I? the Chimera's bite has finally gotten to my head. A dragon, talking, hah!" Petunia said and the Dragon cocked its head.

"You are not mistaking, Petunia Eveningshade. I can talk and you have done immensely well to make it to the main chamber of the Cave of the Damned," the dragon said and Petunia stared at it.

"Oh… okay… so… are you going to eat me now?" she squeaked and the dragon chuckled, it actually chuckled.

"Nothing like that, young Knight. My name is the Great Dragon. Or the young King may have mentioned my name, Kilgharrah," the Dragon said and Petunia's eyes widened, this was the Dragon said to had raised the young king.

"You-You're… what?" Petunia's head was hurting.

"I am not your final challenge, Hadrian merely requested that I preside over your trial and make sure no grievous harm comes to you. And while there were a few close calls, I shall be proud to give him the news that you fought and moved your way into the Heart of the Cave of the Damned, now please, follow me to your last trial," the dragon turned and began to walk, a few moments later Petunia found herself walking after the Dragon through the chamber.

"King Hadrian has made notes about your training, he is more than impressed with how skilled you've become and how dedicated you are to the way of the warrior. However, only you and your character can determine whether or not you've completed your training," Kilgharrah said.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"You'll see soon enough young Knight," Kilgharrah said, and sure enough she did. As they came into another part of the main chamber a light cascaded from the ceiling above and illuminated a glistening stone, in the stone was a blade with a golden hilt.

"Whoa…" Petunia marvelled.

"Indeed, this, young Knight, is the original sword in the stone; Caliburn. King Hadrian obtained the consent of its original owner; Arthur. Your travels into the Cave of the Damned was the first part of the test, the second, is to see whether or not you can pull the sword from the stone. Caliburn can only be wielded by a warrior pure of heart," Kilgharrah explained, Petunia stepped up to the stone, the broken sword dropped to the ground in favour of her blood coated gauntlet grasping the hilt of the blade, with all her strength she began to pull.

* * *

With a thud Lord Abraxas Malfoy fell to the ground dead, the bodies of Verlyn Lestrange and Siegfried Parkinson were also on the ground dead. Harry had fought with them; however, they were outmatched by the young King's magical prowess. Many of the Lords and Ladies had told themselves that they would never want to earn the ire of the King as these four Lords had. The heirs who are of age would be required to take up their seats now and with hope they wouldn't make the same mistake their predecessors made.

"Unspeakable Sigma, I trust that the heirs will be informed of their new duties?" Harry said clearing his voice.

"Indeed they will be your majesty, unfortunately that duel has used up our time today. Lords and Ladies we will reconvene in a week to go over the rest of the issues," Unspeakable Sigma suggested and the voiced agreement from most of the audience gave the Unspeakable the affirmative to vacate the chamber.

All of the Lords and Ladies had paid their respects to the young King and his fiancés before leaving. Charlus Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Slytherin and Orion Black were the last three to leave.

"Well… can't say I was expecting that, your majesty," Charlus said as he bowed.

"I knew that it would come down to a duel, unfortunately the idiots had the audacity to mock me in public. As the King I could not abide by that at all," Harry spat as the Ministry elves had begun to clean the room while the respective House elves were tending to the deceased Lords.

"Unfortunately the fools had no self-preservation instincts. To mock the King in the Council chambers which were created by Merlin, Morgana and Arthur; a foolish mistake to make," Tom commented and Orion agreed with him.

"Your performance will be legendary your majesty, I am grateful that you saw something within these three lovely ladies of the House of Black," Orion said and Harry smiled fondly at the three women.

"I'd say I've found the rarest diamonds in the world," Harry said affectionately and the three women blushed.

"Oh hush dear," Andromeda squeaked.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Narcissa wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"You are so getting laid tonight," Bellatrix said and Orion coughed rather loudly pretending to ignore that comment which caused Tom and Charlus to chuckle.

"Your majesty, I would like to invite you and your charges to Slytherin Manor for a dinner on Friday night. Of course Orion, you and your family are also welcome. The same invitation goes to you Lord Potter, I would very much be pleased if you could come dine with us," Tom said.

"I shall very much look forward to it, Lord Slytherin," Orion said immediately.

"We accept the invitation Lord Slytherin," Harry said and then Tom looked at Charlus.

"Of course, we are honoured that you'd invite us Lord Slytherin. Although, I hope you do not mind my son and his friends, they're all Gryffindor's," Charlus smirked and Tom chuckled.

"I'm sure I can deal with them Lord Potter, after all, thanks to his majesty I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Tom said and Orion and Charlus looked at Harry surprised at this news.

"Worry not, while I may be attending Hogwarts as a supposed student, my actual purpose is to assess and help with the integration of the new classes and teachers as well as bring some extra protection to England's most prestigious school," Harry said fondly and they nodded.


	12. Riddles and the King

**Thank you everyone for following and favouring this fic!**

 **Apologies for my week of absence, I had an extremely busy week again. Uni starts again next week so I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be but I will definitely upload a chapter at least every two weeks, if not every week.**

 **To those who are upset with Harry having to fight and prove he is the king, I put it to you this way. How would a society that hasn't had a King for hundreds of years take to suddenly having a king again? Not too well I'd reason, therefore, the new "King" would have to display that he is rightfully their leader and to those who would oppose him, he would have to make an example of them so that others know not to oppose his rule.**

 **To those who wanted more of Petunia and her test, I'm glad to say that you don't have to wait for it.**

 **NOTE: Hadrian Pendragon's appearance is that of Bradley James from 'Merlin' his entire appearance with the exception of dark hair and emerald eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Riddles and the King**

Petunia was beside herself as she stood in front of the mouth of the cave. She was armed with only a sword and her armour, both were etched with runes to make them more durable and strong enough to face whatever lay in the Cave of the Damned.

"Okay Pet, you can do this. King Hadrian believe in you, King Arthur believes in King Hadrian's judgement," She mentally told herself as she steeled her resolve.

"Fuck it, let's do this shit," Petunia put on her brave face and entered the cave.

At first it was dark then torches lit up causing Petunia to jump and her heart to beat faster in her chest. Behind her the mouth of the cave and where she entered seemed to disappear. In front of her engraved on the wall was directions of some sort, however, they were in a riddle.

" _To all the travellers please take head_

 _What awaits you are the fears and pleads_

 _Of warriors who once tried their luck_

 _But were lost amongst the muck_

 _For in the Cave on a path of sand_

 _Roam those who are forever damned_

 _For they could not reach their goal_

 _And thus they suffered a great toll_

 _To find a sword was their quest_

 _Now they have become a test_

 _To anyone who is not worthy_

 _Lost forever, upon the hour of thirty_

 _See with the soul and not your eyes_

 _Because to dance with the beasts,_

 _you must penetrate their disguise_ "

"Well this is comforting," Petunia mumbled to herself, her grip on the steel blade tightening.

Seeing no way out, Petunia continued on through the cave lined with torches. However, she came to a fork in her path, one was lit up brightly with torches while the other had a few torches that she could see, they seemed to be one for every twenty or so metres. The obvious choice would have been to go down the brightly lit path, however, something inside of Petunia told her that it was the wrong path. So without giving herself time to think about her decision she walked down the path that was dimly lit.

Almost instantly she regretted her decision as from out of the shadows as she walked came some kind of ghoul which attacked her, slashing at her arms. Petunia brought her sword up diagonally and cut off one of its arms in which she then spun under its other before cutting the ghoul completely in half.

"Oh… you've got to be fucking kidding me," Petunia cursed as even though the ghoul had been cut in half and was without one of its arms, the top half of the body tried to crawl at her.

Groaning sounds came from further down the path as more ghouls and other creatures that seemed right out of an apocalypse movie started towards her.

"Fucking Christ…" Petunia said as she removed the ghouls head before turning her attention to the oncoming, slow, but nightmare-ish creatures.

Like the entrance the way back had also changed so the only option Petunia had was to go through the horde of… whatever was trying to kill her.

"This is like those zombie movies Dad always tried to get me to watch… only worse," Petunia growled as she positioned herself for a charge.

"Well… I'm either going to die here, in which Mum, Dad, Lily, Aunt Morgana, Uncle Merlin and King Hadrian would kill me for doing. Or I can fight my way through… Well fuck it, I'm not going to die in this forsaken cave," Petunia said to herself before she pushed off from her guarded position and straight for the oncoming horde.

As she reached the closest ghouls who lashed at her she raised her left armoured gauntlet and blocked a claw while stabbing her sword straight through the other and pulling up, cutting the ghoul in half vertically. She then spun, planting an armoured boot into the stomach of the first ghoul and turned removing its head with her sword. She then continued her way through the horde, dismembering arms, legs, heads, torso's and the like until she couldn't see any more ghouls in her path. By the end her sword was dripping with black stained blood. Two paths then opened up, once again one was brightly lit and the other was much like the one she had just taken. In front of them were more words engraved in stone.

" _You have past the first test,_

 _But will you be able to handle the rest?_

 _I warn you now of the danger ahead,_

 _Where walls have been stained in red._

 _Choose wisely, young Knight._

 _For the obvious path isn't always bright_

 _To find what you seek on your part,_

 _You need but listen, only to your heart_ "

"Well, Hadrian always did say to follow your instincts. So fuck it," Petunia, for the second time in the cave of the damned, went down the darker path her sword raised ready for whatever was in the darkness.

* * *

Lily was concerned deeply, Petunia had left the night before heading for whatever place the King had sent her and she had yet to return. Her parents were also on edge but Gregory and Morgause trusted King Hadrian's judgement especially since he had the okay from Arthur whom both her parents were close with.

"Cissy, I'm worried about Tuny," Lily said as she and Narcissa were going through their charms textbook for this coming year.

"I am as well Lils, but you and I have seen Harry in action. If he believes that she's ready, then she's ready. She'll come back Lily, you'll see," Narcissa said turning the page.

"How can you be sure?" Lily asked quietly.

"Because I believe in Harry, Harry believes in her as he trained her personally. She'll return Lily, if you don't believe in Harry, believe in me," Narcissa assured.

* * *

Petunia was clutching her chest and breathing heavily, blood of the ghouls, chimera's, serpents covered her hands and some was smeared on her armour. In her right hand was clutched a broken blade which she had used to fight her way through the cave. She was tired and exhausted but her resolve steeled and she proceeded into the heart of the cave.

"No worries, I said, this is a good test of my skills, I said, I won't let you down, I said. Fucking hell Pet, what were you thinking?" Petunia muttered to herself as she tried to calm herself down walking.

"Mum, Dad and Lily are going to kill me if I survive this, aren't they?" she laughed humourlessly to herself. Something moved near her and her head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Ah, fucking Christ! What the hell is it now?" Petunia cursed and raised her broken blade as she moved forwards and to the main chamber of the cave.

"Greetings young Knight," a voice called and Petunia jumped a bit but held onto her broken blade tighter, torches lit up around the chamber and Petunia's eyes fell upon the source of the voice, a giant Dragon landed in front of her, the impact of the landed almost caused her to lose her balance.

"Oh… fuck, I am so dead," Petunia gulped.

"Don't assume that, young Knight," the dragon replied and Petunia looked around the room before looking at the dragon.

"I knew it, I'm completely crazy aren't I? the Chimera's bite has finally gotten to my head. A dragon, talking, hah!" Petunia said and the Dragon cocked its head.

"You are not mistaking, Petunia Eveningshade. I can talk and you have done immensely well to make it to the main chamber of the Cave of the Damned," the dragon said and Petunia stared at it.

"Oh… okay… so… are you going to eat me now?" she squeaked and the dragon chuckled, it actually chuckled.

"Nothing like that, young Knight. My name is the Great Dragon. Or the young King may have mentioned my name, Kilgharrah," the Dragon said and Petunia's eyes widened, this was the Dragon said to had raised the young king.

"You-You're… what?" Petunia's head was hurting.

"I am not your final challenge, Hadrian merely requested that I preside over your trial and make sure no grievous harm comes to you. And while there were a few close calls, I shall be proud to give him the news that you fought and moved your way into the Heart of the Cave of the Damned, now please, follow me to your last trial," the dragon turned and began to walk, a few moments later Petunia found herself walking after the Dragon through the chamber.

"King Hadrian has made notes about your training, he is more than impressed with how skilled you've become and how dedicated you are to the way of the warrior. However, only you and your character can determine whether or not you've completed your training," Kilgharrah said.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"You'll see soon enough young Knight," Kilgharrah said, and sure enough she did. As they came into another part of the main chamber a light cascaded from the ceiling above and illuminated a glistening stone, in the stone was a blade with a golden hilt.

"Whoa…" Petunia marvelled.

"Indeed, this, young Knight, is the original sword in the stone; Caliburn. King Hadrian obtained the consent of its original owner; Arthur. Your travels into the Cave of the Damned was the first part of the test, the second, is to see whether or not you can pull the sword from the stone. Caliburn can only be wielded by a warrior pure of heart," Kilgharrah explained, Petunia stepped up to the stone, the broken sword dropped to the ground in favour of her blood coated gauntlet grasping the hilt of the blade, with all her strength she began to pull.

* * *

Thunder struck as a storm brewed outside the castle walls. Everyone was sitting down for dinner, there was, however, a missing seat and it caused tension amongst a few of them. Petunia was still missing from the night before; they all knew what the older Eveningshade sister was doing.

When the great doors to the dining hall opened with a loud creak and a figure stumbled in, everyone's eyes turned.

"Fucking made it…" Petunia managed to grunt out before she collapsed on the ground.

Pandemonium erupted as Lily, Morgause and Gregory rushed over to Petunia's fallen body. Morgause waved her arms frantically and cast various charms and diagnostic spells. A long sigh of relief followed from Morgause.

"She's alright, just physically exhausted," Morgause said after a few moments and Hadrian nodded.

"Andromeda, summon Gaius and have Severus prepare some recovery potions for Petunia," Hadrian said as he approached.

He knew about everything that was inside the cave of the damned, her remembered Lancelot and Morgana training him inside the cave with the souls of great warriors who fell to the cave.

"She survived?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Not only that, she succeeded," Gregory said with side eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked her father.

"Is that… did she…?" Morgause's voice trailed off and the two were looking down at their daughter shocked, Lily's eyes trailed down and she saw that clutched in Petunia's hand was a glistening blade. Its handle had a ruby gem in the shape of a dragon at the top of the hilt with intricate patterns through the handle to its guard.

"She did, I had Arthur's consent and put her through the trial and she succeeded. She retrieved the sword from the stone, it is now hers and she is now a Knight," Hadrian said fondly.

"Your majesty, this sword… it's," Gregory started and Harry held his hand out to stop him speaking further.

"Yes, it is Caliburn. And yes I do know what it means, while she still has a lot to learn. I believe she is ready to take up a new role, she'll learn while with us at Hogwarts with us. She'll learn more personally and in an open scenario," Hadrian said and Gregory and Morgause were left silent but agreeing.

"She'll be alright; Gaius will prepare extra beds if you wish to spend time in the infirmary until Petunia wakes. I'd like to say that Narcissa will be there to support you Lily, but we are due at Lord Slytherin's tomorrow night for dinner," Harry sighed.

When Petunia woke up the next afternoon it was with a sleeping Lily on her bed, her mother was in the seat next to the bed and her father was asleep on a wooden chair at the foot of the bed. Lily awoke when Petunia started to wake.

"Lily?" Petunia rasped.

"Tuny! Oh my god are you okay?" Lily shrieked waking up her parents in the process who immediately were at the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling honey?" Morgause asked.

"Aside from feeling like I've fought through a horde of nightmare monsters? Fucking fantastic," Petunia replied slouching back in the bed.

"One would say that wouldn't they? The cave of the damned is but one of the places where King Hadrian was trained to fight by Lancelot and Morgana," Gaius said from the sideline as he went through his potions.

"You're kidding, he trained in there? Fuck me," Petunia laughed humourlessly.

"And various other places young Knight, while he may be young, King Hadrian has fought constantly and it is for that reason in which he feels he can take on the world. However, he does not need to do that alone," Gaius remarked before he exited the room leaving the family in thought.

* * *

Green lights flashed as Harry and his three fiancé's stepped out of the floo in Riddle manor, it was unnerving for Harry to be walking into this place as an honoured guest.

"Your majesty, thank you for accepting my invite," Tom Riddle Aka Lord Slytherin greeted them with a bow and next to him was a blonde haired woman and a young dark haired girl, funny, he never knew that 'Lord Voldemort' had a family, they all bowed as well.

"Lord Slytherin, a pleasure to be invited," Harry replied offering his hand to shake which Lord Slytherin took.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Ingrid Annabeth Slytherin-Riddle. And My oldest and only child, Isabella Merope Slytherin-Riddle," the older blonde haired woman bowed with a smile and the young dark haired girl curtseyed.

"A pleasure, these are my three fiancé's. Lady Narcissa Black soon to be Pendragon, Lady Andromeda Black soon to be Emrys, and Lady Bellatrix Black soon to be Le Fey," Harry introduced and the women exchanged pleasantries.

"Are you pregnant? Your belly is swollen a little bit like Mummy's?" Isabella asked as she peered up at Bellatrix with innocent eyes, Bellatrix was speechless and Harry hid a chuckle behind a cough.

"I'm terribly sorry for her Lady Bellatrix," Ingrid said immediately and looked embarrassed by her daughter while Lord Slytherin chuckled.

"It is quite alright, how old are you child?" Bellatrix kneeled down to be eye level with the younger girl.

"Four and a half," the young girl replied bashfully.

"Well Isabella, between you and me. We do indeed have a child on the way, but it's our secret, okay?" Bellatrix said in a whisper, Isabella's eyes went wide and she nodded frantically and beamed up at Bellatrix.

"Come, the other guests are already here… hopefully they haven't created too much pandemonium in my absence," Tom sighed and began to lead the group to the dining hall.

When Harry and his three arrived they saw an interesting sight, Charlus and Dorea Potter were seated along the left side. Along with them was their son James Potter and his three friends, while on the other side of the table was Orion Black, Walburga Black, Regulus Black, Cygnus and Druella were also there. Everyone stood up and an echo of 'Your majesty' rung throughout the room.

"Please, sit, this isn't business, this is a pleasant social dinner," Harry said gesturing for everyone to sit back down, however, everyone noticed his eyes harden when they locked on Cygnus Black and Walburga Black who squirmed uncomfortably in their seats.

"Peppy has organised special seating just for you, your majesty," Tom said as he ushered them to the end of the table which grew out to form a 'T' shape with seats at the top of the 'T' for Harry and his wives while he sat down the other end with his wife on his right with the Potter's and Isabella sitting on the left next to Orion Black.

"You are too kind, Lord Slytherin," Harry replied as they took their seats.

"Your majesty, it is a surprise that you don't have your Knight's with you?" Walburga sneered and Orion groaned before giving Harry an apologetic look.

"Lady Black, Lord Slytherin assured me that this would be a pleasant dinner. However, if you feel the need for them I am sure that they would _love_ to join us for dinner," Harry's smile caused many to shudder as the silent threat was very, very apparent.

"And how are you, daughters?" Druella attempted to make conversation with her daughters, surprisingly to all of them, it was Narcissa who replied and replied with hostility.

"Given then _father, dear_ , hasn't crucio'd me yet. I'd say we're fabulous," Narcissa's voice was sarcastic and Druella physically flinched at the coldness in her youngest daughter's tone, her cold expression was mirrored by her two older sisters and Druella not dare look at the young king.

"So boys, how is your little project going?" Harry addressed the four boys who had detected the tense atmosphere of dinner.

"Oh… it's going…surprisingly well since we've gotten the items you suggested. Remus has studied the runic arrays in the books, Sirius and I have mapped everything out practically and Peter has run lookout," James announced proudly.

"Very good! I look forward to seeing the end of the product," Harry smiled genuinely at them.

"Ahem, can I get your attention please?" Tom said standing up and everyone turned to him as he began to talk.

"I thank you very much for coming, all of you. Especially you, your majesty, I know you have been quite busy with everything that's been going on. But I could only really thank you properly by inviting you for dinner with my family and I. So without further waiting, I hope you enjoy the lovely food that Ingrid and the house elves prepared for this pleasant event," Tom said and Harry nodded raising a glass of wine, food started to appear and the dinner started with polite conversation, well, the three Black sisters refused to speak with any of their family members except Regulus and Orion, and Sirius as well.

After dinner, Tom, Charlus, Orion and Harry all went to Tom's study while Ingrid and Isabella entertained the other guests in the living room. Apparently Isabella had really latched onto Bellatrix and had insisted on playing the grand piano for her, given that they had multiple guests Ingrid suggested she play for all of the guests and the young four-year-old, sorry, four-and-a-half-year-old agreed with a bright grin and then pulled Bellatrix with her, the older girl awkwardly followed behind the smaller girl who was around a sixth of her height. Meanwhile the Heads of House were discussing changes in Tom's office.

"Thank you again, Lord Potter and King Hadrian for accepting my invite. My wife was quite frantic for a week making sure everything was prepared when she heard that not only our good friend Orion would be here, but also Lord Potter and the Young King and his wives," Tom said as he poured four glasses of Firewhiskey.

"You've outdone yourself Lord Slytherin, initially I was sceptical, but tonight's hospitality has been memorable. I really can't see why many light family's fear you aside from your title as Lord Slytherin, I would be proud to call you and your family allies of House Potter," Charlus said as Tom handed out the four glasses and the men clicked glasses before taking a sip of firewhiskey.

"I have to admit, you're not what I expected. I had heard whispers that you were associated with this Lord Voldemort fellow and every time you've interacted with me you've proven otherwise. And tonight, to not only invite me to your home, but to introduce me to your wife and daughter, you are certainly a different man than I thought you were Tom," Harry said, and he genuinely meant it, Tom Marvolo Riddle had nothing in common with Lord Voldemort aside from his name being an anagram of Tom's.

"This Lord Voldemort has been terrorising our community, I would much prefer to…" Tom's voice trailed off as a look of alarm fell upon his face.

At the same time Harry felt all three of his rings heat up severely signalling that his three wives were in trouble. The whole manor shook violently.

"What was that?" Charlus asked alarmed.

"The wards just collapsed, Lord Potter, use my floo and get the Aurors here. Your majesty, Lord Black will you please help me defend my family?" Tom asked frantically, they both nodded and the green light of the floo lit up for Charlus while Harry drew his sword, Orion his wand and Tom his wand.

"Lancelot, Gawain, Leon, Gregory!" Harry snapped and immediately the four knights in full regalia appeared in a flash of lightning and thunder resonated throughout the halls.

"We're under attack, find and secure the grounds. No mercy will be given," Harry ordered and the Knights moved with practiced grace.

"Fear not my friend, follow the young King. He may be young but I have full faith he knows what he is doing, you'll see your wife and child safe in no time," Orion said as Harry led the group of three through the darkened halls.

As soon as they made some progress cloaked attacked flocked the halls firing off curse after curse as Harry, Orion and Tom. Harry reacted immediately and parried the green killing curse that was heading for Orion and sent it back at one of the attackers who were about to send a blasting hex off. He fell to the ground immediately, as he did Harry's left hand glowed green and he erected cover from broken debris for Orion and Tom.

"I want you two to cover my back, I'm going to head into the inferno," Harry said with all seriousness, before Tom could ask what he meant, Harry was already sprinting straight towards their attackers, his only thoughts were to get to his three fiancé's.

As Harry reached the group his sword flashed in the dark and the cloaked figures found themselves in pieces, Orion flashed out and sent a bludgeoning curse at a new attacker and Tom mimicked him only he spoke in Parseltongue sending a light blue spell from the tip of his wand which impacted one of the attackers that Harry had knocked back. As soon as the curse hit its target, the target immediately began to shake before exploding, Orion looked at Tom for an explanation.

"When you attack my family, my family fights back. You don't _mess with the heir of Salazar Slytherin!_ " the last part, while in broken English was also done with a hiss.

"There's no place for terrorists like Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Orion agreed and the two quickly followed the carnage that the young king was leaving behind him.

* * *

When Petunia saw her father leave in a flash she felt uneasy. Her mother had just shook her head and Lily had watched her father go concerned. However, Petunia still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. The sword and sheath that was on a stand that Gaius had placed it on were singing for her.

"Mother I can't just sit here while Dad fights for the King," Petunia said through gritted teeth.

"Honey, your father had fought armies. He has his brothers, and the young king is highly skilled," Morgause said.

"He's not the one in trouble!" Petunia protested.

"Tuny, you're in no position to get out of bed," Lily spoke up.

"I just fought through hordes of fucking monsters Lils, and my instincts are telling me that something is off. I'm a Knight, Hadrian trusts me to go with my gut and it's telling me I need to get off this fucking bed," Petunia tossed the blankets off of herself much to the protesting of her mum and sister and walked over to the sword.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gaius shouted as he appeared in the door way.

"Gaius I…" Petunia was cut off when Gaius raised his hand.

"You'll need this," Gaius strolled in a mannequin that had her armour on it and Petunia smiled at him, he nodded and stepped out of the room as Petunia quickly got changed into her armour while ignoring the lecturing of her frightened mother.

"I know Mum! But I'm an adult now and I'm a Knight like Dad!" Petunia shouted silencing her mother, who eventually sighed before conceding the argument.

"Just… come back safe?" Morgause said hopefully to her daughter.

"Tippy!" Petunia called and with a Pop the head house elf appeared, she had a frightened expression on her face.

"What can Tippy be doings for yous Sirs Tuny?" Tippy squeaked.

"Teleport me to the Queens please," Tippy looked up at Petunia with hope in her eyes and quickly took the young girls hand.

When Petunia appeared with Tippy she came into a horrifying sight, Bellatrix was in the middle of a duel with a man while behind her a young small girl was being cradled in an older woman's arms. Narcissa and Andromeda were also fighting off attackers. What horrified Petunia the most was that Narcissa was duelling with a man who she was pretty sure was her father.

"Petunia what are you doing here?" Petunia looked over to see Remus Lupin, he, James, Sirius and Peter were awkwardly trying to shield Dorea, the woman and the young girl.

"Something felt wrong, guess I was right. My dad and the others are already here, I had to come myself because…" Petunia didn't finish what she was about to say as she roughly grabbed Remus and pushed him with all of her force causing the both of them to fall to the ground as a curse flew by the position the two of them were previously occupying.

Having been trained extensively by Harry, she rolled to the side and got up before drawing her new sword. While she ideally would have preferred to have practice with the sword, she didn't have that luxury and she immediately went on the offensive fighting off their cloaked and masked attackers. A few moments later, Remus joined her in going on the offensive, primarily he would shield her from spells while she diced her opponents.

For the second time in a brief few days Petunia's armour was soaked with blood and her blade dropped crimson liquid on the ground. Petunia looked around the room at people who were still fighting, Bellatrix had tangled a man up in a duel with sparks flying everywhere.

Petunia heard a scream and turned her head as someone was blasted through the air. She realised it was Narcissa, running as fast as her feet would carry her she launched herself into the air and managed to catch Narcissa and stop her from hitting the stone pillar behind them at full force.

As that moment Harry make his entrance as the doors split open forcefully with four now dead bodies flying through them. Behind him were Orion and Tom. When Orion saw Cygnus openly smirking as he sent a killing curse towards Harry, he was seething. Harry saw it coming however and instead of cutting the cloaked attacker he was battling, grabbed him roughly and pulled him in the way of the killing curse sent by Cygnus.

"Cygnus, what the fuck are you doing?" Orion snapped as Harry let the body drop.

"Doing what my lord demanded of me," Cygnus raised his wand towards Orion, Harry stepped in his path, his eyes were cold and his grip on Excalibur tightened, however Orion placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"My brother, my responsibility," Orion said coldly as he levelled his wand to meet Cygnus.

Curses shot off from both Black brothers as Cygnus and Orion duelled. Bellatrix had managed to subdue her opponent and her removed his head with a well-placed cutting curse before she collapsed exhausted. She had positioned herself in front of Ingrid and Isabella and had refused to move the duels in fear of the two being hit by the stray curses. Cuts lined her arms from where cutting curses had nicked her, she had bruises on her legs and a split lip. Andromeda was currently tending to her, Petunia with a grunt managed to lift Narcissa up with the help of Remus and bring her to Bellatrix which is where Harry went straight away, checking the vitals of his fiancé's first. Tom also made a bee-line for his wife and child, Isabella was openly crying and scared out of her wits while Ingrid was trying to calm her down.

"Belle, baby it's okay. Mummy's here, Daddy's here. You're safe, Lady Bellatrix protected us when Daddy wasn't here. You're safe," Ingrid kept on whispering to the catatonic four-year-old.

"Safe… is a matter of perspective," a German accent said, and in entered a man with dark hair and stone cold eyes.

"Well this is unfortunate… I was supposed to be able to kill Orion Black and kidnap Tom Riddle to further my plans… Oh well, guess I'll just have to kill you all," the man said.

"And who are you?" Tom growled.

"My name is Lord Voldemort… however, you may know me as Gellert Grindelwald."


	13. Aftermath and the King

**A/N: Well a chapter every two weeks will probably be the margin now that I'm back at Uni 3 days a week and working 3-4 days (so almost all week is taken).**

 **Chapter 13: Aftermath and the King**

 _When the King of Britain shall arise…_

 _Those who oppose him live on borrowed time…_

 _The fabled Hallows stand no chance…_

 _If with him, you shall dance…_

 _Attack half-heartedly, you should not…_

 _Attack him with all you've got…_

 _But fail, the lords of two…_

 _For the King has brought the truth…_

 _Unleash the demon, you should not…_

 _Because long has royal power been forgot…_

 _This, my warning you should heed…_

 _Or else, you'll bleed, and bleed, and bleed!_

Albus Dumbledore revisited the haunting message that the seer girl Pandora Morningstar had unknowingly given upon a chance talk with him in his office when he was being asked about the upcoming OWL exams. He thought that he would never see this day come, he and Gellert had made a fool-proof plan. Aberforth, his brother retained false memories of their sister's death supposedly at the hands of Gellert while this was false, as she was locked up in Nurmengard prison, it gave a premise for Albus to supposedly turn against Gellert.

Their plan was to make Albus the supposed 'Hero' of the light by defeating the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Then in secret they had concocted a new plan, Gellert would hide out in Nurmengard and watch of Ariana until Albus had secured enough political power before making another move. Now he had that, he was Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Through Albus's power and influence he was able to find what they were looking for, an ancient dark ritual which was made available to him through some… less than noble connections in Magical Africa. A voodoo ritual designed to remove the consciousness of the Wizard and force it into the body of a desired target, if that target was also a Wizard then their cores would combine. Although there were quite a few restrictions for the ritual, such as the gender of the individuals involved needing to be the same and that the species also had to be the same for the ritual to work. Albus and Gellert had gone over their options and as such they decided that the newly declared Lord Slytherin would be perfect for the target body that Gellert would inhabit. Of course, once Gellert's consciousness was in Tom Riddle's body, they would kill Gellert's original body where Tom Riddle's consciousness would be placed. Even though Tom Riddle would have no magic left, it was best not to take the risk.

This plan, however, had gone terribly wrong with the presence and influence that the newly crowned King. Hadrian Pendragon was a real problem, years of careful planning had come undone in the matter of weeks, if not days. And now Albus was very weary of the prophecy that was spoken to him on the Sabbath night by Pandora. Such an ironic name that would lead to his downfall, Pandora, the woman who had one job, to not open a box, yet failed. Now it seemed that Pandora's box had caught up with Albus.

The plan they had was simple, Albus would defeat the Dark Lord Grindelwald, then Albus would defeat Gellert within his new body before finally performing the ritual once more on one of Albus's allies where Gellert would inhabit someone on the light side, perhaps Elphias Doge, and the two would live together happily behind Albus's influence on the Wizarding world of Great Britain as the supreme lord of the light, defeater of two dark lords.

* * *

"My name is Lord Voldemort… however, you may know me as the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald," the man said pointing his wand at Tom Riddle as if they were the only two in the room.

"Grindelwald? Albus Dumbledore defeated you!" Ingrid Riddle exclaimed.

"Indeed he did, or so you all thought," Grindelwald's lips curled into a feral smile as he eyed Tom, however, Harry moved to block his vision.

"Defeated Dark Lord or not, you won't live past today," Harry said as he sheathed Excalibur and held it out to Bellatrix who took it with confusion on her face.

However, everyone that wore a special ring given to them by the young king quickly caught on as two figures materialised next to him. Morgana Emrys nee Le Fey and Merlin Emrys appeared beside the young king as if they were summoned by his will alone.

" _Release restraint; Level 5_ ," Harry hissed, Morgana and Merlin looked to each other before the two of them created an orb between their hands, Merlin's was pure white while Morgana's was pure black.

The two orbs expanded and covered the King, Grindelwald was not standing idly while this occurred, however, the killing curses he sent at the young king seemed to dissipate in mid-air before it reached him. The white and black magic wrapped around him and the magical chains became visible, at once they all shattered and the aura of the young king spread throughout the room.

It sent chills up the spines of anyone who has hostile intentions while those who were wanting to protect felt the warmth and support of his presence. Orion Black felt the support of the King's magic and pressed his offensive against Cygnus who had to respond defensively, the chills causing his instincts to indicate for him to run instead of fight.

Grindelwald, however, growled as menacingly as he could at Harry. He then sent a flurry of lethal curses at Harry silently expecting the King to be unable to duel without a wand. Harry raised his hand and fallen debris shot forward in front of him, exploding when the spells met then as harry returned fire by sending cutting and lethal black and white spells from his hands. Grindelwald had to throw himself out of the way of the spells he couldn't identify, most likely they were ancient spells not seen since the time of Merlin, Morgana and the great mages of myth.

Those watching the fireworks couldn't tear their eyes away from the scene. Grindelwald duelled with experience from fighting a war, his spells were quick and ranged from simple stunners to deadly wilting and black borderline demonic curses. Harry on the other hand moved with the grace of an experienced fighter, he needed no wand to channel his magic as he had been taught in the way of the Magus. His spells were both ancient and modern, both considered light and dark, and both natures of white and black magic were being used by the young King.

Grindelwald sent a volley of cutting curses, wilting hexes and mixed in a few cruciatus and killing curses at Harry. In response Harry raised a shield that blocked the cutting curses before spinning and raising a pillar of earth which was hit by the wilting curse, preventing the curse from hitting anyone else in the large room. He then conjured a flock of ravens which flew at the killing curses and they burst on impact like a balloon before flipping over the red torture curses. As his feet hit the ground he reached out with his elemental magic and kicked the earth up from beneath him and kicked it at Grindelwald whose eyes went wide and he drove out of the way only to be slammed in the chest with another piece of earth sent toward where Harry had predicted him going. He then struggled to deflect and get away from the Black spells that Harry targeted him with, while the deadly spells didn't meet their target, Grindelwald was hit with cutting curses and piercing hexes to his thigh, arms and one grazed the side of his face.

Grindelwald upped the ante and sent some spells that Harry had never come across before, he guessed that they were family spells. However, they weren't targeted at Harry. Instead they were targeted at Tom Riddle and his family. Time seemed to slow for Harry as he saw the direction of the spells, he pushed his muscles to move, magic at his fingertips.

He reached out sending his white magic forwards in the form of a soul shield, one of the most powerful shields from the days of old magic. As Grindelwald's spells hit the shield they were immediately destroyed, however, one spell; which was the first sent, made it through. To the horror of almost everyone in the room, the spell not only went towards the Riddle's, but it slammed, full force, into young Isabella. The five-year-old girl's eyes closed suddenly and she slumped over in her mother's arms.

"Belle!" Ingrid shrieked, Tom turned and immediately looked at his daughter, rage appeared on his features.

"What did you do to her!" He snarled pointing his Yew wand at Grindelwald.

"An old family curse," Grindelwald grinned maliciously.

"You sick man!" Bellatrix shouted, she dropped Excalibur to the ground and had her wand in hand instantly.

Bellatrix in her rage started sending spell after spell towards the Dark Lord, spells from the Black Family, spells taught to her from Morgana, spells taught to her by Hadrian. Whatever came to her head, she sent it from her wand.

"Bring her back," Bellatrix snarled as Grindelwald found himself defending a seemingly endless chain of spells. All the meanwhile he just laughed, Narcissa and Andromeda, while injured, had quickly gone over to the Riddle's and attempted to diagnose the problem.

Harry after a moment of shock at something getting past his strongest shield, renewed his attack with fire in his eyes. All the while thinking ' _A five-year-old got hurt, because I couldn't finish him off sooner_ '. Bellatrix while sending her seemingly endless chain was beginning to tire, but so too was Grindelwald. Harry had been too concerned about protecting the Riddles to fight at full strength despite having a level five release, previously he was fighting at level 3 release. Seeing the seemingly lifeless innocent young girl resonated with him and his anger grew.

Harry's entire body glowed, radiating power. The build-up of energy in his body released in an instant, he flashed forwards. He appeared in front of Grindelwald startling the Dark Lord, he reacted by sending a point blank killing curse directly at Harry's face. However, he found that the spell never left his wand as Harry grabbed his wand arm and crushed it between his palm sending excruciating pain up his arm. This was then followed by a crushing kick to his left shin which crippled him causing Grindelwald to scream in pain and drop to the ground.

"What did you do to her," Harry's cold voice asked, completely emotionless.

"You'll never find out," Grindelwald coughed, as he threw up blood on the marble stone floor.

"Very well then," Harry turned and walked towards the Riddles.

"Aren't you going to gah!" Grindelwald never finished his sentence as a spike impaled him from the ground, the dark Lord Grindelwald who had taken the alias Voldemort was no more.

Now Harry had one more Dark Lord to deal with, however, he parades himself around as a Light Lord. But that would come later as he had young Isabella Riddle to tend to.

Upon the death of Grindelwald, Cygnus Black was too shocked at the Death of his master that Orion used the shocked state to send the killing curse at his little brother. Cygnus Black fell to the ground, dead.

As Harry walked towards the Riddles, the ethereal chains formed around his body once again and everyone felt his magical aura lift. Though it brought no comfort to the people in the room.

"How is she?" Harry asked softly.

"She's alive, but remains unresponsive. Nothing I've tried can wake her up… your majesty," Tom added at the end after realising he hadn't addressed Harry properly.

"None of that now Tom, your daughter is my concern, not how you speak to me," Harry said as he waved his hand over the girl, casting the most complex diagnostic spell that Morgana had taught him, however, nothing came up and this worried Harry greatly.

"What is it?" Ingrid asked desperately.

"That's the problem, I haven't gotten a reading from her. Obviously Isabella is alive because she is breathing, but, nothing is coming up as being wrong," Harry said with a frown.

"What does that mean for Isabella?" Tom asked straight away.

"I'm uncertain, however, I do have a specialist back in Avalon. After speaking with the Aurors, who, I'm sure are being led through the manor as we speak. Would you consent to bringing your daughter to Avalon so that my expert can diagnose and look for a cure?" Harry asked.

"Anything, we'll do anything to see our girl waking," Ingrid begged.

"Alright, Tom, you, Orion and I will speak with the Aurors. Ingrid, Narcissa and Andromeda will help you with Isabella," Harry said, his two fiancé's nodded and helped Ingrid, Harry, in the meantime turned to Petunia who was standing off to the side with the four marauders, Bellatrix, Regulus, Dorea, Walburga and Druella.

"A lot has happened tonight, sleep knowing that Lord Voldemort, or, the second coming of Gellert Grindelwald is now dead. But from what we've heard tonight, another Dark Lord parades himself as a light lord. I will speak with you tomorrow about what you've heard tonight, all of you," Harry then addressed Bellatrix and Petunia.

"Bellatrix… I can't really fault you for joining the fight. I'm proud of your ability and being able to fight during my moments of pause. Petunia… while you should have been resting. I am thankful you were here, though I think your father will give you a stern talking to," Harry sighed as Charlus Potter entered the room being led by the Knights, he immediately went to check his wife and James and his friends before beginning to talk to everyone for their version of events. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

It took talking to the Aurors and Charlus for a half hour before the group could make their way to Avalon. The Black's went home as did the Potter's with Harry informing them that they'd meet in the afternoon to discuss the events that occurred over the past night. He then escorted the Riddle's to Avalon and gave them the best quarters he could in the infirmary where Isabella was going to be treated. The three Black sisters had opted to go to bed while Petunia was being scolded at by Gregory and Morgause, moreover the latter while Gregory commented here and there but he had a look of pride on his face as he listened to his wife rant at their eldest daughter.

"Your majesty, is this the girl?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, we want to know everything there is wrong with her illness and what can be done to fix it," Harry instructed, the physician bowed and immediately set to work, he waved his hands and controlled magic in the art of the ancient healers, this both fascinated Ingrid and Tom as well as frightened them for they knew not what he was doing but trusted in the King.

Gaius hummed to himself before frowning and then continued using his spells before after ten long minutes for not only the Riddle's but also for Harry.

"It is strange... for all intensive purposes, she should be dead. However, she is still breathing so it gives some indication as to something ethereal being a part of this young girl's salvation. I am sorry that I can't do more, but we will have to believe the young one can pull through from her side," Gaius said solemnly.

"What do you mean she should be dead!" Ingrid shrieked panicked.

"What Lord Grindelwald hit her with was an ancient curse known commonly as the Soul displacement curse, unlike the killing curse, this curse rips the soul from ones body and traps it in limbo, the victim cannot move on to their next life nor can they return to their body. Generally the body dies instantly and if the individual was powerful enough, they would become a ghost. However, the girl's body still breathes, so there is hope. But we can do nothing on our end," Gaius explained.

"It should be me, I should've been the one hit. Grindelwald wanted me," Tom said dropping to the bedside.

"Tom, it wasn't your fault," Ingrid said as she joined Tom at the bedside next to their daughter.

"It is my fault! If I had joined Hadrian in combating the foul Dark lord. This wouldn't have happened, it's my fault our girl is like this Ingrid," Tom sobbed, Harry felt his heart hurt. He had no idea what to do nor did he know what he could say.

"No! You listen to me Tom Marvolo Riddle! It is not your fault. Either one of us could have been hit instead of Belle. But we're going to be by her side, and we're going to hope that she wakes up, do you understand me? We. Will. Not. Lost. Our. Girl," Ingrid stressed holding Tom's sobbing face in her hands.

* * *

 _"Wake up," a voice called out._

 _Isabella forced her eyes to open, she found herself in a white room. Where was her mum? her Dad? Where was Lady Bellatrix and her sisters? Or the King?_

 _"Ah, so glad of you to be awake Miss Riddle. Please, follow me," a woman in a muggle suit was flaming red hair directed._

 _"Where am I?" Isabella found herself asking._

 _"A good question, though I doubt your young mind would understand. But, the director wants to see you," the woman said as she gestured for Isabella to follow her._

 _"Am I dead?" Isabella asked._

 _"Somewhat, technically you are dead. But, the director hasn't been quite clear about that yet. Only that you were to see him, hence why you are currently in the waiting room of the Bureau of Soul Society Services," the woman said as Isabella began to follow her throughout the white halls. They reached the room and the door opened, Isabella was directed to sit down, the char across from her turned around revealing a hooded figure wearing a suit._

 _"Ah, here you are Miss Riddle. Thank you Rias, you may go back to what you were doing," the man said, the red haired woman bowed then left, the door closing behind her._

 _"Now Miss Riddle, I welcome you here though it is against your will. It seems that you have been unfortunate enough to be struck by the Soul Displacing curse from the self proclaimed Dark Lord Grindelwald. Quite unfortunate, normally you would be dead. However, a higher power than even I has changed that ruling. My bosses, yes I have a boss, have directed me to go over a few things with you. It would seem your destiny is closely linked with that of young Mr Potter," the man said._

 _"Potter? Sir I do not know a Mr Potter, except Charlus and possibly his son James," Isabella replied._

 _"Ah! Yes, you do not know. Well my dear, you see there is a man named Harry Potter. He too was chosen for a higher purpose like you, and he too was in that very chair years ago across from me. He made a choice and he became a new man, that man, you do know. You know him by his name Hadrian Merlin Pendragon," the man said and Isabella's expression turned to confusion._

 _"Lord Pendragon is... Harry Potter?"_


	14. History of the King

**A/N: First of all, I shall apologise for the cliff hangers, some are unintentionally done as I type this as quickly as I can in order to get something out for all of you as I am a very busy individual trying to make time for writing, studying and working in addition to also game designing. I know you guys don't like it and I will try to not do it, but unless it's in the middle of an intense battle/part most are unintentional as I want to have a chapter uploaded and posted for you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: History of the King**

 _A carriage without horse will go…_

 _Disasters fill the world with woe…_

 _Around the world men's thoughts will fly…_

 _Against the darkest lords of light…_

 _The Four horsemen are near…_

 _With them they bring only fear…_

 _From the future one shall come…_

 _Destined to bring another one…_

 _Victory will come charging in…_

 _With courage for those to win…_

 _For those with strength to heed…_

 _Follow those, born to lead…_

 _Future kings shall not last…_

 _For they are against the darkest of dark…_

 _First the white horse, the conqueror has come…_

 _Second the red horse, wars upon the setting sun…_

 _Third the black horse, famines at your door…_

 _Lastly the pale horse, death shall live forevermore…_

 _Darkness is on the Rise…_

 _So too are the four guardians of light…_

 _The first will come on the eve of the awakened…_

 _With the Conqueror comes his generals four…_

 _Next comes War with his follows five…_

 _Then comes famine to be found at the hour of six…_

 _Last comes death and his seven deadly sins…_

 _On the darkest night when the strength shall wake…_

 _The earth shall once again shake…_

 _The leader's nemesis shall seek…_

 _To deal a terrifying defeat…_

 _Grasping Victory in his palm…_

 _Courage will grasp victory from defeat…_

 _And together with the sisters of battle…_

 _The Apocalypse is upon the horizon…_

 _The ultimate battle for the fate of the earth has begun…_

" _And that is the destiny that you are to take part in," the faceless man in the suit informed._

" _Will you show me the story of how he died?" the girl replied._

" _To do that, I'll show you the story of how he lived."_

* * *

" _Are you ready? if accepted you will return to the living realm," the faceless man asked._

" _I'm ready, I've spent ten years in this damned place. I'm prepared. Return me to my body as promised," Isabella stated._

" _Very well, within the real world only a week will have passed, you need to remember that your parents and everyone else will believe you still a young girl," the faceless man stated._

" _I know, but I believe that the matter at hand will overturn that factor especially since Harry has interacted with you before," Isabella replied stoically._

" _Very well, you know what to do and how to summon the sword to you. I wish you best of luck Isabella Merope Riddle-Slytherin," the faceless man said._

" _See you on the other side old man."_

It was with a gasp that Isabella Riddle's eyes opened, her head was spinning and loud voices could be heard.

"She's awake! Tom get Gaius and Harry!" Isabella could hear her mother shouting.

"Mum lower your voice," Isabella groaned as she sat up in bed only to be pulled into a rib crushing hug from her mother.

"We were so worried you wouldn't wake up, tell me what happened, where did you go? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Ingrid fired question after question as she looked at Isabella.

"Isabella!" Tom ran in with Gaius and Harry behind him quickly, Tom quickly joined his wife's side while Gaius began to run diagnostics on the girl.

"Harry… I saw the faceless man. The one from your past that sent you here," Isabella said and Harry frowned at her and Isabella rolled her eyes at him, something that would normally be very adorable.

"Harry Potter, I spent ten years training before coming back. So don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Isabella stated calmly, Harry's eyes raised his eyebrows but then sighed.

"I see; I did always wonder if this day would come. Only a few weeks in though well things really have hit the fan. Very well, I will summon everyone into the main room and I will tell them. But first, tell me. What did the old man tell you?" Harry said, Isabella looked directly in the eyes of Harry.

"He told me to be prepared, that you being here has changed things. And that those things are bringing a whole lot of shit with them," Isabella said swinging herself out of the bed.

"Isabella language!" Ingrid exclaimed, but Isabella didn't do anything.

"Mum, I'm not a five-year-old girl anymore. Not in the mental sense, I'm fifteen, and furthermore…," Isabella trailed off as she walked out of the infirmary and into the courtyard.

"Tippy, gather everyone in the main room," Harry followed Isabella out into the courtyard as did Tom and Ingrid.

Isabella's fingers trailed the ground in intricate patterns. To everyone else it appeared she was drawing but Harry had seen the image she was drawing just once.

" _In the darkest of night, I am one of the light. In the leader I trust my life, I am one of the four. The strength within the heart of the fire, the blade that can erase all others. I wield the holiest sword, second to the leader's. In life, I died Isabella Merope Riddle-Slytherin, in death I am reborn; Isa Slytherin the Guardian of Strength wielder of the holy sword Durandal_ ," Isabella's hand dropped through the centre of the symbol and the circle around her lit up.

It glowed brightly and raised around her, various chains appeared around Isabella. The young five-year-old was surrounded in the ethereal chains that were seen around Harry previously. As one the chains around Isabella broke and various runes and markings appeared on her body, as she pulled whatever it was out of the ground. She grew in height and her blonde hair took on dark shades, her body developed to become a teenaged girl. She stood and continued to pull until the entire construct was out of the ground.

The golden sword glowed and shimmered, it easily was just shy of the size of Isabella's new body. It looked like it would be heavy, however, she seemed to hold it just fine. Her clothes had melted away and she now wore black boots, a black vest and a sling over her shoulder with a scabbard on its back. She swung the sword in her hand and then sheathed it on her back.

"Thomas," Ingrid said uneasily.

"Yes dear?" Tom replied.

"I'm going to need a drink," Ingrid said quietly.

* * *

Several drinks later and Ingrid was going through another bottle of Firewhiskey along with Tom. Everyone was waiting for the Potter's and the Black's to arrive. They had gathered in the main room, Isabella, or, Isa Slytherin as she liked to be called remained in a discussion with Harry. The floo lit up a bright Green colour and in stepped the Potter's, Lord Charlus, Lady Dorea and then James Potter. Followed by Orion Black, Walburga Black, Sirius Black and Regulus Black. After the battle at the Riddles, Walburga had been forced into an oath to never betray the House of Black again, Sirius was welcomed home into his family and he and Orion had a long conversation with words and tears being exchanged by both. Severus Snape and his mother Eileen Prince had also gathered, along with the Eveningshade family. Lastly the Black sister's occupied one of the couches. Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were also standing off to the side near where Harry and Isa were conversing, sometimes they added into the conversation and other times they merely nodded their heads or shook them. The floo shone green once more and the last people Harry had invited stepped in, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.

"Please take a seat everyone, and if you want a drink I would highly recommend it. Because what you're about to hear will be hard, unbelievable even, but true and I will give you a magical oath to prove it," Harry said, moments later trays with glasses and firewhiskey appeared.

All of the adults saw fit to take a glass and fill it to the brim with firewhiskey, before settling down for what was bound to be an interesting conversation.

"Firstly, before I begin. I want you all to remain silent until the end of my story. Any questions can be asked afterwards," Harry stated and everyone nodded. Harry sighed before looking at Isa who nodded at him, and with a deep breath Harry begun retelling his history, the one that he had wished were forgotten.

"I was born on the 31st of July, 1980. My name was Harry James Potter, my parents were James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans," Harry started, he didn't miss the fact that James and Lily looked at each other in shock and then back at Harry.

"However, during this time there was what was referred to as the First Wizarding War going on. A Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort was seeking to control magical Britain. A prophecy was told by Sybil Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore, however, Severus Tobias Snape heard it. During this time Severus was a Death Eater as were many of the Slytherin's. Severus rushed to Lord Voldemort and informed him of the prophecy, however, he failed to realise that the two children it referred to were myself, and another boy by the name of Neville Longbottom. His parents were Frank and Alice Longbottom. On October the 31st, 1981 Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. The house was under the fidelius charm, Sirius Black who was my godfather, was assumed to be the secret keeper, however, that was not the case. Peter Pettigrew was secretly a Death Eater, he led Lord Voldemort to Godric's Hollow where Lord Voldemort killed my father at the front door. He then made his way to the nursery where my mother was protecting me, she begged him to take her life instead of mine, he told her to stand aside if she wanted to live but she didn't. So he killed her, then he sent his killing curse at me. It rebounded, marking me and making me the child of prophecy. The wizarding world of Great Britain knew me as Harry Potter the boy-who-lived. Sirius apparated to Godric's Hollow as soon as he felt something was wrong, he found the bodies of James and Lily while I was crying in my crib, Voldemort's body wasn't there to be found but his wand and robes were. That's when Rubeus Hagrid turned up and told Sirius that Dumbledore told him to take me to him. Sirius handed me over and then immediately went hunting for the traitor, Peter Pettigrew. He caught up with Peter, however, Peter shouted about Sirius betraying the Potter's before sending an overpowered _reducto_ at a gas pipe causing an explosion which killed 12 muggles. Sirius Black was arrested by Auror Cornelius Fudge and thrown into Azkaban without a trial. This was because everyone knew Sirius and James were best friends so they believed Dumbledore when he said that Sirius was the secret keeper. It was later told to me by my godfather that they thought that he would be too obvious as the secret keeper, so by his urging they switched to Peter not knowing he was a Death Eater.

The consequence of my mother's loving sacrifice was that I had to be raised by my only remaining blood relatives, my grandparents had died in a mysterious attack a few years previously. So I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. At this time though they hated everything magical and as such I spent the first part of my life being abused and shoved in a cupboard by my uncle and aunt. Their son, Dudley and his friends would take great pleasure in beating me regularly, Vernon also beat me as well," on and on Harry went telling his life story and as he did he saw various expressions come across everyone's features. Many appalled at how he lived, some had begun crying and by the end of his tale he honestly didn't know what would happen from here on, but he saw that his mother Lily and her older sister were crying in each other's arms, Dorea was also in tears. Walburga had remained deathly silent while Charlus and Orion downed a lot of drinks. Sirius and James looked to each other, as did Remus and Peter. Peter looked pale and Harry knew he had been the source of many glares from the three marauders. Lastly, Tom and Ingrid Riddle-Slytherin were visibly traumatized.

"That was the actions of the Voldemort in my time, however, as I've recently discovered. Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore discovered an ancient ritual that would have put his consciousness in your body. My reasoning is that in my time Grindelwald's attack on your home succeeded, he killed your wife and daughter before taking your body and using the ritual before killing you and then started the war as you," Harry sighed before addressing the whole room again.

"I will not begin answering your questions," Harry said, immediately everyone started talking so Harry raised his hands.

"Okay, one at a time. I'll go from left to right," Harry said and then gestured to Charlus Potter who was on his far left.

"So… you're our grandson, how is it that you've been declared someone different? Wouldn't the goblins verify your blood?" Charlus hiccupped as he had downed a lot of firewhiskey.

"Normally that would be the case, however, when I died at the Battle of Hogwarts and met with the men upstairs. I was offered three choices, the one I took erased my existence as Harry James Potter and I became Hadrian Merlin Pendragon. However, you will find that the Pendragon blood is in your bloodline, it's just dormant," Harry explained he then turned to Orion who was next to Charlus.

"So… the House of Black is all but destroyed from where you came from?"

"Yes, Regulus Black died after betraying Voldemort, he gave Slytherin's locket to Kreacher to destroy before being dragged to his death by Inferi. Narcissa was stuck in a loveless marriage to Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange was the most wanted witch and a notorious serial killer. Andromeda Tonks lived alone, her husband Ted had been killed in the first wizarding war and her daughter Nymphadora died at the battle of Hogwarts. We exchanged words upstairs before I met with the faceless man. Sirius died protecting me in my fifth year. As for you Orion, you and Walburga had died mysteriously during the first wizarding war," Harry refrained from looking at his three fiancé's, the next person was Dorea who had puffy eyes from crying.

The questions went on and on for the night, the three Black sisters had decided to remain silent. He knew that he would face the music later on and he was not looking forward to facing all three Black sisters.

* * *

 _Slap_! That was the sound that echoed throughout the private chambers that Harry resided in. A red handprint on his face where Narcissa and Andromeda had slapped him.

"When were you planning on telling us!" Narcissa shrieked.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if I ever was going to tell you," Harry replied, his eyes cast down, he had left out the parts about her son Draco.

"I can't believe… Ugh. I don't know what to say to you Harry!" Narcissa paced back and forth.

"You're an absolute bastard you know that, you came in and showed off someone who you were not to us. And we fell for it, I, fell for it. And I was… I was falling for you," Andromeda had tears in her eyes, Harry couldn't look at her tears.

"I'm sorry… I've grown to love you as well…" Harry trailed off, he didn't feel like the King he was, he just felt like he did when he was before, just Harry. Ordinary Harry, the kid in the oversized clothes from his cousin, with glasses who had few friends and wanted to protect them from the Dark Lord.

"Don't do that! You don't get to do that!" Narcissa snapped storming over and glaring at Harry.

"You don't get to say that! I was in love with you Harry… You don't get to do that," Narcissa had tears falling down her face, Harry raised a hand intending to wipe them away but Narcissa flinched back from his touch. Harry dropped his hand, it just hung by his side. Narcissa stormed off and Andromeda followed, however, before Andromeda left she turned back to Harry.

"We'll be at Grimmauld Place," Andromeda said and then the door shut, leaving only Harry and Bellatrix.

"So I take it I'm about to have an earful from you as well before you join your sisters," Harry said defeated, he just dropped down onto his bed looking at the ceiling of the extravagant room.

"You're right, I should follow my sisters. But I'm not going to," Bellatrix said, Harry felt the side of the bed dip and then Bellatrix's face was hovering above his own, in his field of vision.

"I'm angry, no scratch that, I'm absolutely fucking furious that you kept this from us, me. But I'm not going to be angry about you stopping me from becoming a serial killer Harry, Hadrian Merlin Pendragon or Harry James Potter, it doesn't matter. Because you've saved me from a life where insanity overrules logic, and while I may be more violent than my sisters. I never, ever, want to be a serial killer. I don't want to be one of the trio that tortured Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewitt to insanity, leaving their infant son an orphan, I don't want to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's right hand. I don't want to be Bellatrix Lestrange, murderer of Sirius Black. No, I want to me Bellatrix Le Fey wife of Harry James Potter and mother to our child," Bellatrix said before laying down next to Harry and wrapping her arms around him.

Harry did something that he hadn't done in years, he cried.

* * *

Thunder and lightning crashed against the rocky shores of the cliff. The storm was brewing and the waves smashed against the rocks, breaking off large chunks at a time. It was pitch black, only to be lit up as an unnatural purple lightning flashed across the skies only to be followed by the ear pounding sound of thunder in its wake.

On the third strike of the purple light an entire chunk of the cliff face dropped into the ocean reveal an ancient stone tomb with a symbol on it. The symbol absorbed the purple energy before lighting up in a radiant white glow. The top of the tomb shattered, stones flew through the air dropping into the murky pitch black water below.

The being had pure white eyes, its body radiated in darkness. The rules of earth did nothing to affect this unholy creature, it raised its clawed hand towards the skies. Purple lightning flashed again, radiating from its fingertips. In the distance the thunder good louder, and louder until it became a steady rhythm. Then from the black clouds came a pearl white horse, it's main glowed silver with matching pure white eyes to that of the creature. The horse stopped on the ground and the creature grasped the ethereal reigns before mounting the beast. It then looked around for the nearest town before finally finding its target. As the horse galloped towards its destination, the sound of thunder could be heard as each hoof touched the ground. The conqueror was here.


	15. Lestrange and the King

**A/N: First of all, I shall apologise for my absence. Life had gotten to me and I had many Uni assignments which involved me writing my own original novels with little time for Fanfiction between that and work. But I shall endeavour to try and upload more, I'm not giving up on all of you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Lestrange and the King**

 _Bellatrix Lestrange gasped as she was struck by Molly blood-traitor Weasley with a spell before darkness consumed her. It was dark where she was, but she could sense that there were at least 3 other people in the same darkness as she was._

" _Welcome, chosen four. Unfortunate that you came to such an awful end. However, I have another chance for the four of you."_

 _Two pure white glazed eyes opened in the darkness and Bellatrix had to divert her eyes from the blinding light emitting from the two orbs. She eventually put her hands up in front of her to allow her eyes to adjust to the place she was in, she could see three other figures doing the same thing._

" _And you are?" another feminine voice spoke up._

" _I command the White Horse, I am Conquest. I am Pestilence."_

" _And you four are my generals to wage war to this earth," its body came into view, white armour with black veins throughout its entire body. Its face was humanoid but the black veins on its neck showed that it wasn't._

" _What if we say no?"_

" _Then you shall be handed to my oldest brother, and he isn't kind."_

" _And your older brother would be?"_

" _Death."_

 _Bellatrix didn't like the sound of being handed to Death, but, this being wanted her power and she would be useless when dead. So Bellatrix decided that she would be a weapon for this entity like she was for her lord._

" _I will serve you," She said from her position._

" _A wise decision Miss Lestrange."_

" _I'll bite, better than being dead," the other female said._

" _Good, Miss Le Fey."_

" _Where she goes, I go."_

" _Excellent Mordred."_

" _And what of you Loki?"_

" _I shall accept the offer, but I will not call you my lord or anything like that. I am Loki, the Trickster God."_

" _As long as you follow my orders," the white entity spoke._

 _The four were then enveloped in the same white light as the creature's eyes before they were transported into some dark cave. As they arrived white flames lit up the area as a large stone temple came into view. Four large statues depicting entities on large ethereal horses stood, the one on the left was lit in white and four white flames lit up in front of it._

" _Stand in front of a flame with your focus," the entity's voice echoed throughout the area._

 _Bellatrix held her wand while she saw that Mordred had his sword, the Le Fey woman had a special gem encased necklace that seemed to mean something to her while Loki held his staff. White light shot from the flames and hit each of them in the chest, white energy radiated from around them and slowly disappeared. Bellatrix felt a surge in her magic and pointed her wand as a nearby stone, she was about to speak a spell before only the mere thought caused it to shoot from her wand completely decimating the stone._

 _Each of the four tested their weapons out before smirking evilly and looking at the stone steps of the temple. One by one they ascended the stairs and entered the large stone temple of the four horsemen._

* * *

Destroyed, the courtyard of Avalon was almost completely destroyed. How long had this been going on? Harry hadn't kept count of when they started, all he knew was that Isa Slytherin had been trained thoroughly like he was. Durandal was a blade that could almost match Excalibur, and it certainly was a match or ever more powerful than Caliburn.

Bellatrix sat on the sidelines, out of the way, while the others talked. Andromeda and Narcissa had yet to return to Avalon given the events that followed the previous day, but she understood that her two sisters needed time.

"Are we just going to sit around drinking butterbeer while waiting for someone to decide what to do next?" Dorea Potter asked.

"Honestly my love, I am finding it very difficult to process everything we've just learned the night before," Charlus was already drinking and it wasn't even noon.

"I second that Charlus," Orion said raising another glass of firewhiskey on the rocks.

Orion and Charlus looked over at their fellow Lord, Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin was brooding with his hands clasped together while looking at Isa and Harry who were trading multiple blows at rapid speeds. Ingrid was on the edge of her seat almost threatening to pull the blonde hair from her head. Lily and James just sat there along with Remus, Peter and Sirius watching with wide eyes.

"You're getting sloppy Hadrian," Isa said as she managed to get her first cut on Harry's arm.

"Three hours we've been at this and that was your first cut. I would take a look at your own situation first," Harry replied gesturing with his sword to the girl.

Said girl was covered in cuts and bruises completely while they healed over at rapid rates she still winced when she moved. She did manage to roll her eyes at him and took up another guarded position gesturing that she was ready for more.

"Your majesty, lunch bes ready," Tippy popped in only to squeak as a spell narrowly missed him, Harry and Isa immediately stopped.

"Sorry Tippy," Isa said sheepishly to the small elf.

"Miss Isa, Tippy is sorry for getting in the way."

"Don't worry, let's go to lunch then," Harry laughed humourlessly.

Bellatrix sighed but _accio_ 'd a towel to her as she approached him and then handed it to him for him to wipe the sweat off of his body. Isa approached her parents and Ingrid was checking her over for her wounds, the young teenaged girl rolled her eyes at her mother but answered every question respectfully knowing full well that two days ago to her parents she had been five. While for her it had been ten years of independence while being taught how to fight and use her powers.

"10 years of training and I can't beat your dumb ass," Isa muttered under her breath.

"I doubt any of us could match Harry now," Tom mumbled.

"Not without the blessing of the four guardians, father," Isa replied, Tom looked at her with raised eyebrows but decided not to say anything about the comment.

"Which reminds me, Harry, best to leave it a few days before trying to speak to Andy or Cissy. They are after all, daughters of the House of Black and we tend to hold grudges when we have one," Dorea said sternly, Harry frowned at that but just nodded.

He had more things to worry about in the meantime, he still didn't quite know what was going through everyone's heads and was trying to predict what they'd do or say.

"They'll come around, they just need time."

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled with glee as spell after spell left her wand, she moved more gracefully than she could previously and revelled in her newly gifted powers. The screams of terror and pain that followed were like music to her ears. It had been two weeks since her return and finally she had been sent on a mission by her new master.

"A woman after my own heart," Bellatrix turned and gave a devilish smirk to Morgana Le Fey, the other female chosen by their master and the one who was to accompany her to this well-hidden village.

"Perhaps we should finish our fun here first," Bellatrix said licking her lips, the dark-haired sorceress wore a matching smirk.

"Of course," the sorceress's necklace lit up briefly before spells were in her hands and she sent them outwards to the scattering community.

However, the two of them had to dodge as they felt something flying towards them. They jumped back as large impacts hit the ground where they previously were. They looked at who had the courage to attack them, the ones who were destroying the village.

A small group of individuals dared to face them, two wielding curved blades, one with a staff and one with an enchanted bow. They looked scared but put on brave faces.

"Elves, so tiny and fragile. Yet you look like you have some courage to face us."

"We will protect our families with all we have!" the elf holding the bow shouted, she then drew it back and enchanted arrows appeared before she released the string and sent them flying.

"You Elves were irritating then; you're just as irritating now!" Morgana snarled as she waved her hand and flames erupted from them and absorbed the enchanted arrows.

Bellatrix growled as she cast spell after spell in rapid succession, never doing more than merely thinking the chain and her powers reacted. The two elves wielding swords dashed forwards and with their blades they cut and ducked through the spells making their way forwards.

The elf with the staff slammed it against the ground and sent a shockwave through the area. Immediately the flora surrounding the decimated village reacted and vines shot out at the two invaders.

"Call for backup, we'll try and hold them off as long as we can," the elf with the bow shouted to some of the escaping elves.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry had revealed his past to everyone, things had slowly calmed down somewhat. James and Lily had accepted who he was and while they weren't exactly his actual parents, they had spent up to an hour every day with Harry just learning about his life before he got to this situation.

Tom and Ingrid had permanently moved to Avalon because Isa was going to be spending most of her time with Harry now. While Hogwarts was still a week away things had taken priority over their schooling, and as such their thoughts were completely occupied.

Narcissa and Andromeda still had refused to talk with Harry despite his constant trying, and the pathetic begging he did to try and get them to talk to him. Bellatrix had talked to them and had told Harry that they were still coming to terms with everything. She did, however, tell him that she could feel that they were caving, that somehow they could feel the bonds between the four of them and were pained by staying away, but a daughter of the House of Black is stubborn.

Another thing that had changed was the closeness of Remus Lupin and Petunia Eveningshade. While Petunia had a lot of trouble with looking at Harry in the eyes, she had found some comfort with Remus who talked to her about his lycanthropy. Harry had made sure that she knew that he didn't blame her for Petunia Dursley's actions, however, that didn't stop her from feeling guilty about her future and alternate self's actions.

Despite the obvious shit-storm that had occurred, the world of Politics didn't wait for anyone to process anything, this meant that all of them still had very real work to do. The only distinct positive was announcing the death of 'Lord Voldemort' to magical Britain. Everyone in the entire Wizengamot took that news fairly positively, they were glad that the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort was gone and his influence and threats had gone with him.

However, Harry had felt a feeling of unease ever since Isa Slytherin had returned to the world of the living after speaking with the men upstairs. When he got a message from one of the last and hidden settlements of the High Elves, he knew something was very wrong. Isa Slytherin, Harry, along with Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and Gregory had decided to respond personally. Bellatrix had insisted on accompanying them, which then caused Tom to also insist on going.

When they arrived at the place the found a completely decimated village waiting for them. Houses crumbled, buildings left in ruins, temples defiled. Flames soaking up all the wood. And they saw two elves locked in a battle with two individuals who radiated a dark aura.

Their arrival caused the two individuals to look at them, Harry's eyes immediately locked on the female holding a wand. They held a stare for a few moments before the woman's lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Well, look who what the Mudblood's dragged in," Harry's eyes and ears couldn't believe what he saw, standing there across from him was Bellatrix Lestrange, while standing next to him was Bellatrix Black.

"Aw don't look so surprised; I hope you've come here to play with us! You'll be more fun than these two. Itty, bitty, baby, Potter."


End file.
